More The Merrier
by Razamataz22
Summary: Part 2: Temari, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Hanabi are all chasing a chance to be on Naruto's team. What dirty tactics will these girls pull. Who will get this golden oppurtunity, or will any of them? Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**...**

Naruto's eyes winced as they opened, the harsh sun's rays trying to invade through his eyelids. As his vision became more focused, he could feel a substantial amount of pain forming in the back of his head. He tried to lift a hand to rub the sore spot, however his arm was incapable of moving. Looking at it, he found himself tightly tied to a tree with a thick strand of rope which was wrapped around his shoulders to his elbows, allowing his forearms to still have some form of movement.

"Look who's woken up," said someone nearby, alerting Naruto that he wasn't alone. Looking up, he found himself facing the three bullies he had found picking on the young girl with dark blue hair a week ago. "We were beginning to think that we'd killed you with that hit to the back of your head."

Naruto snarled at the situation, here he was, seven years old and tied to a tree with to current way to get out while three bullies stared him down with a pile of rocks littered at his feet. He was starting to realise that this may have been another one of those days that he'd end up getting mistreated at the hospital. "What do you want?" asked Naruto, trying to sound as if he still had some power in the situation. His response didn't come in words however as one of the bullies picked up a rock and threw it at Naruto, hitting him just above the right eye.

Naruto grimaced through the pain as he felt blood trickle down his face as a flurry of rocks soared his way, most of which hit their target. A couple of minutes later, when the deed had been done, the bullies looked over the scene they had caused. The kid's head hung loosely while it looked like he gripped something with dear life in his right hand. Part of his hair had turned red from blood which dripped slowly into the grass below him. Sneering, they stepped forward to further inspect their prey. "Bet that teaches you not to mess with other's business," said one of the bullies as the ringleader grabbed Naruto by the hair and lifted his head up. What they expected to see was a broken boy sobbing his eyes out, they did not expect to see a snide smile across the boy's lips.

"Is that all you got?" questioned Naruto, scaring the bullies to a certain degree. They thought they had defeated the boy both mentally and physically but it seemed that the job was only half done. The reason behind this was not a pretty one however, this treatment seemed mild in comparison to some of the beatings he received from drunks and adult civilians.

Regaining his composure, the ringleader sent his spare fist careening forward, striking the boy across the side of the face, snapping his head to the side. His smile disappeared however as the boy raised his head once again to look him in the eye. Despite being more powerful and having dealt more damage, somehow the kid thought he was getting beaten. With a cry of rage, he drove his fist into the boy's stomach, sending a mixture of bile and blood to escape Naruto's lips.

Naruto's head remained down for half a minute and the bullies had finally thought the boy had cracked before Naruto's foot rocketed up and buried itself right between the bully's legs. An overly high pitched scream escaped the boy's mouth as he dropped to the ground holding onto his jewels as if his very life depended on the swift recovery he needed. The other two, after seeing their leader downed, charged at Naruto and rained a platoon of punches and kicks at the immobilized boy. One sickening crunch followed by a flow of blood indicated that Naruto's nose had been broken.

"What's going on here?" shouted a voice from nearby, alerting the bullies that someone else was in the vicinity. They found a girl standing there, from the looks of her just younger then what they were if only by a year. Her brown hair was tied up in two buns while her brown eyes were focused directly on the bullies in front of her as a scowl spread across her lips. She wore a pink blouse which didn't have any sleeves while she had jade green pants covering her legs. In her hand she carried a wooden Bō staff with an intense grip which looked like splintering the weapon if she wasn't careful.

By this time the leader had recovered from his life threatening injury to look at the intrusion. "Look missy," he said slowly, still reeling from the pain. "This little punk deserves what he's getting, don't come..." He was cut off however as Naruto leapt at him from behind and drove the bullies face into the ground.

"Didn't expect that did you?" shouted Naruto as the bully rolled over, allowing Naruto to deal two blows to the boy's face before he was pried off by his allies. Naruto did what he could to fend off the two bullies but he was taking more damage than he was dealing. The ringleader looked like he was ready to join in the brutality before he took a large blow to the top of the head as the girl's weapon descended down on top of him. He turned around in anger before the staff hit him across the side of the face, knocking him to the side.

Seeing his friend in danger, one of the two bullies attacking Naruto broke off from the assault and went to help. This was not the smartest of choices as he was unarmed and unskilled against fighting someone with a weapon. After having said weapon thrust into his stomach he immediately regretted the decision. As he dropped to his knees he felt the wooden staff crack along the side of his back causing him to yell out in pain. This in turn distracted the final bully, allowing Naruto to capitalize and drive a vicious uppercut to the boy, sending him to the ground.

Naruto stood upright, his face mangled and bloodied with swelling in multiple areas but still the victor of the fight. The young girl came and stood next to him as the three boys made their escape, running to safety as quickly as they could with tears streaming down their eyes. Once they were out of sight, Naruto dropped to the ground and leant against the tree he was tied to earlier. "Are you alright?" he asked the girl compassionately.

This was not the first thing she expected to hear from someone who looked like they had just stepped through hell. "I should be asking you that," she said dropping her staff to the ground and looking at the battered boy closely. Naruto flinched out of instinct, it wasn't often that somebody got this close without malicious intent running through their mind. "Are you okay?" she said as she noticed his reaction.

"I've had worse," said Naruto putting on a brave smile but the blood stained teeth only seemed to scare the girl slightly. He reached around and grabbed a nearby branch and placed it in his mouth. Before the girl could ask him what he was doing he grabbed the edges of his nose and shoved it back in place, an agonising pain erupted from behind the branch which muffled a majority of the sound. The girl was starting to worry about this boy as he took the branch from his mouth and chucked it to the side. She was wondering if her father's choice of moving here was the right one. They sat there in silence for a while before Naruto put his hand forth. "My name's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," he proclaimed proudly.

"Tenten," replied the girl taking the offered hand. "How did you get out of that rope?" she asked.

"Before you got here, those jerks were throwing rocks at me and I managed to catch one of them after it hit me in the shoulder," explained Naruto with great enthusiasm, as if this was his greatest escape of all time. "When they were up close and distracted, I cut myself free, pretty cool don't you reckon?" he asked with a smile, careful not to show his teeth.

"That's impressive," said Tenten honestly, she didn't know if she would have what it takes in order to remain calm and think of a way to escape in that situation. "Why were they doing that to you?"

"I think it's because I stopped them from picking on someone a week ago, but pretty much every person who isn't a ninja tries to hurt me in some way," he explained modestly. Tenten could see the sadness in his eyes as he continued. "I don't have many friends and my parents died when I was young, I don't..." He was cut off however as Tenten embraced him in a comforting hug, tears swelling in her eyes.

"It's okay Naruto, I'll be here for you," she said softly, causing Naruto to extend his arms around Tenten and hug her as well. Meanwhile a young girl with dark blue hair, heir to the Hyūga clan was looking at the situation from behind a tree. Hinata had seen the entire event unfold but had been too scared to do anything about it and when this girl had appeared and helped the boy who had saved her she hadn't been happier. Seeing the two hugging one another, she figured that now would be a good time to leave in order to ensure that her guardian didn't call for a search and rescue party. Although she couldn't help but wish that she had had the courage and strength to help the boy and be the one receiving the hug, even the thought of it brought a slight tinge of red to her cheeks.

As Tenten and Naruto broke the hug, they got to their feet, preparing to leave the forest. "So where are you from Tenten, I haven't seen you around?" asked Naruto curiously.

"My father is a merchant and we've been travelling as long as I can remember," explained Tenten as she bent down and picked up her staff. "He wants to settle down now and find a permanent spot to sell our gear."

"Sounds great," said Naruto as the two left the forest, only for Naruto to receive a swift slap across the side of the face from a frantic woman.

"You demon, how could you do that to my son?" shouted the woman at Naruto as he tried to figure out what just happened. She was about to deliver another slap when Tenten leapt in front of Naruto, shielding him from harm. "Get out of the way!" shouted the woman hysterically.

"No," proclaimed Tenten boldly, Naruto meanwhile couldn't believe that he was being protected from harm from his new friend. "You're son and his friends were attacking him while he was tied to a tree, he deserved what he got."

"You're lying; my son would do nothing of the sort," shouted the woman. Naruto wanted to speak up but he knew that whatever he said would be called a lie as always. Who spoke up next caught him completely by surprise.

"She's not lying," said Hinata shyly in just an audible tone. "I saw the whole thing, they only acted in self defence," she said pointing at Naruto and Tenten. The lady looked at the children standing up to her, while she didn't mind getting into an argument with this brown haired girl, however she knew the blue haired girl was the heir to the Hyūga clan. If she kept this up she knew that if the actual clan got wind of this it could spell disaster. With an audible growl of anger, she turned around and walked over to her son, cooing the boy and making sure his injuries were fine.

Hinata walked over to where Tenten and Naruto stood before introducing herself. As she did so, she was unaware that her father had watched the confrontation from a hidden location. Hinata's guardian was just about to go and rescue her before she could interact further with Naruto before Hiashi placed a hand out and prevented him from moving further. Before he could ask for an explanation, Hiashi told him to watch from the sidelines and bring his daughter home in time for dinner. The guardian nodded in understanding before moving to get a better vantage spot. Hiashi couldn't help but wonder if this boy's impact on his daughter would help her grow a backbone and it to the clan heir she was destined to be. He turned and made his way back to the Hyūga compound, intent on telling the family that his daughter was now permitted to have contact with the Uzumaki boy.

"Thanks for helping us there," said Naruto smiling in a way that his teeth weren't shown, he didn't want to scare off his friends anytime soon.

"I only did what was right," said Hinata bashfully as she looked at the ground, tapping her forefingers together nervously.

"It really helped, that lady looked like she wanted to strangle me," said Tenten. She then turned to Naruto and was about to say something before she noticed something. "Didn't you have a cut above your eye?" she asked confused.

"I thought I did, I think the first rock they threw cut me there," said Naruto as he poked the spot which had been cut with his fingers. "Guess it was just my imagination."

Tenten and Hinata shared a look with one another before looking back at Naruto. There was a line of dry blood from just above his eye but there was no wound from which it had emerged. Deciding to put it to the side for the moment she focused on the mess that was Uzumaki Naruto. "I guess we need to get you cleaned up," she said looking at his face. She then turned her attention to Hinata. "Want to help?" The Hyūga heiress promptly fainted.

...

**Thought I'd have a go at a Naruto story and see what would happen. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, it helped me pull this next chapter out as quickly as I could. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**...**

Neji Hyūga contemplated over this new information. The clan head had called a meeting between all members of the clan as soon as he had come home before telling everyone, including the elders, that he permitted the children of the clan from interacting with one Uzumaki Naruto if they so wished. This had caused much outrage between the elders and even some of the adults had voiced their opinion on the matter. A lot of people however agreed with what he was saying however, confusing Neji greatly, they all seemed to be arguing over some point but made no reference to it as if it was taboo. He had always been told that to interact with the Uzumaki child would be messing with destiny itself yet the head's words had held no malice for the boy but a tad of empathy, as if he regretted something. Deciding to take destiny into his own hands, he would go visit the boy the following day and see whether or not fate had once turned a blind eye to the child.

...

"This is your place," shuddered Hinata as she looked at the door before her. Tenten wished to voice her opinion as well but her voice was caught in her throat. The door of which they saw had graffiti of which they never saw imprinted across it, words of which they didn't know the meaning of and having only heard drunk men utter them only to get slapped. One of the most common words though was demon, being written nearly half a dozen times in various shapes and sizes.

"You don't want to know what they mean," said Naruto seeing the girl's shocked expressions. Fishing through his pockets, he found his keys before opening the door to his retreat. "At least they didn't break in this time," he said noting that the apartment was the same as how he left it. The girls could swear that the room had been broken into, considering the amount of mess which lay scattered across the ground and the broken window which allowed a chilled breeze to enter the room. The way in which Naruto entered the room however told them that this was normal for him which scared them slightly. "I'm going to wash up so make yourselves at home," he gestured as he walked into the bathroom, leaving the room to the girls.

They stood there silently for a moment, unsure of what to do. Hinata squealed in disgust as she saw a rat leap out of a bundle of clothes and make an escape towards a hole in the wall, but not before a kunai soared through the air and pierced the rat through the chest. "Damn little creatures," said a lady from in the doorway startling both Hinata and Tenten as they whipped around to see a woman with violet hair styled in a short spiky ponytail which stood upright. She wore a mesh body suit which stretched from her neck down to her knees. Over the top of that she wore a dull orange skirt and a tan coat which looked like the buttons had been removed for one reason or another. She rubbed the back of her head as a broad smile spread across her face, mimicking movements that Naruto had done earlier in the day.

"Is this Naruto's sister?" asked Tenten to Hinata in a little over a whisper. Hinata just looked at her with an equally confused expression, showing that she knew nothing about any of this. The woman opened her eyes and looked at the two young girls staring at her. She blinked a couple of times before the hand from behind her head balled into a fist.

"Dobe! What the hell are you doing brining girls here when your place is such a pigsty!" shouted the lady as she charged at the bathroom door.

"Umm...We only really met Naruto today," said Hinata meekly yet loud enough that the lady calmed down somewhat.

"That's right, he had no time to clean up anything before we got here," said Tenten backing up Hinata's claim. The lady seemed to brood over this for a while before a snide smile spread across her face.

"Naruto," she said in a seductive voice, elongating the 'O' sound, "You sly lady killer, brining not one but two girls home just after you met them. Remember to use protection." With neither Hinata nor Tenten having learnt about the birds and the bees at this stage had no real clue about what she was talking about.

"What kind of dirty bastard do you think I am Anko?" shouted Naruto from behind the door causing the lady to chuckle.

"What's a bastard?" asked Hinata innocently, remembering it as one of the words which had been painted on the door. Anko backed away from the two girls, shaking her hands as if trying to fake her innocence.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, just forget it," she said laughing as if to cover it up. "It's nothing a Hyūga like yourself should know."

"How did you know I was a Hyūga?" asked Hinata, afraid that her privacy had been breached.

"Please, every Hyūga I've seen has the same eyes as you, a clan heirloom you might say," said Anko as she placed a hand on her hip while extending her other hand forwards. "My name's Anko."

"Tenten," said the brown haired girl taking Anko's hand.

"Hinata," said the Hyūga quietly, trying to keep her eyes away from Anko's face.

"That was a good shot before," said Tenten pointing to the dead rat.

"You have to be a good shot if you want to be one of the top kunoichi of the village," said Anko with a smile.

"What rank are you?" asked Tenten warming up to the hyperactive woman.

"I'm Chūnin rank at the moment and hopefully by year's end I'll have ranked up again. I could have already ranked up but due to some... outside interference I had to wait a little longer." she said looking away from the girls, as if hiding something. Respecting her privacy, Hinata changed the conversation topic.

"So how do you know Naruto?" she asked.

"Naruto and I...have mutual respect for one another," said Anko trying to find the right words to talk about such a situation with children. "We've both had our moments of darkness and we've been there to help each other." She recalled the first time she had met him four years earlier when she had been ten years old, locked outside the orphanage as the caretakers had 'apparently' gone home despite several lights still being on inside. When she had realised who it was and the trouble she knew he had gone through she took him to her apartment and dried him off, she too had been a benefactor of the Hokage's kindness. He had later burst into tears, having never been cared for by someone before. In that instant she too had cried, she never knew the honest reason why but she had a few suspicions, many of which if they were spread around the village would ruin her reputation. After Naruto had left the orphanage and given an apartment by the Hokage, she had opted to move into the room next to his so that if needed they could share their pain with one another, something neither of them had been able to open up to anyone about prior. "I see him like I would a little brother."

The door to the bathroom swung wide open to reveal a confused yet angry looking Naruto. "Who are you and what have you done with Anko!" shouted Naruto threateningly knowing that people could alter their form with a jutsu. Anko growled with anger before she grabbed Naruto in a headlock and rubbed the top of his head with her fist.

"I can have my sentimental moments," she said through gritted teeth, not lessening her assault one way or another.

"Should we help him?" asked Hinata worried about Naruto's safety at the hands of the ninja.

"Give it a couple of minutes, this is just them showing affection to one another," said Tenten trying to believe the words she had just spoken.

Nearly ten minutes later, Anko released her hold on Naruto, his head red raw from the amount of attention it had been given. "I think we should celebrate Naruto gaining some new friends, who's up for some dango!" exclaimed Anko desperate to get her lips around those juicy meaty balls. Her mind played dirty images in her mind about an older Naruto allowing her to taste his home made balls but she pushed the image to the side.

"No, we had dango last night, we need to go get some ramen!" said Naruto.

"We have guests this time Naruto, they need to be treated to the food of the Gods," said Anko.

"That's why we should take them out for some ramen," said Naruto in a matter of fact tone.

"Actually you guys, it's getting kind of late and my father would start to worry about where I am," said Tenten, not wanting to be the cause between a fight between two people who seemed...close.

"I should get going as well," said Tenten, blushing slightly. Anko and Naruto looked at the two girls who looked like they were out of place within the bomb shelter of a room.

"Well how about I show you around the city tomorrow Tenten?" offered Naruto, Anko smiling snidely from behind him.

"I'd like that," said Tenten smiling politely

"You can come as well Hinata," offered Naruto, causing the Hyūga's cheeks to take a slight tinge of red.

"I'll see what my father says," said Hinata softly. She had been taken around the village multiple times but always with a parental guardian, not someone who was the same age as her.

"Want me to walk you down to the main street?" offered Naruto but his offer was cut short as Anko yanked him off the ground by his ear.

"If you're going to start bringing girls over Naruto, you're going to make sure they come into a clean environment," she said menacingly, yanking him over to the mountains of trash that lay scattered on the floor.

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow, meet at the Hokage tower around nine," he said with a cheeky smile.

"See you later then," said Tenten as she walked out the door.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun," said Hinata as she quickly left as Naruto's head shot up, wondering why she had used an honorific in his name.

"Come on baka, stop you're daydreaming and let's get this place cleaned up," said Anko as she pried the kunai out of the wall, allowing the dead rat to slump to the ground. Naruto looked up at her before she rested a comforting hand atop his head. "As if I'd leave you to do this yourself, you're more likely to shove everything in the cupboard to rot instead of cleaning up properly." Naruto's head dropped slightly, how she had figured out his plan left him confused so she decided to pick him right up again. "If we get this done within the hour I'll treat you to a free bowl of ramen at that favourite place of yours, Ichiraku or whatever it's called."

"Wahoo, a free meal!" shouted Naruto for joy.

"I said one free bowl, not a free meal idiot," complained Anko as she slapped Naruto playfully across the back of the head. Naruto grumbled slightly but decided not to complain, after all it was a free bowl of ramen.

...

"Hey dad," called Tenten as she entered her household, the smell of new furniture still crisp in the air.

"Hey darling," he said grabbing her by waist and hugging her while he spun around. "What did you end up doing in the end? I saw you had returned your staff at some stage while I was setting up shop so I take it you found something to do."

"Yea, I managed to make a few friends today," she said proudly as her father put her down.

"Any boys..." he said nudging her shoulder slightly.

"Daaaaaaaaaad," moaned Tenten before she felt rough hands grabbing her stomach, tackling her lightly to the ground before they started to tickle her mercilessly.

"Come on, you can tell me," he said as he continued to tickle his daughter.

"Not telling," said Tenten through fits of laughter which would continue for several more minutes.

...

"I'm home father," said Hinata softly as she bowed towards her father in respect.

"I saw you stand up for your friend today in the city," he said, his emotionless face making her feel like she was in trouble.

"I'm sorry father," she said apologetically, fearing she had lost the respect for her father. She could hear his footsteps edging closer, and she looked down and prepared herself for whatever pain her father sought necessary to dish out. What she didn't expect however was a gentle hand to place itself comfortingly on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw a smile on her father's face, one of which was full of pride.

"Don't be Hinata, you've reached out and helped another, there is nothing to be ashamed of," he said, knowing that if any of the elders had heard him they would scoff at his lacklustre attitude towards anyone who affiliated with the demon host. "Was today the first time you've talked to Naruto?"

"There was one instance a week ago when the same bullies which attacked him today attacked me," she said and her father had to restrain himself from finding each individual and nailing them to the side of the town walls as a warning. He composed himself and allowed Hinata to continue her story. "I don't know what they were about to do, but Naruto attacked them and got injured in the process and I was taken away before I could thank him properly."

"I see, did he know who you were at the time?" he asked.

"I don't believe so, I only introduced myself to him and his friend today, I was actually meant to be meeting up with them again tomorrow if that is alright with you," she said.

"By all means Hinata, but instead of having a guardian follow you all day, you will be accompanied by Neji, he wishes to meet Naruto himself," explained Hiashi.

"I understand father," she said with a polite bow.

"Now let us go to dinner," he said standing upright, his face returning to his normal stoic features. Hinata knew that this was just to make sure that nobody suspected him of anything, but she knew that from behind the exterior blank look he was smiling on the inside.

...

She seethed as she sat on her bed, anger gripping at her every fibre. She had been humiliated in the town centre and while only a few had seen it, word was already spreading about how she had backed away from a challenge by a bunch of children. She had known that her son had attacked the demon brat, she had even pushed him into doing it but that brat had the nerve to embarrass her like that. She knew she couldn't touch either the Hyūga or the new girl who had come to town, and to attack the demon brat in broad daylight was risky. She knew what she had to do to hurt it badly, make it realize some of the pain which it had caused others. He would watch as everything he had was destroyed.

...

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I will say this now as it helps, criticism, whether good or bad, is helpful. Put simply, the more people who review the quicker the next chapter will come. Are we clear? If it helps, if you have questions or reply with a good idea or thought, I'll respond to them.**

**Lord Anubis Judge of the Dead: Why, whatever do you mean Anko and Naruto becoming something more (whistles as I try to avoid answering the question).**

**Kakarot Son: This is AU, plus they are young at this stage, the days at the academy are a long way out yet.**

**Brian Stetzel: You want Hinata and Hanabi to be a part of the same harem...I'm not quite sure what to make of that.**

**See, it's that simple.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**...**

"Hey Tenten!" shouted Naruto, waving his hands excitedly as he signalled his friend over. Seeing her blonde friend in what seemed a trademark orange vest, Tenten picked up her pace to a brief jog until she was at her friend's side. "How are you?"

"Good thanks," said Tenten appreciatively. "Is your room tidy now?" she asked with a small snicker, remembering how Anko had forced the boy into manual labour. Naruto seemed to pout slightly as he remembered the horrendous chore he had been forced through and Anko had gone on her word in the sense that they hadn't finished quickly enough. As such, he had had to pay for all the ramen he had eaten by himself. That now served as a reminder to keep his room tidy...most of the time.

"Don't remind me," he sulked.

"What's the bet that Hinata asks you the same question?" said Tenten stifling a giggle. Naruto huffed slightly, wanting to get off the topic.

"I wonder what the old man's doing today," Naruto said looking at the tower.

"The 'old man?'" repeated Tenten. "Are you talking about the Hokage?"

"Yeah, he's always looked out for me, he's a really good man," said Naruto smiling broadly, showing his now white teeth to Tenten. Now that Tenten was able to get a good look, she saw that many of his baby teeth had been replaced by the adult version. Sadly, after seeing how he was treated by the community the previous day she was fairly certain that they hadn't come out naturally. One thing she took note of was his elongated and sharpened canines but she figured it was just genetic since they seemed to fit so well.

"Is there something in my teeth?" asked Naruto noticing that Tenten had been looking at him for a little while.

"I just thought you had a nice smile," said Tenten nervously, rubbing the back of her neck with a slight chuckle. Thankfully Naruto was distracted and didn't notice any of this play out.

"Hey there Hinata!" yelled Naruto noticing the Hyūga heiress coming towards them through the crowd. Tenten turned her gaze around to see the young girl walking steadily towards them, a boy with the same type of eyes walking alongside her. She could tell that since they had the same eyes and wore roughly the same type of clothing they were related, but while Hinata had a smile on her face there was nothing but seriousness on the boy's.

"Hello Tenten, hello Naruto-kun," said Hinata softly as they got close enough. "This is my cousin Neji," she introduced the boy standing next to her.

"It seems it was our destiny to meet today," said Neji, offering Naruto his hand. Naruto looked at it warily backing away ever so slightly as if something was going to happen. Neji sighed as he brought his hand back to his side. "I suppose it is to be expected, I have heard stories of the torments which have already plagued your life so one would expect you to be a bit sceptical."

"Glad you understand, perhaps we can be friends after all," said Naruto flashing another one of his cheesy grins. Hinata could see the corners of Neji's lips incline slightly before returning to their normal placid position; this was the first positive emotion she had seen him show in a long time.

"Neji, this is my friend Tenten," said Hinata introducing the brown haired girl.

"Nice to meet you," said Neji politely, as he had been taught in the branch house to talk to women.

"Likewise, and don't worry about Naruto backing away at first, he did the same to me yesterday," said Tenten.

"I see, and what about his first contact with Hinata, what happened then?" asked Neji, curious to know what had happened.

"She stood up for me yesterday, something which only the old man's ANBU do," said Naruto cheerfully.

"But yesterday was not the first time now was it?" stated Neji as if he already knew the answer.

"No...well...umm...he did rescue me from some bullies the other week and got injured in the process," said Hinata softly.

"Were you aware of who you were saving?" asked Neji bluntly to Naruto, as if expecting the young boy to have wanted a reward for saving the heiress.

"No, but I didn't need a reason to protect someone," said Naruto with gusto, proud of what he had done despite the fact he ended up unconscious.

"I see," said Neji deep in thought. "In that case I wish to have a spar with you."

"A spar?" said Tenten confused.

"Neji..." said Hinata, unsure of what her cousin had planned. Looking at Naruto, she saw that his cheerful outlook had changed completely, his eyes were now focused intently on Neji.

"What's the catch?" he asked, his voice not wavering in the slightest.

"No catch, I wish only to see if you are capable of defending my cousin from harm," he said, locking eyes with Naruto.

"Neji you don't have to do this," said Hinata, trying to get him to change his tactics.

"It's alright Hinata, he challenged me and I accept," said Naruto boldly with a smirk across his face. "After all, what type of ninja would I be if I didn't accept challenges like this?"

"From your tone you make it seem as if you're going to win," said Neji, depicting the message behind Naruto's tone.

"By no means, however this is only a spar not a full confrontation, a test of our abilities," said Naruto, causing Neji's eyebrow to rise slightly. He had been taught to fight every battle to the fullest, whether they were friendly or hostile. Although now that he thought about it, all of the fight's he had had were against people with much greater skill than him, meaning he would need to go all out in order to pose a threat.

"I take it you two both want to be ninjas then," said Tenten with her hands on her hips.

"Neji and I have a rich ninja background, dating back since the beginning of this village," said Hinata showing her extent of knowledge.

"Well at least I know I'm not the only kunoichi in years to come," said Tenten with a smile. Meanwhile Neji and Naruto had been ignoring the girls squander, focusing only on the other opponent.

"Shall we make our way to a training ground, I would suggest the third since it is rarely used," said Neji.

Naruto nodded before turning his attention towards the two girls. "Are you two coming?" he asked, noticing them talking to one another. They turned towards him and both nodded in acceptance. Naruto shifted his gaze back to Neji and gestured with his hand in an outwards motion. "Lead the way."

Neji nodded before starting to walk towards the specified training ground, Naruto following closely behind, Hinata and Tenten trailing him. From those who saw the procedure, to see the child outcast in the company of two of the children belonging to the Hyūga clan was very suspicious but thought nothing of it, all except for one pink haired girl.

"Hey Ino, do you see that?" asked Sakura of her friend, the two of them were together since Sakura's mother and Ino's father were in the middle of the council meeting.

Ino, who had been sniffing at some flowers at the time, turned her head to see what Sakura saw. "What's going on?" she asked in confusion of the scene, wondering why the ninja royalty were hanging out with the person nobody ever wanted to be associated with.

"I have no idea?" answered Sakura, tilting her head slightly.

"What's say we find out?" said Ino with a cheeky grin. Sakura was about to retort, but realised that her mother would still be in the council for a long time to come. Since she was the head of the civilian half of the council, she needed to be there early and remain there afterwards, as such she would not be out for a solid two hours yet. As such she nodded her approval and the two girls started to follow the strange looking group, keeping hidden as much as they could.

...

"We're here," announced Neji as they walked onto the training field. He turned to look at Naruto and noticed something different in comparison to when he had met him barely twenty minutes earlier. When he had first saw him, his eyes were relaxed but now they were sharp, as if they were taking in as much information about the surroundings as they could. An uncharacteristic grin spread across his face, maybe this would be better than he first thought.

Naruto didn't respond at first, his eyes glancing over the terrain. There was a river in the distance and a lot of trees on either side of a large field. Close to where they were was a giant memorial stone and three logs separated at equal distances from one another. Near the posts were a number of logs, some of which had various number of sharp metallic objects driven into the wood. There was a gentle wind which made the grass sway lazily against one another while the sun bore down on this bright day.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" asked Hinata noticing the serious expression on Naruto's face. In an instant, Naruto's face returned to its normal features, as if nothing had changed.

"What do you mean Hinata?" he asked with his normal tone, as if he hadn't changed at all.

Before Hinata could respond, Neji beckoned him onto the field. Naruto followed, oblivious to the two young girls who had stalked them all the way here who were now hiding behind a tree. "What do you thinks going on?" asked Sakura.

"Do you think they could be having a fight?" suggested Ino.

"A Hyūga versus Naruto," said Sakura referring to Naruto's random childish pranks. "I know Naruto's an idiot but this would be questioning his sanity."

"What are you two doing?" asked Tenten who had been looking at the two girls for the past half a minute as they whispered between one another. They both jumped up and suppressed a squeal of surprise at being caught out. "You two weren't really hiding that well."

"We're not used to it," said Ino trying to make it sound like it was fine. Tenten merely shrugged at the answer as Ino and Sakura came up to them. "You're new around here aren't you," stated Ino having not seen the brown haired girl before. Raising her hand out she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tenten," she introduced, happy that she was meeting more people within such a short period of time.

"I'm Sakura," introduced the pink haired girl with a smile as Tenten shook her hand.

"And you would be...Hinata?" questioned Ino looking at the Hyūga.

"That's me," said Hinata softly, unsure of how she was known.

"I thought I recognized you, I remember seeing you and your father before one of the clan meetings," said Ino remembering where she had seen Hinata before. Realising that she was talking to the daughter of another clan head, Hinata became slightly more relaxed about the situation.

"So what did you two come out here to do?" asked Tenten getting back on track.

"We saw you guys with Naruto and were curious," said Sakura honestly.

"Just watch and you'll find out, it's just about to get to the best bit," said Tenten excitedly as she turned her attention towards the posts only to find Neji and Naruto standing on the two farthest from one another.

"So how do you want to do this?" asked Naruto.

"Since it would be unfair to do so otherwise, I'll leave my Byakugan for another time. I shouldn't reveal all of my secrets in one go," Neji said confidently. Naruto nodded at this but Neji saw this as a true challenge as he had always fought with his Byakugan activated so he could always see his opponent.

"In that case I won't be using my major power either," said Naruto with a smirk, causing Neji to tilt his head slightly in confusion. Going against superior opponents, he was used to them only going at twenty percent of their maximum capacity. Here, however, there was a boy a year younger than him, who came from no major family saying that he had some technique hidden for another time. If so why hadn't he used it against the bullies when they had attacked Hinata? Although when he thought about it, he realized that since Naruto had been scrutinized a great deal of his life, if he was to use powerful techniques against someone with no ninja background it could lead to a lot of trouble. Understanding this, he couldn't help but feel like he was gaining respect for the boy.

"Shall we begin?" asked Neji, leaping off the post and landing in his family's trademark fighting form. Naruto nodded before leaping parallel to him dropping into an unusual stance. While Neji's was straight and direct, Naruto's looked like it was more fluid, no muscle was extended to its outright potential. Neji took this into account and was the first to charge forward, Naruto simply standing there waiting for Neji to come closer, but when Neji dealt a severe blow to Naruto's chest, it burst in a cloud of smoke to reveal a log with a piece of paper on it. Neji looked around wildly, he hadn't expected anything like this since he had been watching Naruto for a majority of the time. Picking up the paper, he read it silently.

_Didn't expect that one did ya!_

Neji cursed silently under his breath, if he had had his Byakugan activated he would have been able to tell that that had been an inanimate object. It wasn't hard to figure out he had swapped himself with one of the logs which had already been attacked before, but he had done it so well that Neji hadn't been able to tell the difference. Without his eyes though however, for the first time in a long time, Neji felt vulnerable.

_..._

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**...**

In the middle of the city, crowds began to line the streets intent on seeing the guests of honour arrive. They waited patiently, members of ANBU watching hidden on the rooftops and every sheltered area in case something went wrong. A cheer erupted from the crowd as the three men came into view, the head ninjas from Kumogakure who were to sign a peace treaty, signalling an end to the hostility the two villages had shown each other for so long. This was to be a day well remembered for more than one reason.

...

Neji groaned as he looked around, rubbing the bandages across his forehead briefly. Without the use of his eyes, he was unable to locate Naruto easily and he realised why he was taught to use them so often. Without the use of the Byakugan, it was as if he couldn't see at all.

"Did Naruto use a Kawarimi?" asked Ino completely thrown out of the loop.

"A Kawa what now?" asked Tenten in response.

"A Kawarimi is a technique where you replace your body with that of an inanimate object," explained Sakura. "It's one of the more basic techniques you need to survive in the ninja world."

"Naruto-kun is so cool," admired Hinata, a blush creeping across her face.

"You only learn that sort of stuff when we enter the academy, but you have to be at least eight years old to enter," analysed Ino wondering how Naruto was able to execute a technique like that.

"So I'd be able to enter the academy now?" asked Tenten.

"They're halfway through this year though," said Sakura. "Even if you were to enter you'd have to try and catch up half a year. Why don't you wait and join us next year?"

"Are you all joining?" asked Tenten looking at the three girls who gave a nod of approval, although Hinata returned to looking at the ground at a slight angle. "Sounds like a plan then," she said with a smile before focusing back on the fight along with the other girls.

"What are you planning?" questioned Neji, reaching into his back pocket and grabbing hold of some blunted Shuriken. Since he was only a first year at the academy, he was unable to be given anything which could fatally injure someone. Hearing the snapping of a twig, his hand shot out at a remarkable speed, flinging the shuriken in the designated direction. The girl's watched on as they saw the shuriken fly towards the charging Naruto. Neji smirked as he watched the flying object fly towards Naruto only for the Uzumaki boy to twist in midair, his arm lifting upwards to catch the shuriken on his index finger. Before Neji's face could change to show his confusion, Naruto had finished rotating and flung the shuriken back at Neji. Acting on instinct, Neji shifted to the side, just dodging the projectile as it brushed past his clothing, ripping the fabric slightly. Shifting his attention back to the charging Naruto who was now within range, he sent a strike straight towards Naruto's forehead, only to hit nothing but air.

Before he realised what had happened, Neji felt his knee buckle as Naruto drove his heel into the vulnerable area. Dropping to one knee, Neji managed to raise his hands in time to grab the arm which was intent on being a follow up strike. Using the limb to his advantage, Neji pulled himself upright and in doing so pulled Naruto past him, opening up the boy's back. Without hesitation, Neji hit Naruto's back three times but without the sight of his Byakugan he was unable to deal any critical damage. Naruto stumbled a bit before regaining his footing and turning around to face Neji, only to find the Hyūga charging at him, delivering a solid kick to Naruto's chest which sent him back several feet. Naruto composed himself and got back into his stance, a smirk spread across his face.

"It would seem I underestimated you," said Neji, shifting his weight slightly to his good leg. He was proclaimed at the academy as a possible prodigy one of which Itachi Uchiha had been when he was at the academy. To have someone who was younger than him fight on equal grounds, nobody at the academy would believe it but they weren't here to witness it. Neji couldn't help but wonder since he was considered a prodigy, what would be the appropriate name that would be given to Naruto? Putting it to the side for the moment, he adjusted into the family stance and fixed his gaze on Naruto.

"You're not so bad yourself," said Naruto, never actually having heard of the prodigy that was the Hyūga in front of him. He had tried to gain access to the academy early but they had refused him entry.

Accessing his chakra, Neji made a quick hand signal. "Bunshin no jutsu," he shouted before two copies of Neji popped into existence. With his knowledge of replications, Naruto deduced that only one would be able to do damage to him as only one of them had a physical body. He knew there were ways to figure out which one it was but he had no time to work it out as they all charged forward. Naruto weaved in and out of the three attackers, not wanting to be hit by any in case it was the real one. A flicker of movement was all Naruto needed before he leapt forward driving his knee into the chin of the real Neji, forcing his clones to burst from existence.

Hinata squealed in delight while Tenten shouted for joy as Neji hit the ground hard on his back. Ino and Sakura however were stoic, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Neji winced as he opened his eyes, the harsh sun's rays blaring into them until Naruto blocked his view, a smile spread across his face.

"How did you know which one was me?" asked Neji weakly, his jaw feeling numb from the blow.

"You hesitated slightly when you landed on your right leg, the one I had hit earlier," explained Naruto. "The other two kept pushing forward without difficulty while you limped ever so slightly."

"It seems you are quite observant," said Neji. "I guess it was destiny that I was defeated today."

"Don't use that as an excuse in a real fight," said Naruto offering Neji a helping hand. Neji took the offered limb as Naruto hoisted him onto his feet. "Destiny cannot be the judge of our bouts, it is all decided by whether or not we are strong both mentally and physically in order to beat our opponents. Not only that, but is also the courage to never give in, to keep fighting even when you know you are past your limit. Destiny doesn't decide how strong we are, it is our own decisions which help mould us into what we are today."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Neji absorbing the information. Perhaps this street urchin was wiser than he appeared to be.

"It seems that the crowd has gotten bigger," said Naruto looking over Neji's shoulder at the small group of people who had followed. The sound of clapping from behind them however shook their attention the other way. Naruto and Neji watched as four kids roughly Neji's age appeared from the undergrowth of the forest. "You know them?" whispered Naruto to his fighting comrade.

"They're in my class," said Neji back, not taking his eyes off the approaching ninja's in training.

"Isn't this a sad day, to see the top of our class beaten by a mere kid," said the ringleader. Naruto and Neji said nothing in response which seemed to irk the intruders somewhat. "Got nothing to say in your defence Neji, pathetic."

"Why would you care?" said Neji breaking the silence he had maintained. "The facts still remain; if Naruto here was able to beat me then you would be defeated too."

"Do you really think that outcast could beat me?" shouted the leader as his friends chuckled behind him before he slipped into his stance. "Not only will we beat him, by the time we're done there won't be anything left of him." Behind him, his three friends dropped into their respectful stances, each more elaborate than the others.

Naruto sighed as he picked up a branch which had been snapped off of the Kawarimi he had used earlier. In a fluid motion, he tossed the branch forward to have it bury within the leader's stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Neji smirked as his eyes altered slightly, the Byakugan flaring into existence. "You'll pay for that!" shouted one of the lackeys as the three of them charged forward, followed closely by the leader who had recovered slightly. Anger burnt brightly in his eyes, nobody made a mockery of him!

Neji slipped into his stance as did Naruto as they stood side by side as the first of the attackers leapt at them.

...

"That was amazing," said Tenten as they walked back towards the town as a group. Neji and Naruto didn't seem to mind that the number of people they were with had gone up.

"Can you teach me some of that Taijutsu Naruto?" asked Ino, impressed with her blonde counterparts fighting skills.

"I'd like to learn as well Naruto-kun," said Hinata, aware that her father would prefer if she remained loyal to the family fighting style. Neji seemed to frown slightly but let it pass; while he and Naruto had been fighting together he had noticed that Naruto had shifted into three different stances depending on the situation. Not only that but he had done it with little stress, flowing into one from the other, making him think that he should learn some more stances in case the need arose.

"We'll see what happens," said Naruto rubbing the back of his head. He was happy that he had been able to stretch his legs out in a worthwhile battle. He had been training for a while but since none of the senior ninjas were willing to teach him he had had to effectively teach himself. This had been done by watching others fight one another and mimicking the movements before shifting it in order to form his own techniques built for someone his height. He had nowhere near enough skill to take on a Genin or anything like that, but it would come with time.

"I would like to spar with you again," said Neji. "I believe I was able to learn some valuable lessons from my defeat."

"It was only a spar Neji, there are no winners or losses, it's just a test to try out one's skills against another," said Naruto, not liking the idea that he had defeated someone he had called a friend in a fight. Those other four who were writhing in pain back at the training ground; he was willing to call that battle a solid victory.

"I can't help but notice that you seem to change characteristics whenever fighting is mentioned," said Neji causing Naruto to subtly twitch involuntarily. "Any reason to this?"

"I hadn't noticed," said Naruto quickly as if he was hiding something. This was picked up almost instantly by everyone around them but they let it slide, if he didn't want to say something they wouldn't force him.

"I wonder if the council meeting is over yet?" asked Sakura changing the topic.

"It won't be over for a while," said a new voice startling those already there. Neji and Naruto leapt in front of the girls in a protective barrier as if instinctual. "Don't you look like a solid pack," said the girl now stepping out into the open. She had two red fang symbols tattooed to her cheeks, the sign of the Inuzuka clan. She had sleek brown hair which stretched past her shoulders in a tightly knit ponytail and for her young age she already had a respectful bosom which Ino and Sakura couldn't help but be jealous at. By her feet scampered three puppies which looked up excitedly at the six kids.

"Are you related to Kiba?" asked Naruto who had played with the young boy at the park a few times.

"He's my younger brother," she said proudly. "My name's Hana," she introduced. "And these are my partners, the Haimaru brothers. We've just been out here doing a bit of extra training."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Hinata bowing slightly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto," said the boisterous boy loudly.

Hana smirked at this, "I know all about Uzumaki Naruto, Kiba tells me quite a bit about you. Not only that but your name manages to irk a lot of people around the marketplace yet they have never so much as talked to you. They have no right to talk about you behind your back."

"Thank you," said Naruto bashfully, already liking this woman.

"Excuse me, how old are you?" asked Ino.

"I'm eleven, at the end of this year I'll be in my final year at the academy," answered Hana causing Ino and Sakura's jaws to drop, hardly believing that a woman only four years older had the bust of someone in their late teens.

"How old was Anko?" Hinata asked Naruto in barely more than a whisper.

"She's thirteen I think, she'll be fourteen in a couple of months," answered Naruto wondering why Hinata had brought this up now.

"What do you mean by the council won't be finished for a while?" asked Sakura snapping out of her stupor.

"Today we've got some guests from Kumogakure, they're here to sign a peace treaty before they leave tomorrow morning," said Hana. "I think they arrived a little while ago and went straight for the council meeting."

"Peace is a wonderful thing," said Tenten, having moved from town to town she and her father always had to be wary about rivalries the town might have had with somewhere else.

Hana was about to add onto that when her head shot towards town, sniffing wildly. "I smell something," she said inhaling deeply. "It smells like smoke." The children followed her example but at first they couldn't smell anything, unaware of the Inuzuka's keen sense of smell. But slowly, the vile smell of something burning filled their nostrils.

"Come on, let's go," said Naruto charging forward, the rest of them only a step behind. When they reached the town and were out of the forest they could see a thick plume of smoke reaching high into the sky. Wasting no time, they made their way towards the inferno with the intention to help in any way that they could. ANBU with knowledge in water jutsu made their way towards the fire quickly applying their skills as soon as they got to the area. As they arrived to where the fire was occurring, all the colour in Naruto's face was drained as he watched fire burst out of his apartment window. Dropping to his knees, he began to silently weep as tears swelled in his eyes.

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata softly as if sharing Naruto's pain. Tenten was about to comfort him in a hug but Hana beat her to it, lightly wrapping her arms around Naruto allowing his head to rest against her breasts, much like how a mother would tend for her child. The younger girls could only watch on before kneeling beside the crying boy. Neji remained standing, watching the ANBU extinguish the fire but with the amount of smoke which had been coming out of the apartment building it was doubtful that anything could be salvaged. There was a commotion going on nearby where a woman was fighting against some ninja who were restraining her. She was yelling all manner of curses and words of hatred towards what she called the 'demon child.' She was quickly apprehended and taken away, no doubt to the interrogation department. It was clear that she had been the one who had started the fire and had known what she had been doing but why would she target Naruto and call him such things. Neji pushed these thoughts back, noticing that ANBU had started to move in to investigate; he took one look at the girls comforting Naruto before going to investigate himself.

He made his way through the crowd, two ANBU were having a hard time restraining a violet haired woman who was shouting a number of profanities, claiming how she was going to kill the bitch who did this. Neji concluded that her apartment must have been close to Naruto's or they were friends despite the fact that she was several years older. He had to smile at this possibility, even though he had only officially met him today, he had discovered that he had a way to make people warm up to him. Seeing that the ANBU had the place well guarded as the investigated the inside, Neji scaled a nearby water pipe and made his way on top of a neighbouring roof in order to get a better look. The door to the apartment was closed but Neji saw all he needed to see by the writing painted on the door. Those he did know were disgusting in their own right, the words he couldn't understand he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what they meant. Seething in disgust, he knew that this wasn't destiny for a child younger than he to be hated so much. Having seen enough Neji started leaping across rooftops he needed to speak with his father about possible accommodations for the Uzumaki boy for the night.

...

Minutes passed as the commotion died down and Hana looked at the boy in her arms to find that he had fallen asleep crying, as if his dreams were the only comfort he could find. Looking at the other girls who noticed Naruto's condition, she spoke softly as to not wake him, "Where's a place where he can rest quietly for a while."

"My house is only a couple of blocks down the road," said Sakura. "He can rest there until he wakes up."

"Sounds like a plan then," said Hana gently scooping the young boy into her arms, the Haimaru brothers watching as she did.

"Would it be alright if we wait with him until he wakes up?" asked Hinata worried about the Naruto's safety.

"I'm sure my mum won't mind," said Sakura as she started walking home, beckoning for the rest of them to follow her.

"Should we wait for Neji?" asked Tenten noticing that their partner was missing.

"He'll be able to find us," said Hinata before noticing Naruto squirming slightly.

"Let's hurry," said Ino walking at the front alongside Sakura having been to her house many a time before. Without another word the young group of people walked towards Sakura's place with a stride in their step.

"Is he heavy?" asked Tenten wanting to know if she could help in any way.

"Actually, I don't think it's normal for a boy his age to be this thin," said Hana having carried Kiba around when he was younger.

"You mean he's malnourished," said Hinata worried.

"We can't make any assumptions yet," said Hana.

"Have you guys realised we've been getting a lot of funny looks," said Ino noticing the people staring at them with disgust. Looking around, all of the girls could see that they were being avoided, as if they carried the plague. Hana even noticed that parents of her classmates seemed to be looking at her with disgust. This worried them, they were unsure of what they had done wrong if anything.

"We're here," said Sakura pulling out a key and opening the front door. She stepped through and swung the door wide, allowing her guests to enter freely. "Put him on the couch in the living room, I'll go get a spare blanket from upstairs," instructed Sakura as she closed the door after Tenten who had been the last to enter came through. Hana nodded in understanding, doing as she was told as Sakura silently made her way up to her room.

Ino, Tenten and Sakura sat down at the kitchen table as Hana placed Naruto gently down in the next room. As Hana returned to the kitchen, Sakura had come down from the second story with a blanket in hand. Moving into the living room, she found Naruto crawled up in a ball on the couch as if frightened. She couldn't blame him, many of the young girls were told to stay away from Naruto's place by their parents, her own mother included. As she put the blanket over him, easing his pain slightly she couldn't help but wonder why she had always been told to stay away from him? Her mother had never given her a genuine explanation and this scared her. Why would her mother tell her to avoid someone her own age yet not tell her why?

Sakura brushed Naruto's hair out of his eyes before leaving the room, to find the other four girls sitting silently at the kitchen table, and she couldn't blame them. If it hadn't been for Naruto, chances are that the five of them wouldn't have made friends amongst themselves for a number of years, if at all. Sakura took her seat in between Tenten and Ino, joining the girl's in their silence. While they wanted to get to know more about one another, they weren't willing to do so if it could accidentally wake up Naruto. Nearly half an hour passed as they sat there, not a word spoken between them but the silence they shared helped them understand the mutual respect they had for one another and for Naruto. The silence would change however as the door to the house opened once more to reveal none other than Sakura's mother, the head of the civilian council and the constant voice of disapproval to whatever a certain blonde haired kid did. Miss Yukihiro Haruno.

...

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Notgonnasay09: Thanks for having faith that I will provide some form of originality to this piece. Maybe this chapter has done just that?**

**Brian Stetzel: I can already tell I'm going to enjoy going back and forth with you. For Naruto's strength, I don't plan on making him all powerful as I don't like the idea of being able to defeat everything simply with brute strength.**

**Onto the deal with Hanabi joining in on the harem...give it a couple of chapters and you shall have my answer as she will be making an appearance. The pointers you made out are genuine but one thing I have to say is that in Australia we spell skeptical as sceptical. As such the misinterpretation was made. Don't worry about stepping on my toes or anything like that, I actually enjoy these long winded reviews which give me something to respond to, whether they be good or bad.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto**

**...**

Yukihiro stood in the doorway, slight confusion on her face as she looked at the four girls who sat beside her daughter. While she was happy that she had been making new friends she could have picked civilian ones instead of the daughters of ninjas who no doubt would fill her head full of rancid dreams. She didn't mind the Yamanaka girl, she too enjoyed making herself beautiful and her father wasn't annoying in the council room since he usually rested alongside the head of the Shikamaru clan who considered anything non-ninja related to be too much of a hassle to argue for or against. The other two ninja girls were a bit of a worry and while one of them was her age she was the daughter of the Hyūga, a powerful family within the ninja community. The eldest one was the Inuzuka and if she had the characteristics of the Inuzuka that was in the council she would be loud and boisterous and stand against everything she said. Yukihiro couldn't believe it sometimes, she was the head of the civilian half of the council and she always had facts and figures to support her claims. This always bought the support of the civilian half of the council but most of the time the ninja half of the council disagreed with what she was saying simply due to the fact that it wouldn't benefit the community as a whole. This irked her on many occasions, due to them making her feel as if her part in the council was simply a name, a facade in order to make the community happy. Sure some of her suggestions would get shut down by the ninja side of the council; she had tried to make it so that only children from ninja clans were allowed access into the ninja academy, effectively trying to shut her own daughter out of the program. Like most of her suggestions however, this was shot down in flames. She had even tried to get the age of entry to the academy changed so that they had to be at least twelve years old when they began, the year that they currently graduated at. She had never heard the Inuzuka bitch yell so loud before, just like the animals she kept she had the ferocity of a wild beast. Then there were the situations with the Uzumaki filth, even though the ninja council found him annoying at times they weren't willing to punish the boy as severely as he should have been. She wasn't blind though, she knew what happened to him in the middle of the streets nearly every week but he just didn't seem to learn. It was that lack of respect for the community, no doubt due to the poisoning constantly infiltrating his system, which that constantly pissed her off and every time she saw him she just wanted to throttle some sense into his being. That and the fact that his prisoner was also the reason she was a war widow.

"This is...unexpected," said Yukihiro as she closed the door behind her. "Who are your new friends?" she asked almost spitting the last word out.

"Mum, this is Hinata, Hana and Tenten," she said introducing each person individually. Yukihiro's gaze remained on Tenten, her features looking like nobody on the ninja council. Maybe amongst all these new friends of hers she'd managed to make one with a person who didn't aspire to be a ninja. "Hinata, Tenten and I are going to be in the same ninja class next year." Then again maybe not.

"Next year you say, I thought I told you I wanted you to wait another year before entering the academy," said Yukihiro calmly as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Miss Haruno-san," said Hinata speaking up. "It's common for children to enter the academy when they turn eight."

"It's common, that does not mean that it's either correct or right," said Yukihiro, speaking like a true diplomat.

"I've been at the academy for three years now and despite a couple of cuts there has been nothing dangerous," said Hana, the pups circling her feet growling at Yukihiro as she walked closer.

"Yes, but children shouldn't be put in any danger when they are your age, they shouldn't even worry about scrapping their knees when they fall off the swing set," said Yukihiro as she placed an elbow on the table and rested her chin on her palm. "Instead, you are forced to analyse every situation and make the correct choice otherwise risk losing your life." None of the girls at the table replied to this, not wanting to give her more fuel to add to the fire she was building. Eventually it was Tenten who spoke up.

"Shouldn't you allow Sakura to go to the academy next year considering she will be with her friends?" she asked.

"She can make friends with people younger than her the following year," said Yukihiro in a rushed manner, as if setting the law.

"Or is it someone my age who you don't want me to see," stated Sakura in a matter of fact tone. She watched as a sly smirk spread across her face, the devil's advocate clearly at work.

"Your simply using your imagination, like you should for a girl your age," she said in a motherly tone which had a hint of hatred built up behind it, as if Sakura's comment had gotten under her skin slightly.

"You don't want her to be in the same class as Naruto," said Hana boldly, no hint of doubt in her voice. "Mum tells me about stories which go on in the council room and how you're trying to push it through that Naruto doesn't even get accepted into the academy."

"It's for his own safety," said Yukihiro standing straight up, assuming a dominating position. "You've seen what the people in the street do to him, imagine if a Chūnin at the academy had similar views, do you think he would survive knowing that the people who are meant to guide him are out for his blood?" While her comment put up a solid point, to Hinata and Hana it seemed well rehearsed. Ino was tempted to use her family jutsu to delve into her friend's mother's mind and find out the truth herself but that could backfire on her badly. It wasn't that she didn't know how to use it, her father had taught it to her at a young age so she could learn the family jutsus early in life. It was just using it on a civilian without proper authority could have negative consequences.

Ino had remained silent throughout the conversation, picking up every slight hint of doubt in Yukihiro's voice. Like Hana, her father had told her a lot of stories about how Naruto was berated constantly by the civilian council, Yukihiro often at the forefront. If she was to walk into the living room to find Naruto recovering it would be a horrible thing. It would be equally bad if Naruto was to wake up and stumble unwillingly into the kitchen due to the hatred and abuse which would be targeted at him by the older woman, and this in turn would get Sakura in trouble. She began to try and figure out a way to get Naruto out of there without much of a hassle but it wouldn't be easy. Unfortunately she didn't have the smarts of her father's teammate or his son who was rumoured to be a genius in the making, the only real problem with the entire family was that they were lazy.

"Why does everyone hate Naruto so much?" asked Hinata innocently. This put Yukihiro back a couple of paces due to the fact she couldn't say the truth but there wasn't really a conceivable lie she could create. She could say that his birthday corresponded with the attack of the Kyūbi which was part of the truth however it also put the citizens in a bad light. So instead she opted to say a different truth.

"People hate him for many reasons, but they all centre into one aspect of his being, I would tell you it but I like my head where it is," she said, knowing that if she went any further she would be executed for breaking the Hokage's law. The girls looked in content at this, clearly there was something about Naruto that made him hated, but there was a possibility that he didn't even know what it was. That would be one of the reasons why he never struck out at those attacking him, just because he wanted to be accepted. Yet the answers they had been given only lead to more questions, it was obvious when she had finished her statement that she wasn't permitted to say anymore. This in itself led to a lot of questions, many of which could be further broken down into sub categories. Ino gripped her temples in frustration; she needed Shikamaru here to decipher the hidden messages.

Ino felt a sudden pain in her shin, one of the puppies had clawed at her, but not too hard so that she didn't squeal in pain. Her eyes turned and focused on Hana who tilted her head lightly towards the living room, clearly she had thought was thinking along the same lines as Ino as to how to get Naruto out of there in one piece. "So what's it like being in the council?" asked Hana.

"Why do you ask?" asked Yukihiro in response.

"In a couple of years, if my mother is out on missions I might be required to take her place for a couple of meetings. I'd thought I'd ask you what to expect," said Hana. Yukihiro smiled, thinking that perhaps this girl would actually show some interest in the council and unlike her mother could be reasoned with. Ino however realised that if Hana wanted to know how the council worked she would ask someone on the ninja side of it. In other words, she was giving her time. Pushing her chair back Ino stood up.

"Excuse me for a minute, I just need to use the restroom," she said turning and walking off into the living room which connected to the bathroom, as such it wasn't suspicious. Yukihiro paid it no part as she started to describe what happened in the council and had the attention of the girls around her, although with three of them with family in the council it was no surprise.

...

Ino paced back and forth in the living room, Naruto still sleeping soundly although the blanket had been half kicked off at some stage. She thought about why Hinata had targeted her specifically instead of doing it herself. There was a window that they could escape out of but if she tried to carry Naruto she might knock something over which in turn would alert Yukihiro and it would be game over. Suddenly it clicked and she had to resist slapping her head in stupidity. She had her mind transfer jutsu she could use. She didn't have the chakra to use it on a person who was conscious for an elongated period of time but if the person was asleep she would be able to get him out of there with little difficulty. Sitting down on the floor as to not make a noise when she transferred body, she cupped her hands in her family's signature pose.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu," she said quietly before her body slumped forward as if in a meditative position. Seconds seemed to pass before Naruto's eyes shot open, his body now in the control of Ino. Silently, he placed the blanket on the floor before tip toeing towards the window, pushing it open slightly, grateful that it didn't squeak in the slightest. Taking a quick look over the shoulder to make sure that her body was okay, Ino made her escape in Naruto's body into the alleyway.

Looking around, she needed a place to hide Naruto's body so that it wouldn't be found by anyone. From what she had heard of the sufferings that Naruto had gone through from her father, she didn't want to leave his body prone to attack. She decided that the roofs would be the safest bet and there would be little chance of any civilians up there that could do any damage. Seeing a box of crates, she decided to use that as her leverage point and leapt towards it, however the strength behind Naruto's legs was much unlike her own. Unfortunately since she didn't close the window the sound could be heard from within the Haruno household.

The legs were like springs and propelled her over the boxes smashing her stomach into the corner of a wall as she did. She dropped to the floor and coughed up a bit of blood, likewise her body did the same thing as blood trickled down her lips as Yukihiro came in to investigate along with Hana who would try to become an expert bullshit artist within a matter of seconds. She rubbed her head, as if trying to push the pain away. She looked at the carnage she had caused, boxes all but destroyed from the force of her jump. As she stood up, she looked down at Naruto's body, as if confused about what had happened. She had jumped the approximate distance she thought she would have to for her own body to land on the first one but had ended up going through the top one.

Turning to the parallel walls, she contemplated her options as she heard voices coming from the end of the alleyway. Acting as if on instinct, she jumped onto the right hand wall before pushing off to the left hand side before pushing off again, landing on the roof and just out of view as the villages came to check on the carnage. Ino panted frantically, thinking that if she had been caught whether or not she would have the courage to go through the beating in Naruto's place as he slept. She was curious to know how she had done the leaping off the walls but she figured since Naruto often had to escape from unruly mobs he had had to learn certain escape routes. His body must have realised the danger it was in and all Ino needed to do was think of it and the body would do the rest. This of course wouldn't be the case if she had greater chakra control but at the moment she was happy that she did.

"Naruto are you okay?" asked Neji as he leapt across the rooftops. Ino turned her head around to see the Hyūga coming towards her.

"Neji its Ino," she explained in a feminine voice which startled him momentarily. "It was getting tight so I had to get him out of there. Where have you been?"

"I've just spoken with my father and uncle to see whether or not it would be acceptable for Naruto to stay at our house tonight due to the recent incident," he said, speaking the last word with venom. "They seemed to understand so Naruto will be staying with us for the night."

"That's good to hear," Ino said, although had Neji not gone and done that she would have likely asked her father the same question.

"Hey guys," shouted Hana as the rest of the group minus Sakura ran along the rooftops, having found various ladders and ways to make it up quickly, even the Haimaru brothers had somehow managed to get on the roof. In Hana's hands she carried the unconscious Ino carefully. "Sakura wanted to come as well but her mother told her to stay behind."

"That's okay, how'd you get my body out?" asked Ino looking at herself.

"When I saw you unconscious with the blood on your lips I said that you needed to be taken to the hospital, so we quickly made an exit out the front door," explained Hana.

"I'm not sure if it worked though, Miss Haruno-san looked like she knew something was up," said Hinata.

"Well we made it out, that's the important thing," said Tenten.

"Alright then, I can feel Naruto starting to stir so I'm going to disengage, Tenten can you catch me?" asked Ino as she interlocked her fingers. Tenten nodded as she positioned herself roughly where Naruto's body would fall. "Kai!" shouted Ino as Naruto's body dropped limply into Tenten's arms as she blushed slightly, she had never had a boy this close to her before.

A few moments passed before Hinata raised a very important question while Tenten gently rested Naruto on the roof. "Shouldn't she be back in her body now?" All eyes focused on Ino as Hana placed her by the sleeping Naruto, no signs of consciousness showing from either.

"Something's not right," said Neji confirming Hinata's worries. It was clear that Ino had disengaged the jutsu but somehow she hadn't returned to her body. If that was the case shouldn't she still be in control of Naruto's body. They looked at one another, as if hoping one of them could provide an answer but none was given. All they could do was wait.

...

A droplet fell on top of Ino's head causing her to spin around frantically, her feet dragging in the foot of water which covered the entire floor. The entire place was damp and dark, what little light there was came in through vents in the ceiling. The walls were a monotonous grey and several gaps in them allowed entry into different areas.

Ino couldn't help but raise her hands to her chest, her hands intertwined with one another so tightly that the blood flow to her fingers had stopped. "Where am I?" she asked only for her voice to echo down the isolated corridor with no clear exit. Was she scared in her predicament? No, she was downright terrified, fear circling through her entire being. Putting on a brave face, she stepped through the water in search of a way out.

...

**Has Ino delved too far and why wasn't Sakura aloud to go with her friends? Find out soon.**

**For all those wondering how Hanabi is going to be involved, a sleepover at the Hyūga compound ought to do it.**

**Halfanz: I don't like the idea of an overpowered main character, rather I show the step by step building blocks and how they've changed as a result. I can also safely tell you he has no idea of the extent of his own abilities, having mostly self trained.**

**Wisdom-Jewel: Apart from self learning, Anko is the only one who would have willingly taught Naruto anything since they are so close. I'm not saying that there weren't other sources but that is the most obvious one.**

**Lord Anubis Judge of the Dead: That's one thing I noticed with most harem fics with Sakura in them, either they start off as a bitch and have an epiphany or they realize Sasuke doesn't love them and goes for second best. By starting interactions at a younger age it changes it around. As for the Kumo incident, I needed it pushed back in order for the next couple of chapters to work properly.**

**Alex: They're kids at the moment, I can't have anything but fluffiness. As for Naruto and Hinata actually having time alone, the Hyūga compound is a big place with lots of isolated areas. As for the time skip, I need to introduce all the characters first and start to create relationships, they don't simply blossom out of nowhere.**

**Kakarot Son: Somehow I don't think teaching an A rank jutsu to Naruto this early is a good idea.**

**Truemasterhaseo: Let's see if I can maximize that potential.**

**I think that was all the ones worth replying to. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please Review**

**The more reviews the quicker the update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto**

...

"Sakura could you come here for a second dear?" called Yukihiro from the living room. Sakura swallowed slightly, fearing that Ino had accidentally broken something when she had smuggled Naruto's body out. It hadn't taken her long to work out what had happened, she only feared that her mother had worked it out as well.

"What is it mum?" asked Sakura as she came into the room.

"Could you explain why there is a blanket from your room down here instead of on your bed?" she asked, piercing eyes daring Sakura to slip up. Sakura's mind tried to think of a reasonable answer in the little time she had, no matter what she said it would backfire on her if her mother kept pushing for answers, which no doubt she would. "I'm waiting," said Yukihiro starting to lose her patience.

"Well...you see...it was..." stuttered Sakura unable to think of anything convincing. Yukihiro nodded her head, everything starting to fit together like the pieces of a jigsaw. Moments later a resounding crack could be heard coming from inside the Haruno household.

...

"We need to take them somewhere safe," analysed Neji, he didn't feel safe out here in the open. It wasn't so much the fact that civilians could no longer find them; it was more about what would happen if they were to be found by anyone on top of a roof with two people unconscious. Naruto unconscious, from what he had seen, people might turn a blind eye to it but for a clan head to be knocked out was never a good sign.

"Where would nobody be at this time of the day?" asked Tenten, still not used to the town so she had no answer. Hana contemplated saying her place but it was on the complete other side of town, they would be seen at some point and then questions would be asked.

"We need to calm down and think this through," said Hinata. "Just relax for a moment."

Hana inhaled deeply, following the Hyūga's advice. This didn't last long when their peace was interrupted. "What the hell happened to Naruto!" shouted someone from nearby alerting everyone of another's presence. Hana kept her guard up, prepared to protect a member of her current pack, but Hinata and Tenten relaxed when they saw it was Anko. Neji looked at her bemused, wondering how anyone was allowed to wear such revealing clothing in public.

"Anko, it's good to see you, we need your help," said Tenten pleading to the older kunoichi.

"What happened to Naruto," stated Anko demanding an answer.

"He saw his apartment on fire," said Hinata. "I...I think his body might have shut down to help him."

Anko rested her chin in the ball of her hand. "Makes sense I guess, his mind would have been under a lot of stress and it would have switched itself off in order to allow him to protect not only himself but those around him."

"What do you mean by those around him?" asked Neji.

"Naruto has been picked on and discriminated against for years, well past breaking point," explained Anko. "In order to help him vent his frustration, I've been teaching him Taijutsu and basic Ninjutsu. He goes out every now and again and just trains against things like trees, kicking them in the same spot hour after hour. I found him once focusing on right crosses while tears streamed down his eyes and blood trickled off his knuckles. I had to stop him before he did any permanent damage."

"Naruto..." said Hinata trailing off as she looked at the unconscious boy. Neji could see sorrow in Hinata's eyes and in turn felt for his cousin before returning to Anko, unwilling to show any major signs of emotion.

"So you're saying this incident might have pushed him past breaking point and he would have gone on a rampage," analysed Hana.

"That's right," said Anko.

"But is that a bad thing?" asked Tenten. "Shouldn't he be allowed to get angry at those who hurt him?"

"The problem with that is that he doesn't want civilians to know that he is already training to be a ninja. According to my Sensei, the civilian council is trying to deny Naruto the rights to go to the academy until he become more mature. If they found out he was training on his own it would give them verbal accusations to help push their claim," said Anko.

"And he knows about this?" asked Neji referring to his fellow male.

"I don't think so, but he wants to keep his skills hidden as if to shock everyone when the time comes," said Anko. "I could be wrong though," she followed on with a shrug.

"Well we still need to find a place to hide," said Hinata pressing her fingers together, trying to think of a place where they could all hide out. She doubted any of them wanted to be alone right now.

A resounding crack was heard from nearby followed by shouts of pervert from several ladies. The young children dropped to the flat of the roof as the ninjas in training did, crawling up to the rim of the roof to peer over the other side. They saw flocks of women who were running around in only towels or simple swimwear shouting profanities and curses at a man running off into the woods with thick white hair stretching down his back.

"I think I know just the place," said Hana as a smile spread across her face before turning to the Hyūga heiress. "You were right Hinata, in these situations you just have to relax." Needless to say the younger ones in the group were confused as a smile spread over Anko's face as well as Hana's.

...

"Where am I?" questioned Ino, praying that somebody would answer her. Her arms were wrapped around her body in a type of hug in order to keep herself warm in these damp conditions. She didn't believe her friends were cruel enough to dump her body off in a sewer as a sick type of joke even though she had only gotten to know a few of them for the last couple of hours.

She waded through the shallow water and looked down one of the corridors to see endless nothingness; there was no light source which she could see. She continued moving, scared that is she stood in one place too long it wouldn't result in a happy ending. "Hello," Ino cried out loudly, hoping that someone would respond. At this stage she didn't care whether or not the person who talked back was even from Konoha or not, she was downright frightened.

Ino stopped in her footsteps, being able to hear the sound of someone else breathing. Her legs took off in a sprint towards the sound; she didn't want to be alone any longer. Running down a corridor she saw light down the end and took this as a good sign. When she reached the room however she started to wonder whether or not it was such a good idea.

The width of the room could easily fit in her clan's household, the overall size overwhelmed her. The frightening part however was the metal bars which stretched from the floor to the roof, each individual bar thicker than the trees which surrounded the village. In between the two middle bars there was a piece of paper with writing on it but she couldn't make out what it said from where she was.

A cold chuckle filled the air, sending shivers down her spine and Ino's being was telling her to get out of there, but she was cemented to the ground by fear, as if by showing her back she would be shot down from behind. "Isn't this a surprise," said a womanly voice startling Ino somewhat. "The first person I have seen in seven years is nothing but a small child who got lost."

"Where are you?" shouted Ino, looking around frantically. Another cold chuckle before two large eyes were seen from behind the metal bars. Ino nearly screamed just from the sight of them, they were twice the height of her and were filled with hatred. The only thing that prevented her from screaming out was that she also saw a bit of compassion in them.

"I have answered your question now answer mine, do you seek to harm my kit by moving around in his body?" she asked, a threatening growl following.

"Naruto, no no no," said Ino frantically waving her hands wildly. "I had to move his body so that we wouldn't get caught." Ino was nearly in tears as she spoke at a rapid pace. "If he'd been caught I don't know what would have happened."

"After all he's been through today, I'll be surprised if he wakes up baring the same happiness he usually does," she said, their eyes no longer baring malice towards the young girl. Before Ino could react, the eyes behind the bars began to shrink rapidly before they were no longer visible. Ino blinked a couple of times, part of her starting to believe that she had gone mad before an elegant woman stepped out from in between the bars. Ino's jaw dropped at the immense beauty of this woman with flaming red hair and breasts the size of melons; she was able to distinguish this fact pretty quickly due to the fact the woman was completely in the nude. Ino forced her eyes upright as the woman stood before her, looking down at the seven year old girl with the kindness that a mother would express towards a child. "You need not fear me, if you don't wish to harm my kit then no harm shall fall upon you."

"Who are you?" asked Ino, words finally forming in her mouth.

"I think it would be easier to tell you what I am rather than who," she said waving her hand before her, conjuring two seats out of nothingness. Ino wasn't so surprised at what had just happened, she had unintentionally decided that she would just accept anything that happened here. "Have a seat," she offered.

"Thank you," said Ino shyly as she took a seat, her legs compressed together tightly as if trying to take up as little room as possible.

"Relax child, if it helps for the moment you may call me Kyu," she said with a pristine white smile.

"Ino," she said introducing herself.

"Now, things you should know about who I am and in relation to my kit, whom you know as Naruto," started Kyu, watching as Ino's eyes looked up at her with questions abound. "I will simplify this to the best of my being as to not confuse you. I am a being with immense power, strength which you could never comprehend. I was put under a powerful genjutsu and was forced to do things that I am not proud of. In order to protect those he loved, a ninja proclaimed as one of the strongest in the world confronted me with the intention of stopping me. I held no anger towards him but the person controlling me forced me to attack. After a long battle, he conceded that there was only one way to defeat me, as such I was sealed into this child, costing the ninja his own life in the process."

"Wow," said Ino mouth agape, as if she had heard the best story of all time.

"Once I reclaimed my senses I tried to escape, but in doing so I soon realised that the kit's mother had also died, so I took care of him as any mother would, allowing my power to merge with his at certain times in order to help him evade people who tried to hurt him. We have not had the pleasure to meet face to face like you have at the moment, but he is better off in the dark at the moment."

"So you're the reason Naruto is strong?" asked Ino.

"Partially, I merely give him the tools; I have no decision on how he uses it nor do I mind. A mother gives a toy to their kid with the intention of playing with it but they don't care how they play with it. The same can be said about how I give Naruto the chakra that he uses, if he chooses whether to confront or run away from those who harm him, I don't mind."

Ino nodded, taking all of this in as Kyu continued. "Our lives are intertwined with one another. In my form at the moment, I can only create places within this space, my true power will always remain behind those bars. If I was to convince someone to tear the seal open I would be free, however Naruto would die in the process. If Naruto were to die in the real world, I would die along with him."

"So you protect him in order to protect yourself?" asked Ino getting her head around the concepts.

"I wouldn't think about it like that but the way that you put it is true in a sense," said Kyu musing over the question. "Do you have anything else you want to ask?"

"Where am I, I thought I dispelled my Ninjutsu?" asked Ino immediately.

"There are two things that you didn't count on with your technique," said Kyu as she began to explain. "You know that if your chakra isn't strong enough your technique is disabled," she said to which Ino nodded. "If a person's mind is strong enough to repel your technique you will also be forcibly removed from your target. However, the opposite is true, if the mind of the person is stronger but wills the mind to remain within them, that person is trapped until such a time as they can overpower those keeping them in or they are released."

"So Naruto is subconsciously keeping me in here even though he's sleeping," stated Ino.

"No," said Kyu shaking her head. "Remember, the kit and I are one in body, we are also one in mind, when you disengaged your technique you escaped Naruto's mind but you fell into this one where I reside. Since you are not trying to escape or take control you aren't using any chakra so there is no real danger being here."

"How can you and Naruto be one in body if you're a girl and he's a boy, shouldn't you be two spirits sharing the same body?" asked Ino.

"What you say is correct but there is one mistake saying that we are of different genders," said Kyu.

"Naruto's a girl!" Ino nearly screamed, hardly believing what she was hearing.

"It's not that simple," said Kyu with a sigh as her head bowed low.

...

"Why of all places here?" questioned Neji as he stood guard at the front of the door as a group of people walked by but didn't question why the Hyūga boy was standing there. He knew what he needed to say if they asked him anything but that didn't mean he had to like the plan that Hana and Anko had come up with, those of which were currently behind the door he was guarding. By his feet were the three Haimaru brothers who weren't permitted inside either for some strange reason, Hana saying that they weren't mature enough yet. They, like Neji, had listened but that didn't mean they had to like it.

"This is the life!" said Anko full of joy as she rested within the hot waters of the natural spring, steam rising around the parts of her body which weren't submerged. Next to her rested half a bottle of Sake which had been left behind, the only difference being was that it was full when she they had gotten here. "The only thing which would make this day perfect was if my fucking apartment didn't burn down!"

Tenten and Hinata gasped as they heard the word, Hana emitting a threatening growl. "Anko, language!" barked Hana baring her teeth.

"Sorry sorry sorry," shouted Anko waving her hands back and forth apologetically. "It's just been such a stressful day I just needed to let it all go."

"We understand," said Tenten knowing that when Naruto's apartment had been lit on fire then Tenten's place had a high chance of being damaged as well.

"I'm sorry for your loss," said Hinata avoiding eye contact.

"Don't worry about it," said Anko. "Even if you had been there, there really wasn't much that you could have done."

"Still..." said Hinata trailing off. She looked up and around at her surroundings, from her clothes on the rocks to the naked girls she shared the hot spring with. Since the springs had been vacated due to the women chasing a pervert, the girls had snuck in while carrying Naruto and Ino undetected. Neji was then posted on the door with the instructions to tell anybody that wanted to enter that the baths were being used by the Hyūga elders and they wished to remain undisturbed. It then occurred to Hinata that if a Hyūga were to ask the question Neji would have no suitable answer. She blinked a couple of times though, coming to the conclusion that if she had just realised this then Neji would have as well and would already be working on a solution. Her eyes then wondered to the unconscious forms of Ino and Naruto lying by the side wall, a thin veil of steam partially blocking them from view. If you didn't know that they were there and weren't close enough you could easily mistake them for a couple of logs or rocks.

"Hey Hinata, can I wash your back?" asked Tenten causing the young Hyūga to gasp before blushing slightly. Tenten giggled slightly as she glided over to the other side of the spring with a sponge in hand. Hinata didn't know where she had gotten the sponge from and Tenten seemed to see that on her face.

"One of those women must have left it here," she quickly explained as she got close enough. Hinata nodded before turning around, the soft feel of the sponge running up and down her back sending small shivers down her spine. Hana and Anko smiled at the scene before turning to one another, a predatory smirk spreading across Anko's face.

"Don't you even think about it," said Hana sternly as she found herself backing away involuntarily as Anko swam closer.

"You're no fun," sulked Anko as she backed away against the rock wall. Her eyes then glided over to where Naruto was as another smirk came across her face.

...

"There was one situation," explained Kyu, "where a couple of drunk people had beaten Naruto to the state of unconsciousness. They didn't feel like they had done enough however and one of them run off to grab a pair of scissors, preparing to prevent the kit from baring any offspring." Ino's hands clasped over her mouth, her father having taught her about the differences about boys and girls since she spent a lot of time around Shikamaru and Chouji through weekly gatherings.

"You mean they..." Ino started before stopping, not wanting to say the words that were on her mind.

...

"C'mon let's have a look," said Anko trying to push forward towards the unconscious Naruto, Hana's naked body pressing against her back as she tried to prevent her from moving forward. Tenten and Hinata were also doing their best to stop Anko from moving forward, each clinging to a leg as their bodies were dragged across the slippery surface.

"Anko, you're drunk, you're not thinking straight," said Hana holding on tightly, her sensitive nose able to smell the amount of alcohol that Anko had gone through. Due to the current circumstances, she couldn't blame her for drinking as much as she did but she didn't like where it was leading.

"Just a quick peek," said Anko, a slight tinge of red visible on her cheeks.

"No, no, no, no, no," repeated Hinata over and over, wanting to keep Naruto's dignity intact. Neji could hear voices shouting at one another from outside the door but feared what might have happened if he stepped inside. Taking the safe option, he silently activated his Byakugan only to have his head shoot backwards, a torrent of blood spurting from his nose.

Tenten heard a definitive thud come from outside but she didn't have time to worry as Anko reached Naruto's body. Moving from one appendage to the next, she let go of the leg and grabbed hold of her arm, pressing it against her chest. She gasped and wanted to let go but she held on tight, despite the discomfort it caused. Anko still had one free hand however and reached down towards Naruto.

"I'm sorry Anko-san," said Hinata as she let go of Anko's leg and activated her Byakugan. With a swift strike to the chest, the breath was taken out of Anko before her eyes lost all signs of consciousness. She slumped down into the arms of Tenten and Hinata who had a struggled to keep her upright before Hana helped them lay Ino out on the ground next to Naruto.

"That's the effect of booze," said Hana, both girls silently forbidding themselves from anything remotely related to alcohol. "Good work knocking her out Hinata."

"Why did Anko want to see what was under Naruto's pants?" asked Hinata innocently.

"People do stupid things when they are drunk, their thoughts are confused and they can't think straight," explained Hana as she sat down on the ground slightly exhausted.

"No, what I meant was, does Naruto have something different then what we do?" asked Hinata, tilting her head slightly to the side as she and Tenten sat on the ground facing Hana.

"Of course there's something different," said Tenten.

"What is it?" asked Hinata. Tenten opened her mouth to respond but no words came out. Her daddy had always told her that apart from breasts the only difference between a man and a woman was between their legs, that was all she had been told however.

"I know there's something different, but I don't know what it is," admitted Tenten bashfully. She then looked towards Hana. "Do you know Hana?"

Hana's jaw dropped wondering how she had gotten stuck into explaining the birds and the bees to children three and four years younger than her respectively. Her mouth went up and down a couple of times as she tried to think of what to say. "You know what we have down there, do you know what it's called?" she asked for the two girls to shake their heads. "For the time being let's call it a jiji. Now boys, they don't have jijis, instead they have different things which for now we will call gigis." Hinata raised a hand, causing Hana to ask, "Do you have a question?"

"What's a gigi look like?" she asked innocently, causing Hana's face to hit the ground with a smack.

...

Ino waited with baited breath, not knowing whether or not she wanted to hear the last part of the story. Kyu continued, "Small injuries that the kit receives I can heal, one of the things I can' do however is regrow pieces of the body."

...

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Wisdom-jewel: Yes, yes I did.**

**Brian Stetzel: I have an idea on how I'm going to have Hanabi introduced with Naruto and the interactions there on. I was going to have Hanabi at the moment roughly three years of age, maybe slightly younger. I need her that age for my plan to work so please bare with it.**

**I know the limits which I have to stick to with the age of the kids as they are, things being more innocent than actual adult like. Things like a kiss on the cheeks would cause a girl to blush to the point where someone would think they have a fever. I think I incorporated some fluff into this chapter which suits the current situation.**

**Chronostorm: That's why I have them starting at this age in order to build the characters into something not seen in canon. The reason she is acting like that towards Naruto is due to the fact she doesn't want to look hateful in front of Sakura's friends.**

**I'm Solo: Naruto with an axe...somehow I don't think it quite suits the way of the ninja. A double sided broad axe wouldn't be the best weapon to use for assassination.**

**Runinplace: Yes, fanfics now come in Naruto versions. As for Hinata and Naruto being set in stone...wait and find out.**

**Kakarot Son: Hopefully Kyu's lecture explained how he is able to use such developed conversations.**

**Unknown: Just because one thing doesn't go the way you want it to doesn't mean that you should stop reading. Who's to say that it won't turn out different than what you expect and what's wrong with giving it a try.**

**Hope I've answered your questions, if you have more please don't hesitate to ask.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm cruel for leaving it there aren't I. Now let's see whether or not Naruto still has his gigi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**...**

Sakura cried into her pillow silently, holding it tight against her face. She lifted her face up towards the window, tears freely streaming down her face over the red mark imprinted on her cheek. She wanted to see her friends, more now than ever in hope that they could help her with the pain, but she had been forbidden from leaving the house until she returned from her shopping venture. Sakura's face fell back into the pillow, not wanting to get hurt again from breaking the rules her mother set again. Her thoughts started to wonder, pondering over what her new found friends would do in this situation. Her mind dwindled on the eldest one, Hana, and wondered what she would do.

With renewed vigour Sakura sat upright and brushed the tears from her eyes. She looked towards the closed door before opening the window, allowing a cool breeze to enter the room. _"Damn the consequences!" _shouted an inner Sakura surprising the actual Sakura slightly, wondering where this vicious side had come from. Shrugging she crept onto the ledge of the window and analysed the distance to the nearest roof before pushing off with her feet, landing on the tiles with a thud. Her eyes went wide, realisation dawning on her that she was going against her mother before a smile spread across her face. This adrenaline, this rush, she couldn't help but like it. Taking this in stride, she got to her feet and went off in search of her friends.

...

Kyu sighed, wondering how she could explain such complex issues in a way which wouldn't corrupt Ino. "You know of the difference between boys and girls?" she asked to which Ino nodded in acceptance. "What these drunk men wanted to do is known as castration, in other words it is the forced removal of the male reproductive organs."

Ino swallowed the bile which had been gathering in her throat, the thought of such a terrible thing to someone as young as her was unthinkable. "So what happened?" she asked.

"In order to protect the kit and future offspring, I pumped his body full of oestrogen, a hormone usually only found in women," said Kyu as if ashamed by her acts. "The alterations were so quick that I couldn't comprehend what had happened at the time. That oestrogen is now mixed up in his body for him to access at any time but it did save him his body parts."

"I don't understand?" asked Ino.

"I didn't think you would," admitted Kyu. "You know how a henge is able to change a person's appearance, even to that of a different gender," to which Ino nodded, having a basic understanding of the jutsu. "With the hormones that I put into Naruto's body, he is able to perform a henge even at his current age and skill, however it is not a jutsu which can be dispelled by anyone else. Instead of using chakra, Naruto will be able to use the hormones in our body to change at will."

"So Naruto is a boy but can become a girl?" asked Ino thinking that she was on the right track.

Kyu nodded her head. "The only thing which will remain the same are the internal organs, as in Naruto can't have a womb or anything of the sort, only exterior things change. When the men were going to cut his organs off, I did this out of desperation in order to make it that there was nothing to cut off, it was a rash move on my part but I did what I thought was right. Thankfully ANBU arrived before any other sort of damage could be done. One thing I'm worried about however is the possibility of Naruto developing multiple personality disorder."

"Multiple personality disorder?" repeated Ino, unsure of what that was.

"Multiple personality disorder, put simply is a disease of the mind, where one person believes that they are different people. Some people who have done horrendous things in their life create an alternate person to become and escape from what they have done. Sometimes they can go deep enough that their mind tricks them into becoming a different person altogether. If Naruto taps into his female form, he might create an alternate personality in order to escape from all the hate that he had suffered. If this happens, I want you and your friends to help him. If he continuously swaps from one form to another, there might be a possibility that he doesn't remember what happened to him when he was in his other form. If he constantly triggers this it will be a way that he can escape from it all."

"What do I tell them?" asked Ino.

"Explain what I have told you, but do so without telling them who I am otherwise too many questions may be asked," explained Kyu. "When Naruto wakes up, he will be in so much pain, everything he owned, everything he has strived to achieve thus far has been destroyed. He is lucky he has found friends such as yourself to help him."

Kyu leant forward and brushed Ino's hair out of her face. "I'm not sure if I understand," said Ino slightly confused.

"You don't have to fully understand, just do what is right," said Kyu as the landscape around Ino began to warp.

"Can I talk to you again?" asked Ino as Kyu began to disappear.

"Hopefully not," said Kyu before she vanished in a flash of white as Ino's eyes shot open. Ino sat upright, beads of sweat leaking down her forehead. Her hands patted herself down before she breathed a sigh of relief, happy to back in her own body again. Her hearing picked up the sound of people talking nearby and she quickly got to her feet, needing to tell everyone of what had just happened. Her process however was faltered as she tripped over something large.

Ino screamed before she landed on something soft, her hands splayed at awkward angles. She looked up slightly confused to find that she had tripped over the sleeping body of Naruto, what she had landed on however was a sleeping Anko, Ino's hand having landed on her bare breast. Ino pushed herself off as quickly as she could, the pressure on Anko's breast causing a moan of pleasure to escape the sleeping girl's lips.

"Is anyone there?" asked a timid Hinata from the other side of the steam.

"I'm awake," said Ino, alerting the others of her presence. She then turned her attention to Naruto. "Give me a minute, I just have to check something," she called out before she knelt down. "Naruto I'm sorry for this, please forgive me," she said before she pulled down Naruto's pants.

...

"So that's how it is," finished Ino as she finished her story to Hinata, Tenten, Hana along with the now awake and sober Anko and Neji who had been allowed in once all the girls were decent; the door was still guarded however by the Haimaru brothers. Ino had repeated everything she had learnt in her conversation with Kyu while not mentioning who had taught her this information, praying that the others wouldn't force her to reveal that information.

"This is a very difficult thing to believe," said Neji looking over at the sleeping boy.

"She has no reason to lie to us about something like this, we should believe what she says," said Hinata before looking at her cousin and gasping. "Did you get in a fight Neji, there's blood all over your clothes!"

Neji stuttered slightly as he recalled the image he had seen with his Byakugan and he fought to prevent any more blood from leaking out of his nose. "Yes, a fight," he said quickly to get the attention off of him. "Don't worry, I'm fine now."

Hinata only shrugged as she turned back to the group conversation. "So this stuff you learnt in his mind, did you mean it to happen?" asked Anko.

"No, it sort of all just came at me at once," explained Ino. "I didn't have any control over what I was learning."

"How do we know he hasn't already...you know...changed?" said Tenten looking for the right word.

"I checked, he's still male," said Ino causing a number of jaws to drop.

"How come she can check and I can't!" exclaimed Anko.

"Because you would do naughty things to Naruto," said Hinata immediately regretting the words coming out of her mouth as Anko sent a death glare in her direction. Neji prepared himself to leap in and come to Hinata's defence but Anko just burst out into laughter.

"I'm not really in a position to say that I wouldn't have," she said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Alright now that that's out of the way first thing is first," said Hana thinking it over. "The most important thing that we need to address is a temporary location for Naruto to stay."

"He is staying at our house tonight," explained Neji.

"He is!" gasped Hinata as the bombs went off around her. "When did this happen?"

"After I investigated the accident I went and talked to both my father and yours and told them the situation, they said that it would be alright for him to stay the night," explained Neji as Hinata ran through all the possibilities of what could happen with Naruto staying at their house. "However the possibility of him staying longer than a night did not look favourable."

"That may be tonight sorted but it's not enough," said Anko. "From my missions I have enough money to buy a one bedroom apartment but Naruto doesn't have any money, whatever he had been saving would have gone up in the fire."

"We could swap him between households every night but that could create problems in itself," said Tenten. "I don't mind him staying at my place but after seeing how people act around him it might be bad for business."

"You're right, even though I don't want to admit it," said Hana. "Not only that but the council would soon be on our backs and we would never hear the end of it. We could get away with it for one, maybe two weeks before problems start to arise."

"Stupid council," muttered Anko under her breath.

"That only surrounds the male Naruto though," said Hinata causing everyone to look at the Hyūga girl. "The people only know of the existence of the male Naruto, they've never seen this female form you talked about," she continued indicating to Ino as she did. "If he was to be in his female form, we could make it look completely different to his male form and we won't have these sort of troubles."

"While that's a good idea, I don't think we should try and force him into this form," said Hana.

"Me might not think it is such a bad idea though," said Anko. "He's played pranks on the villagers for as long as I can remember, he would likely just consider this to be one of them."

"The problem is he doesn't know about this form yet, or at least we don't know if he knows about his female side," said Ino. "If he ends up with multiple personality disorder, who's to say that he won't remain in his female form forever."

"Especially if he develops a persona that makes him forget about who Naruto actually is," said Hana causing a few eyebrows to raise. "Think about it, if he becomes this new person we can train him to be a solid kunoichi, but that doesn't mean that when he transfers back to his male self all of the skills will pass over."

"What you say makes sense," analysed Neji going over all the information in his head. "At the moment we can assume that if his current state isn't enough to force him into this form another large shock will do it. You said earlier Anko that he has been taking his anger out on trees to get it out of his system. We can say that he won't do anything of the sort at the moment since he wouldn't want to do anything like that while we are around. When we get back to my place tonight I'll spar with him again, that way he can release some anger in a controlled environment."

"That works," said Tenten. "If what you're saying is right then that would mean that it would be less likely that he would want to change as a person...I think."

"We can only make assumptions at the moment, we don't even know when this will happen if at all," said Anko standing upright, closely followed by everyone else in the group. "No matter what happens we can't let anybody know about this, especially Naruto." The others could only nod in agreement, if Naruto knew what he was capable of it could have very negative consequences. All their heads quickly shot over to said boy as they heard him stir. Within seconds they had all rushed to his side as he lifted his head off of the ground, rubbing it lightly. He blinked a couple of times as he turned his head to see a flood of faces looking back at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked only to be embraced in a hug my Hinata and Tenten.

"We were so worried," said Tenten fighting back tears which began to swell in her eyes.

"Worried about what?" asked Naruto before everything started to come flooding back to him. His cheerful expression suddenly became very distraught as sadness seemed to seep through his being. "Could you excuse me for a second, I want to be alone for a while."

They could immediately understand why he asked for it but were cautious about letting him do so. Nevertheless, they allowed him to get to his feet and walk slowly out of the room. Hana then grabbed Neji by the shoulder. "Trail him, make sure he doesn't do anything to harm himself and please ensure he doesn't do anything stupid," she said.

"I understand," said Neji as he bowed his head. Before he left he turned to Hinata. "I would return to the clan household and prepare a room for Naruto to stay in tonight, preferably near our own. Since your room is near the centre of the compound it would be difficult for anyone to get to him." Hinata nodded her head in understanding before Neji made his way to the door, his mission painfully clear.

Something just suddenly dawned on Ino. "Oh crud," she lightly cursed picking up the attention of those around her.

"What is it?" asked Hana.

Ino looked at her with an irritated face. "We need to explain this all to Sakura don't we."

...

Neji trailed Naruto from a distance, the sun in the sky already on its steady decent towards the horizon. Neji figured that there was a little over an hour before the sun finally set, he couldn't help but wonder how quickly the day had come to a close. He backtracked in his movements a bit as he saw Naruto slow down. He leapt behind a tree as quickly as he could, fearing that he had been noticed despite the fact he was doing his best to remain hidden.

Safely hidden, he activated his Byakugan to look at Naruto despite not being visible. He saw that he was looking away from him, down towards a lake. What he was looking at he couldn't tell since his eyesight didn't stretch that far. He breathed a sigh of relief as Naruto continued his trek, allowing his Byakugan to disengage. Coming out from his hiding spot, he saw Naruto making his way up an isolated path towards the Hokage monument. Neji followed but allowed a second to look at what Naruto had looked at to see a young Uchiha sitting on a jetty, looking out to the crystal water in front of him. He decided not to worry about this for the moment as he followed Naruto down the path.

A few more minutes passed before Naruto took an unexpected turn towards an old abandoned house. Neji looked on in confusion, the house had once belonged to Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage of Konoha and hailed as a legend among shinobi. The house was large, larger than the entire Hyūga compound yet it was also out of the way of town a bit, away from the normal bustle of the townsfolk. The real danger of the house however was the seal placed on the gates. It was common knowledge that the fourth Hokage had been a seal master and apparently the one which allowed access to his house was no exception. From what he had heard, the seal could only be broken by a handful of people but there was a rumour which said that the seal would break for the Yondaime's legacy, whatever that meant.

Neji watched from his hiding spot as Naruto sat down at the base of the solid gate with his back to it, gently resting his head on the bars below the complex seal imprinted on the gate. There had been stories of people who had tried to break into the Yondaime's mansion and they weren't pretty, so much as touching the seal could cause immense pain or so he had heard. This also meant that the area was a perfect hiding place as people would have believed that the place would have become haunted or something along those lines.

Neji sat in the branches of the tree, watching as Naruto continued to wallow in what he could only guess was grief. There was one thing he had never expected to happen however which nearly caused him to fall out of the tree he was in. He could do nothing but watch as Sakura Haruno walked up to Naruto.

"Finally found you," she said breathless as she put her hands on her knees. She had been searching for the group for a long time but had been unable to find anyone, probably because they had been hiding in order to protect Naruto.

"Hey Sakura," said Naruto wiping the tears from his eyes before looking up at the pink haired girl. "What happened to your face?" he asked indicating the red mark on her cheek.

"Nothing, it's nothing," said Sakura trying to brush it off. Naruto had unintentionally reminded her that she had snuck out of home and no doubt her mother had figured it out by now. She was surprised that ANBU weren't raining from the sky trying to find her. "How are you feeling?"

Naruto didn't respond with words, his body actions were more than enough as he pulled his legs in to his chest and hugged them tightly. Sakura didn't know what she could say to help the blonde haired boy so she said nothing, instead opting to sit down next to him and allow his head to rest on her shoulder.

Neji smiled lightly at the scene as he let them rest in silence for a number of minutes. He had immediately known that Sakura wasn't aware of what Naruto could do so he had had to pray that she didn't do anything which would have risked anything major from happening. Seeing them sit there in silence, he began to realise how late in the day it was and knew that he had to take Naruto to his clan's compound. Leaping from the tree, he made his way towards Naruto in a calm manner.

"Naruto," he said causing Sakura and Naruto's heads to shoot up, clearly they had been enjoying the peace between one another. "We need to leave now if we are to be able to be at my home in time for dinner."

"Your home?" asked Naruto tilting his head to the side confused.

"You are staying at our place for the night," confirmed Neji. Naruto nodded in understanding before getting to his feet alongside Sakura, pushing against the metal gate behind him for support. Neji shuddered and took a step back as he noticed that Naruto's hand was placed directly on top of the seal keeping the gate shut. When nothing happened however he visibly relaxed, realising that what he had heard was nothing but rumours.

"I don't want to go home tonight," said Sakura, fearing what her mother might say or do when she returned.

"I would suggest you go stay with Ino," said Neji. "I believe she has some important information she wants to share with you, I assume that will be no problem."

"Okay then," said Sakura, knowing that it was times like this when you could count on your closest friends. The three of them began to walk slowly down the pathway oblivious to the fact that the metal gate had swung open by the slightest of margins.

...

"That was a great meal," exclaimed Naruto as he stretched after dinner, his arms extended high in the air. He was wearing some of Neji's old pyjamas which fit him rather well and was now in the room he was going to be spending the night.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," said Hinata avoiding eye contact. She wanted to remind Naruto that they had eaten well over an hour ago and were now bathed and ready for bed but she didn't want to sour his mood.

Naruto replayed the scene over in his mind, putting the vast amounts of food he had been allowed to eat behind for a moment. He had noticed the people around him, many of the elders looked at him with a slight notion of disgust but he was used to that and thus didn't mind. The others seemed to not care or looked at him with emotionless expressions, a trend he noticed in the Hyūga compound. He swore the only expression they were capable of showing was anger. Yet his hypothesis would be incorrect due to one little girl.

Hanabi was Hinata's younger sister, merely three years of age. At dinner he had noticed her looking at him with confusion, as if wondering why someone not from their family was allowed to eat at the same table with them. Naruto had brushed it off however, believing it was just because she was a child that had little experience in the outside world. That would also explain why when he looked at the sliding door he could see her peering from around it. He gave a gentle wave but it seemed to scare her as she gasped and closed the door, not wanting to be caught. He chuckled at the notion before turning to Hinata. "Where do you sleep Hinata?" he asked.

"I'm just in the room next door Naruto-kun," she said bashfully. "If you want to talk to me about anything you can come see me."

"I'll be sure to do that," said Naruto as he got onto his futon and tried to make himself comfy. "Did you want to talk Hanabi?" he asked noticing the girl was looking again. This time however she seemed to hold her nerve as she opened the door fully and allowed herself in. Naruto sat up to face her, sitting down he was still taller than her if only by an inch.

"Why are you here?" she asked with the demeanour that Hiashi had spoken to Naruto with during dinner.

"Hanabi, don't be rude," scolded Hinata at her sister's behaviour.

"It's alright," said Naruto lifting a hand at Hinata in order to calm her down slightly. "My place got broke so I was given an offer to stay here for the night," he explained simplifying it for Hanabi.

"I see," said Hanabi taking Naruto's words in. "How'd your home break?"

"Some people don't like me, so they broke my house in order to show their hatred towards me," said Naruto.

"Why do people not like you?" she asked. Naruto opened his mouth to answer but in truth he didn't know the answer either. He didn't know whether or not he had wronged somebody in a past life or if his parents had done something to anger the village before he was born but he couldn't produce a solid answer.

"Hanabi," said Hinata sternly telling her sister off.

"It's alright," said Naruto standing up. He walked into the wardrobe where he had placed his clothes before adorning his usual attire a minute later. "I'm just going to go outside for a while."

Hanabi and Hinata watched in silence as Naruto walked towards the family training ground. "Hanabi, why'd you ask something like that?" asked Hinata in a firm voice.

"I just wanted to know," said Hanabi innocently.

Hinata's head dropped at her sister's innocence. "Sometimes there are things you don't want to know," she said unable to look at her sister. They stood there in silence before Hanabi walked up and latched to Hinata's leg.

"I'm sorry," she apologised, small tears forming in her eyes.

"It's alright," said Hinata lowering herself to Hanabi's level. "You didn't know. Now what's say we go find Naruto and make sure he doesn't get lost." Hanabi could only nod as she wiped small tears out of her eyes with the hem of her sleeve. It didn't take long to find him, he was standing in the middle of the training ground, his unzipped jacket flaying slightly in the wind as he stared down Neji who stood opposite him.

"Let's conclude what we started," said Neji as he activated his Byakugan and slipped into his stance. "No holding back." Naruto smiled as he tossed his orange jacket to the side he slipped into the stance he had taken earlier in the day, but spreading his legs slightly wider allowing his knees to bend at the joints.

"Let's do this."

...

**Another chapter done, I couldn't leave you guys hanging on the cliff hanger for too long. There aren't really any questions I need to answer due to pretty much every reviewer worried about the state of Naruto's penis. Shows you how much you truly care. Quick shout out to XKhaoxXKyuubiX, the nickname is sweet.**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's clear that some people are still confused. If you wish to clear things up simply watch Ramen ½, except instead of changing when in contact with cold water it is with highly stressful emotions. That should sort things out, if not well...I tried. Side note I'd like to thank everybody who has reviewed, I don't think I've ever had over 100 reviews after merely seven chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**...**

The Kumo nin awaited patiently on the rooftop, eyeing off his target. From the information he had been given either of the two females would be the perfect target but he had to be cautious. If he was careless, the alarms would be sounded and he would have an incredibly difficult time getting out of the village in one piece, let alone with the prize. The sole problem was the Hyūga kid in the centre of the training ground who had his bloodline activated. He knew that if the kid's eyesight was stronger he would have already been noticed, but since he was so young he assumed that his range didn't reach him, otherwise he would have already been spotted. Knowing all of this, he slyly slid back into the shadows, awaiting the opportune moment.

...

"Is that really what could happen?" asked Sakura, Ino having just told her the possibilities of what could happen. While at first she had believed it was farfetched the more Ino had described it the more Sakura found herself believing it, it wasn't like Ino had any reason to lie to her like this.

"As far as I understand," said Ino.

"Maybe we should ask your father," suggested Sakura.

"What do you think we should ask him because the rest of us girls said we weren't going to tell anybody anything," said Ino, her voice lowering slightly to push forward the urgency in her statement.

"We should just ask him the dangers of Multiple Personality Disorder, he could help us figure something out," said Sakura.

"I guess you're right," said Ino thinking it over, apart from what Kyu had told her she was practically clueless about everything else. The girls nodded at one another before leaving the sanctuary of Ino's room and made their way into the kitchen. There they found Inoichi Yamanaka sharing a drink with Shikaku Nara the father of Shikamaru. Earlier her father's other friend had been there but apparently his son had gotten some type of stomach virus and had to make sure that he was okay.

"Hey there sweetie," said Inoichi seeing the two girls.

"Dad, mister Nara," said Ino being polite.

"Call me Shikaku," said the Nara with a sigh. "Mister Nara sounds too troublesome."

"Okay, well we have a question," said Sakura acting innocent.

"Go ahead, we'll answer whatever you want," said Inoichi with a smile as Shikaku had a swig of sake.

"What are the dangers with multiple personality disorder?" asked Ino.

For a few moments everything was silent in the household before the word "Troublesome" was muttered from the elder Nara. "Why do two want to know about something like that?"

"Curiosity?" said Sakura not sounding all to convinced by it herself.

"Right..." said Inoichi dragging out the word, "Didn't expect that. The dangers of multiple personality disorder is that the person won't recall what they did in their other personality. They might have flashbacks of their time but apart from that it is hard to tell. Also if the other form is aggressive they might wake up as their original selves and find themself in jail or something like that."

"You said that they may have flashbacks, does that mean if you learn something in one personality you'll know it in the other?" asked Sakura.

"It may be two personalities but they share the same brain," said Shikaku with a sigh. "It's not something which is easily tested as information gathering on something like that is troublesome. It is possible; they might not remember learning something like that which may lead to future problems."

"Is it limited to information or is it also physical?" asked Ino.

"I take it you're talking about a ninja here," said Inoichi. "Again if they were to learn a certain jutsu they might be able to use it on the battlefield but they may have no memory of how they learnt it or the applications to use it. As my buddy here put it, it can lead to troublesome outcomes."

"I see, well thanks for that daddy, Shikaku sir," said Ino to which the two men nodded to her and Sakura before they went back upstairs to discuss it further.

"What do you think that was all about?" asked Inoichi to his friend.

"It'd be too troublesome to find out," said Shikaku as he took another swig of sake.

...

Neji eyed Naruto off, his eyes penetrating every tenketsu pore on Naruto's body. He had to admit though for a child younger than he was he contained a vast amount of chakra, something one wouldn't expect to see until a ninja had reached Chūnin rank. He silently prayed that Naruto didn't know any powerful techniques otherwise this would not end well. His hand slid into his kunai pouch before throwing said weapon at the blonde. Naruto only moved the slightest of margins to avoid the blade, missing his cheek by mere millimetres, in that time though Neji had charged forward, intent on closing up Naruto's tenketsu.

Neji was reeling across the ground in pain, a small cloud of dust kicking up. He raised his head and shook it, feeling trickles of blood running down from a cut in his forehead. He had had no time to react when Naruto had charged at him. From experience, he knew that when people fought against a Hyūga they were very defensive in order to keep their flow of chakra open. What Naruto had just done was something he had never expected. Looking at Naruto he could see that he hadn't moved after the attack, his elbow still where it had been when it had struck Neji's forehead.

"I get it now," he said as he got to his feet. "The reason your knees are bent this time is to increase your opening momentum. In that stance you are able to launch yourself at your target faster than your maximum speed, however you can only do it in short bursts."

"Some mistakes I intend to fix," said Naruto as he charged forward, the wind sweeping through his blonde hair. Neji quickly got into the horse stance, his body facing Naruto's head on.

"Horse stance," said Hanabi confused, her father had instructed her on all of the different forms and while she wasn't able to use any of them yet she knew their uses.

"That's right, it's not every day you see Neji-kun in a defensive stance," said Hinata, her eyes not leaving the bout.

Hanabi looked up at her sister, confusion in her eyes. "Cousin Neji is losing?" she asked.

Hinata swung her head from side to side. "No, it's not like that. Neji-kun may be physically stronger and have the Byakugan, but Naruto has hit first and has gained a mental advantage," she explained. Hanabi simply nodded, some of the information simply going over her head but she understood the general gist of it.

Naruto threw his fists forward multiple times but each time it was either brushed to the side or dodged with a tilt of the head. The good thing was though that he was keeping Neji on the defensive, meaning he had gained the psychological advantage. Lessening his attack, he tilted his knees slightly before springing forward, tackling Neji in the chest while driving his shoulder into the Hyūga's stomach.

Neji felt his breath leave him as the wind was knocked out of his body. Knowing he had to make the most out of this opportunity as they were both floating lightly off the ground, he grabbed Naruto's shoulders before driving his knee into the boy's chest. Naruto grunted in pain before both he and Neji skidded across the dirt. Neji got to his feet first and charged at Naruto who was still struggling to get his breath back. On his hands and knees, he saw Neji cocking a fist back and he could do nothing but put his arms in front of his head to protect it.

The force of the punch sent Naruto skidding back several feet before his back rammed against a large stone boulder. Gathering his bearings, he saw Neji coming at him again but this time with his hands in open palm rather than a brawler's fist. Neji sent his palm towards Naruto's chest but he leapt over it and onto the top of the boulder. Neji's palm hit the stone with everything he had, causing a spider web of cracks to form.

Naruto leapt over Neji and as his feet hit the ground he twisted and launched a punch at the back of Neji's head. Due to his Byakugan, Neji was able to see the attack coming and moved out of the way, Naruto's fist connected where Neji's palm had. The result was almost instantaneous, his fist hit the boulder with such force that the number of cracks it created were almost a hundred more in number than Neji's. Some parts of the stone had been chipped and small rocks found their way onto the ground. Neji paled slightly, knowing that if he had been hit by something like that he would easily would to have gone to the hospital, if it could almost shatter stone he didn't want to know what it could do to bone. Although that worry was replaced as he saw another person enter his field of vision at lightning speed. He turned around just in time to see Hinata drop to the floor unconscious as Hanabi squealed through a gag, a tall masked man holding her tucked under one arm.

In a flash he was gone as Neji's jaw dropped. He quickly turned to Naruto to formulate a plan but found the blonde ninja no longer there. He decided to worry about it later, at the moment he needed to tell somebody what had happened.

...

The Kumo nin crept through the edge of the Hyūga compound, heading towards the forest when a patrol squad forced him to hide in the foliage of a tree. Hanabi squealed again and the ninja sighed before chopping her lightly at the base of the neck, knocking her out in an instant. He waited another minute for the patrol to pass before he dropped to the ground and was about to make his move when he found his path blocked by the blonde haired kid who had been fighting the Hyūga.

"Move it brat or I'll kill you," he threatened in an attempt to scare the kid.

"People have been trying to kill me every day of my life," said Naruto coldly as he withdrew a kunai from his pouch. "Now you come and take one of the few people who actually accept me for who I am and expect me to let you take them away! I'll kill you for that!"

Naruto leapt forward with the same speed he had used against Neji earlier but against this ninja it was almost nothing. The ninja dodged with ease before doing several hand seals with difficulty due to holding the Hyūga girl under an arm before thrusting his spare arm forward, two fingers piercing the boy's flesh. Before Naruto could scream after having two fingers jabbed into his chest, the man's jutsu took effect as a small wave of lightning infiltrated his body causing it to jerk violently.

The man pulled his fingers out of Naruto's chest, the boy's body collapsing to the ground without a sound. Even though it had been a weak jutsu, the man knew that it was enough to keep the boy down and if he wasn't taken to a hospital within the next half an hour he would surely die. He didn't care though since he could now continue his mission. He turned away only to find a larger threat standing in his way, the head of the Hyūga family having just come from out the opening with Neji by his side.

The first thing Neji saw was Naruto's body lying on the ground, a small pool of blood glowing in the moonlight. His fists clenched together so tightly that his nails pierced the skin of his palm drawing blood. He was about to lunge forward in a blind rage before Hiashi placed a calming hand on the boy's shoulder, he knew better then to rush straight in.

Knowing that the situation had drastically changed, the Kumo ninja pulled out a kunai and held it at Hanabi's throat, causing Hiashi to flinch in fear of his daughter's safety. "Let me through and you may see her alive again," he threatened. Hiashi quickly played the scenario's over in his mind, each ending worst than the last. His instincts as a father told him to stand his ground; he would not allow his daughter to be taken away.

"Last time you piece of shit, let me..." He never got to finish his statement as Naruto lunged onto his back, driving his kunai through the man's throat. Hanabi dropped lightly to the ground as the man's hands reached for his neck as he dropped to his knees, the weight of Naruto on his back however forcing him to the ground. Naruto was relentless as he pulled the kunai from the man's throat before driving it into his back time and time again.

Neji was frightened as blood flew out of the stab wounds to cover Naruto in the man's blood. Hiashi swallowed nervously as well, he was happy for the fact that his daughter was safe but the scene that Naruto was painting at the moment was not a pretty one. Naruto finally stopped, pulling the kunai from the man's back for a final time before time seemed to stand still as his adrenaline rush came to an end. The kunai dropped limply from his hand as he stared at his blood covered hands.

Neji calmly walked up to his friend, hoping to calm the boy down slightly. "Naruto," he said softly. "Are you alright?" he asked as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. The force of the backhand Naruto delivered off instinct was enough to send the Hyūga boy crashing into the compound wall, knocking him out.

Naruto just stared at what he had just done before he lifted his head up into the air and yelled at the top of his lungs in a primal scream. As Hiashi snapped out of stupor at what had occurred, he saw Naruto sprinting into the woods as fast as his legs could take him, screaming all the while. He wanted to go help the boy but he knew that Naruto needed time alone to realise what he had done and come to grips with the fact that he had claimed a life. He wished that Naruto wouldn't have needed to spill blood so early in his life but there was nothing he could do to change it. In front of him he could see members of the Konoha Police Force charging towards the scene and he sighed as he knew he was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

...

"Take his head!" shouted Yukihiro in the middle of the council meeting. News of Naruto's exploits had spread like wildfire in his killing of the Kumo ninja. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage, sighed as the banshees screaming was getting to his head. He was worried about Naruto though, while he had killed a ninja which was impressive in its own right it was also a ninja who they had just made peace with their village. The only benefit is that they could choose to simply push the information under the rug as to say that one of your top ninjas had been killed by a mere child would cause more humiliation than anything else.

"I would rather lose my own head then see the life of the child who saved my daughter's life be taken," shouted Hiashi. For a number of years he had remained silent during the trials and tribulations which surrounded the Uzumaki boy but this was something he would not stay quiet on. Neji had also been brought to the meeting as an eyewitness to what had happened, although the bandages wrapped tightly around his ribs showed that he had recently visited the hospital.

"He's killed an enemy ninja, a powerful one at that, clearly he has access to the demon's power," shouted a random civilian getting the civilian half of the council to yell alongside his claim.

"If he had used the demon's power every single ninja in the village would have known about it," shouted Tsume, leader of the Inuzuka clan.

"Be that as it may, he has killed someone without any training, what's to stop him from attacking anyone in the village?" questioned another civilian.

"If he opts to kill anyone who made his life hell you know that you deserved it," said Shikaku having seen the cruelty delivered to the boy first hand. This comment, while it may have been true, sent the civilians into an uproar, shouting about how the demon deserved it.

"If he's this powerful now, we should prevent him from going to the academy..." started Yukihiro only to get cut off.

"He will go to the academy and become a powerful ninja worthy of wearing the symbol of the leaf," stated Sarutobi silencing the mob like crowd. "What we need to do at the moment is find him and make sure he is safe. Neji, as he is your friend, do you know where he might have gone since his apartment was destroyed?"

Neji was about to answer when another civilian shouted their opinion. "How can a Hyūga such as yourself see scum like him as a friend when he attacked you after he killed that trained ninja!"

Neji found himself on his feet pointing an accusing finger at the man who had interrupted him. "I may not have known him for long but there is nobody I know better that I would willingly call my friend," he shouted causing the civilians to go quiet. He then turned to face the Hokage. "When he was upset yesterday, I trailed him and found him sitting outside the gate of the Yondaime's mansion."

Sarutobi nodded in understanding, trying to mask his smirk about the irony of it all before the doors to the council swung open wide, revealing a young Chūnin who looked out of breath. "Lord Hokage, while training, my team and I saw someone break into the Yondaime's mansion!" he shouted. Sarutobi eyes went wide before he had to cover his ears from the sheer noise the members of the council made.

...

**I hope you enjoyed, now onto reviews.**

**Kakarot Son: I am well aware of Hanabi's age and I know that shouldn't be able to talk so cleanly, a minor mistake on my behalf.**

**Mattew: Female Naruto bedroom action...I seriously doubt it**

**Real-Dreamer: Have to wait and see**

**That's all this update. **

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**As several people pointed out last time, I did mean Ranma1/2 instead of Ramen. I guess Naruto's food patterns are rubbing off on me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**...**

Naruto's eyes shot open, his breathing heavy as he sat up, sweat dripping off his forehead. He lifted his hands up to cover his face, rubbing his eyes of their sleep. It was then that he noticed something very peculiar.

"Where am I?"

Looking around he found himself in what looked like the penthouse suite of any hotel, majestic murals hung on the wall which was painted a shade of orange, not a bad colour, he thought. The bed he was in was exceptionally large, he was sitting in the centre and it didn't look like he could reach anywhere near the edge. It was then that he noticed what he was dressed in and ran down the hall screaming, wondering why he was dressed in an overly large nightgown.

The lacy material got caught on his feet and he tripped, his face making a solid thud as it hit the wooden floorboards underneath him. His face raised up from the ground, his face scrunched up in a growl with the knowledge that what he was wearing would only survive another few seconds. He stood upright, stark naked in the middle of a hallway. Instinctively he covered his crotch in case anybody saw him in such an indecent position. Something at the back of his mind told him that nobody was around but he wasn't taking any chances. With top speed he made his way back to the original bedroom and slammed the door behind him. He waited there with his back against the door, knowing that if somebody had heard it they would be coming to investigate.

Minutes passed before he released his breath, standing on his own two feet. "Calm down, have a shower, get some clothes on then figure out what the hell is going on," he instructed himself, having already exasperated his adrenaline rush. Walking to a door on the other side of the room, Naruto casually walked in before stepping into the shower. His hands reached for the nozzles before they froze in place as a question came into his mind.

"How did I know where the bathroom was?"

...

Nearly half an hour later, Naruto was found on the first floor of the mansion wearing clothes he had found in one of the drawers. Like the nightgown, which he was certain would scar his memory for a long time to come, the clothes had been too big. He had found the tightest fitting ones, the shorts needing a leather belt, before he grabbed a pair of scissors. From the amount of dust which had accumulated on the clothes he had found he figured that he was in an abandoned house that some money hungry person must have owned. Since they hadn't been worn in such a long time, he figured that he could do with them as he wished. As such, Naruto stood in a pair of underwear he had found while cutting the clothes to his size.

As he finished clothing himself he found a mirror to look in to. He wore a dark brown shirt over a black undershirt with beige shorts being held around his waist by a brown leather belt. There were still fragments of dust on the clothes but he couldn't help it, he would wash them at a later date. From looking in the mirror he could see that his hair was in desperate need of a cut being down past his shoulders in length while he had grown at least three inches since he had last checked. "What's happened to me?" he asked knowing he would get no answer.

With a sigh he decided to have a look around, leaving the cutting of his hair to somebody who wouldn't do a botch job. He made his way towards the living room with no idea how he managed to explore this room without once getting lost, as if he'd already visited each rooms multiple times in the past while having no recollection of when he had done so. He stopped in his tracks and tapped his finger on his chin several times, trying to think of whether or not a memory erasing jutsu existed. While plausible, that wouldn't explain why he woke up in a mansion alone and there was no real purpose behind it.

He found himself in the library, a furnace still smelling of fresh ash over on the far side of the room. Naruto knelt down at a coffee table, looking over the dozens of scrolls spread out over them. He picked one up at random and looked over it, noticing the large 'B' in the corner. "B rank jutsu," he said slowly looking over the hand seals required to see that they numbered well over a dozen. He didn't know how he recognised the hand seals for what they were but after waking up in a nightgown not much could scare him at the moment. He looked at the other sheets of paper and noticed that a vast majority of them were jutsus, although the one he held was the highest ranking, everything else was either 'C' or 'D' ranking. One parchment caught his eye and he placed the one he was holding down and picked that one up. Looking it over, he saw detailed descriptions of how to perform and mould each hand seal.

"The person who wrote these must have been a genius," he muttered putting the parchment down as his stomach growled loudly. Without hesitation he made his way to the kitchen as if it was second nature, once again not bothering to question how he instantly found the place. He looked at the fridge and the overly large freezer beside it. Opening the freezer, his eyes widened slightly at the vast number of frozen meals inside, enough to feed a family of four for a siege lasting half a year. Closing it he pulled open the fridge beside it and pulled out a handful of eggs. Moving around the kitchen with grace, he cracked the eggs on the bench before placing the bounty inside on the frying pan he had prepared, red flames cracking away underneath it. As the third and final egg hit the metal he froze once again. Knowing his way around the house was one thing, but as far as he could recall he had never cooked a day in his life since he would never be sold fresh ingredients. Yet here he was preparing eggs as if it was a day to day habit. He vowed that when he left he would see the Hokage and check out whether or not he could answer any of his problems.

After washing up his dishes (another thing he did for what seemed the first time) he made his way to the door and stepped outside. On his left was what seemed like a vegetable garden, numerous edible plants lay in rows after rows. On his right was a training ground, numerous kunai and shuriken embedded into straw dummies. One such dummy was split in half, a large horizontal cracked indent in the cement wall behind it. Naruto swallowed deeply, scared wondering who had the power to do such a move which could potentially dismember someone. Of all the kunai sticking in the dummy, only one was not and it was embedded in the ground roughly five feet from where the dummy was placed. Not letting curiosity get to him, Naruto walked towards the gate, noticing the colour to the metal bars, a silver colour he had only seen once before guarding any property.

Naruto's jaw dropped as he slowly turned around, immediately recognising the exterior of the mansion as that of the Yondaime. Naruto froze for a bit, simply staring at the building with the knowledge that he had possibly stayed in the same bed as that of his idol. It made him feel giddy inside and it took all of his self control to stop him from jumping up and down in joy. Breathing deeply, he turned back towards the gate. He walked forward a bit before grabbing one of the rails and pulling, only for the thing not to budge an inch. Tilting his head upwards slightly he saw the seal which prevented anyone from entering the encampment, and it seemed from exited.

Naruto looked at his hand then back at the seal and swallowed before placing his hand directly in the centre of the seal. He waited patiently for a moment before a latch seemed to unclick and the gate swung open slightly. Naruto stepped outside the gates before grabbing the metal bar and closing it behind him. As the gate slammed shut he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and a slight jab to the neck before his world went black.

...

"...He got in there somehow, no doubt it was the demon helping him!"

"You're getting in over your head, you have no proof that that was the cause!"

"There's no proof that it wasn't the cause!"

"Perhaps the seal is a basic blood one, and one simply needs to have the same blood type as the Yondaime."

"I will not accept any petty excuses!"

These were the words that Naruto groggily awoke to as two sides of the council shouted at one another with hellfire and fury. As he sat up from where he was laid, he could see Hiashi looking at the civilians with fire in his usually emotionless eyes. Whatever they were talking about was clearly causing some stirs. Analysing specific people, he figured out that the side Hiashi was on was the shinobi half of the council, meaning the other half was solely made out of civilians.

"What's going on?" he said quietly, despite that the entire council went silent as all heads turned towards him.

"Ah, you're awake Naruto," said Sarutobi from his podium to Naruto's left causing the boy to look up at the man he considered family.

"Hey gramps," he said casually.

"You will address him as Hokage-Sama you brat!" shouted Yukihiro Haruno with anger as she stood upright.

"Now, now it's alright," said Sarutobi as he held his hands up, silencing the people present.

"Why am I in the council room?" asked Naruto, his eyes gazing over all of the important people sitting in the same room as him.

"At least you know where you are, that helps," said the Sandaime with a slight smile. "You're here Naruto because you've been in the Yondaime's home for the past Five months not once coming out."

"Five months!" repeated Naruto shuddering slightly, wondering how he had lost so much time.

"Indeed, you were protected inside because nobody was able to get through the seal the Yondaime placed on the gate and the multiple barriers protecting anyone from getting over the walls," explained the Hokage. "What we want to know is how you got in there?"

"How I got in there?" repeated Naruto as he crossed his legs and took up a thinking position. He sat there for a minute with his chin resting in the cup of his hand. The council watched him closely, holding a collected breath. "I don't remember."

A synchronized thud was heard on the civilian side of the council as each of them fell out of the seats they had been sitting on. The ninja side of the council had little chuckle amongst one another, with the knowledge that it was near impossible for an eight year old kid to remember what they did two weeks prior let alone five months.

"What have you been doing over this time?" asked Sarutobi with a worried look across his face.

"I don't remember," said Naruto blankly causing a few murmurs to spread around the hall.

"Lies, tell us how you did it!" shouted one council member on the civilian side earning a great number of glares from the ninja side of the council.

"What does he gain from lying!" shouted Tsume at the top of her lungs while baring her canines in a vicious manner.

"To keep the Yondaime's secrets for himself!" shouted another civilian council member. Unlike before however, very few ninja heads had anything to say against it, knowing very well if they had been locked in the Yondaime's mansion for five months they would want to get the most out of it and learn as much as they could. It would be a golden opportunity which might have landed in the lap of a child.

"Enough of this," said Sarutobi in a defiant voice, silencing anybody who so much as thought of talking against him. He then turned back to Naruto and spoke in a much calmer voice. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Once again Naruto resumed his thinking position. "I remember going with Neji to his place and having dinner with him, Hinata and the Hyūga family," he recited. "Later in the night Neji and I had a spar but it was interrupted when Hanabi, I think that's what her name was, anyway she was kidnapped by that ninja guy. I found and attacked him, hoping to slow him down so someone else could come rescue her."

"You expect us to believe that a demon such as you would lay your life down for a child you met earlier that day!" shouted a council member but before Naruto could retort Hiashi stood upright.

"This boy helped with the retrieval of my youngest daughter, our family owes him a great honour and I will not let you ruin his good name," he shouted with anger radiating off of him. Several of the clansmen sitting around him backed away slightly in case Hiashi decided to throttle the man who had spoken.

"Continue Naruto," said Sarutobi as the council calmed down and Hiashi reclaimed his seat.

"I remember that guy attacking me, he moved so fast before he stabbed me with his fingers," said Naruto shuddering slightly at the memory. "Then it felt like I had been struck by lightning and everything burnt all over, I felt like I was going to die. I managed to get to my knees and saw that the ninja guy had his back to me and...and..." Naruto came to an involuntary stop as he began to shake as the memory invaded his mind.

"What happened?" asked a civilian member of the council who was tired of waiting for answers.

"He stabbed the Kumo nin in the back," said Hiashi recollecting the moment perfectly. Naruto cringed at the words as another civilian voiced his opinion.

"You expect us to believe that a kid was able to defeat a fully trained ninja!" she shouted, some of the council members still not believing that Naruto could kill a skilled opponent.

"A single kunai is capable of taking down the greatest of enemies, no matter what rank the person is who threw it," said the Sandaime silencing the crowd. The ninjas understood the message clearly, knowing that a surprise attack had the power to take down anybody unprepared. They all figured that since the Kumo nin would have thought he would have fatally wounded Naruto if not killed him, he would never have been expecting an attack from behind. "What do you remember after that Naruto?" asked the Hokage.

"I...I don't remember anything," he said shivering. "I woke up this morning in a bed with no idea how I got there."

Sarutobi nodded his head several times before looking into a darkened corner of the room. "What do you reckon Ibiki, is he lying?" he asked as a man stepped out of the shadows showing several disfiguring scars across his face.

"Hardly," said Morino Ibiki calmly. "I Imagine that he went into a mentally shocked state after his first kill, his mind would have shut down and he would have run off of instinct. It just so happens that in that state he would have been able to get into the Yondaime's home."

"How can you be so sure, aren't you going to torture the information out of him?" asked another council member.

"How can you even think of torturing a pup that young you maggot!" shouted Tsume aggressively, her voice backed up by the shinobi sharing her opinion.

"I may be cruel when interrogating the enemy, but to use my skills on a child less than ten years old when there is no information to gain would be dishonourable," said Ibiki coldly. "You civilians have never shed the blood of another, you've never killed a person with your own two hands. Many ninja will tell you that the kill they can remember the most is their first. Each ninja takes their first kill differently, some feel nothing, some feel sick, some even pass out. With that in mind, what is the likely response that a kid with no mental or physical training would do?"

The council chambers became silent, Ibiki's words reaching everyone's ears as he continued. "From memory, the report from that council meeting when this was first discussed contained a statement from Neji Hyūga, saying that he had found Naruto sitting outside the Yondaime's mansion. Since his home had recently been destroyed he would have gone to the place where he would have felt most comfortable, this case being the Yondaime's mansion. He managed to find a way in, a way which he is unable to remember and has no memory of what happened between then and now. Since that day there have been ANBU posted near the gates twenty four hours a day waiting for the kid to leave, and after he arrives this is all the information we can gain."

"I believe we've gotten all we need to get from this meeting," said Sarutobi raising his hammer. "This meeting is adjourned for the day, we will resume on a future date." With that moment he slammed the gavel on the podium, indicating the closure of the meeting. The council members left, the civilians not wanting to spend another moment in the same room as the demon brat. The ninja members of the council however came up to Naruto and tried to comfort him somewhat, rubbing his shoulders and giving him words of praise for what he had done.

"Thank you," he said through tearful eyes.

"Don't be sad pup, it's alright," said Tsume holding Naruto in a hug, pressing his head against her breasts much like her daughter did.

"You've got bravery equal to those of knights," said Shikaku finding a way to relate his words back to a Shogi board. He looked at Inoichi who nodded at him slightly, an unspoken message going between the two.

"I suggest young Uzumaki here should get going," said Shibi Aburame, wearing his dark sunglasses within the dimly lit room.

There was momentary silence before several clan heads slapped their foreheads in frustration. "How could we forget that it's the pups first day at the academy?" said Tsume recalling she had taken her son there earlier this morning.

"I'll take you Naruto," said Sarutobi placing a hand on the boy's shoulder before he and Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke.

...

"I wonder who that could be," said Iruka, he had only just done the rollcall and already someone was banging on his classes door. Walking over, he opened the door before stifling a gasp. "Hokage-Sama," he said with a slight stutter as Sarutobi walked in. Excited murmurs spread between the students.

"Iruka, I hope you don't mind if I add one more student to the list," said Sarutobi calmly.

"Not at all Hokage-Sama," said Iruka excitedly. Sarutobi nodded before he motioned for the person still in the hallway to enter. As the boy entered the room, several things happened between very specific students. For Hinata Hyūga, her cheeks reddened immediately as her eyes widened. Tenten who had been sitting beside her had a similar reaction as she rubbed her eyes several times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Ino and Sakura looked at one another with mouths agape as they pinched one another to ensure this wasn't some twisted nightmare.

"Class," said Sarutobi proudly. "I'd like you to meet Uzumaki Naruto."

...

**That was fun, hope you enjoyed.**

**Leaf Ranger: You're right, it would make no sense**

**Sparda-kun2555: I'm just spelling it how I found it on the wiki**

**Dragon Man 180: One could only imagine what the Raikage would do when he learnt of his ninja being killed by a kid. No doubt though it would be funny**

**Real-Dreamer: Okay, I didn't know that. Doesn't mean it's going to change in the storyline, maybe when Tsunade comes later on and gives a proper diagnostic analysis**

**Brian Stetzel: Holy crap, where do I begin. I pictured Hinata as a three year old since that was the how old Hinata was when the Kumo nin tried to steal her. I thought it made sense. Your childish look has no effect on me.**

**One thing you have to learn about me as a writer is that I don't do something for no reason. While I agree that a single factor could create a story in itself and they would be interesting. It may seem superfluous at the moment but it will play a heavy part later on. As with Ino and Sakura helping one another figure out what is going on, I find it a way to strengthen their relationship.**

**Harem factors will come later on, including size and people included. As you've probably discovered, I enjoy writing back stories and character relationships with one another. As each member is introduced...na, I'll leave that information for when it happens.**

**P.S. I know Hanabi is flat and she will remain flat**

**Rfdfrddd: Look pal, I don't know whether or not this was simply a push to get me to update quicker or a threat. Don't Do It Again**

**Kuromaru-kun: For Kumo to admit that their ninja got killed by an eight year old would be more embarrassing then beneficial, they would be the laughing stock of the elemental nations. As such, Naruto's head is momentarily safe**

**Halfanz: A manipulative sob...I will not deny that. I mentioned back in chapter 6 that Anko was the one who had been teaching him basic Ninjutsu. As for his Taijutsu, it's not really a style at the moment, more of a brawler with enhanced speed. Is it underneath the underneath? If you kept digging holes to find all the text in between the text you'd be halfway towards the centre of the Earth. I'm not a writer who will hand everything out on a silver plate.**

**(No name): I never said this was Icha Icha**

**Sori-Akuma no Musei: I've noticed similar things in stories and I try not to fall into either of those two categories. I don't want more characters to be flat or as dumb as a rock but I don't want them to be godlike, balancing in between is the hard part. As for taking the straight and narrow route with characters, say Sakura, the best journeys are those which we don't know the destination.**

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**...**

As Sarutobi left the classroom there was no sound, only silence as the class stared at the blonde boy who stood with a cheery grin plastered on his face. He honestly didn't know what had happened recently but those thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind. Naruto was getting a lot of different looks by his fellow classmates, many of them looking at him in awe with the knowledge of what he had done while some of them looked at him in fear. Iruka looked around the classroom for a seat and only saw one available, Naruto having filled in the last gap the classroom would have had. "Naruto, can you go sit by Sasuke," instructed Iruka pointing at the vacant spot beside the young Uchiha.

Hinata and Tenten were disappointed, Naruto having been placed near the centre of the class while they had chosen the front corner in order to learn as much as they could. In the time period during Naruto's absence they had become close with one another, the young brown haired girl able to help cheer up the Hyūga heiress after what had unfolded. They had waited for Naruto to return, it had become common knowledge as to where he was located but due to the seals surrounding the mansion nobody was able to enter. After two months it had become rumour that he had died on the premises, either by lack of food or he had committed suicide, the guilt of taking another's life driving him over the edge of sanity. So when he had shown up in front of them as if nothing had changed, they knew they had to have a big chat with him during the lunch break. Ino and Sakura were having the same idea.

Ino and Sakura weren't as unhappy with the seat placing, having originally chosen the seat behind Sasuke. After Naruto's absence for several months, Sakura's mother had deemed it alright for the pink haired girl to study at the academy, it hadn't taken long for her and Ino to figure out it was because Naruto hadn't been around. As such Sakura was slightly frightened that her mother would force her out of the academy which she would hate; Ino and she weren't always on the same level as the recent months had shown but that didn't mean that they weren't the best of friends, the friendship also extended to Hinata and Tenten. During Hinata's eighth birthday party, Ino, Sakura and Tenten had been the only one's invited from outside the family, something which made them feel privileged. Now to have the one thing which had originally connected them altogether with them once again would be an experience in itself, having been without the blonde haired boy for several months.

As Naruto took his seat he looked at Sasuke who was glaring at him with all intents and purposes. It hadn't taken long for Naruto's exploits to reach his ears and couldn't help but feel somewhat proud of what the boy had achieved. He was looking for a similar experience to happen to him, Sasuke was fed up of being compared to his older brother and wanted to create a name for himself. His father rarely complimented him on anything, even if he was doing everything right. As such he would be the top ninja of their grade, and the biggest stepping stone would be Naruto. A smirk crossed his lips as he eyed off the kid, thinking he could easily pick him apart and show his true worth.

"Hey Sasuke," said Naruto cheerfully.

"Naruto," replied the young Uchiha, a hint of happiness in his voice. This was so far the largest conversation either of them had had with one another, both parties coming from opposite sides of the social scale. Apart from that, they had had many non-verbal conversations. A simply nod of the head in the right situation could work wonders in an attempt to shrink the gap between social boundaries. Naruto would do so just to make more friends; Sasuke would do so in order to gain attention that he didn't obtain in his household.

"Are you excited?" asked Naruto.

"Maybe," replied Sasuke and he smirked slightly as Naruto pouted at not getting a straight answer.

"Alright, settle down children," said Iruka gaining their attention. "I am your sensei for this class and will be teamed up with an assistant every Wednesday and Friday. You are to make him feel welcome, am I clear?"

"Yes sensei," replied the class in harmony.

"Alright, if you lift up your desks you will find all of the books you need for this class, find the one labelled 'History'" he said as the children opened up their desks to find a layer of books. As they found the specific book and closed their desks Iruka continued, "Today's opening classes will be about historic moments of our time, from the founding of our village to the Third Great Shinobi War." Five minutes into reading a solid thud was heard as Naruto's forehead met the table.

...

The news that Naruto had returned spread around the town in an instant, reaching the ears a kunoichi who was just as eager to get their hands on Naruto as their younger counterparts. A certain Inuzuka also heard the information despite being in class at the time. The mysteries of how rumours managed to spread so quickly would not be resolved today.

...

Lunch couldn't come quickly enough for Uzumaki Naruto, who shot out of the door as soon as Iruka had said so. If he had known that the Academy was going to be so boring he would have brought earplugs, he wanted action and lots of it but so far he had gotten none. He ran out onto the field and basked in the sunlight, feeling it's warmth against his skin. He closed his eyes and fell onto the turf feeling the grass underneath him, after being stuck inside for so long while not being in hospital had been a torturous experience. As he opened his eyes he got the instant feeling there would be another one as he saw Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura looking down at him with very sour looks spread across their faces.

"Umm...hi?" he said nervously before they bent down and picked up an appendage. "What are you doing?" cried Naruto as the four girls carried him off to the shelter of a nearby tree where a single swing hung by strands of rope from a sold branch. They placed him on the swing and stared at him intently.

Naruto swallowed, thinking he was in deep shit before he was embraced with a hug from Hinata as she cried into his shoulder. "Thank you so much," she said as tears fell freely from her eyes. The three other girls simply watched, they knew that Hinata hadn't had a chance to thank Naruto for what he had done and allowed her to express her feelings. They partially regretted this decision as Hinata leant back slightly before placing her lips lightly on his cheek.

All four girls turned deep shades of red, Hinata due to embarrassment while the others were under the pretence of anger. Naruto sat there stunned before a wolf whistle from above them caught their attention. Naruto looked directly up to find himself staring straight up the Anko's skirt in a moment which would usually be found only in an Icha Icha book.

"Pink," he muttered under his breath so nobody else heard it before Anko leapt down from the branch to stand beside the other girls. Anko turned and looked at him but unlike the feral or overwhelmingly happy faces he had seen her make, this was one of sad anger. In an instant she had placed the cold steel of a kunai against his neck.

"Where have you been?" she threatened, pressing the blade against his skin. "Do you know how worried I was, I couldn't sleep for a week!" Naruto just stuttered in response before Anko was pulled away by Ino and Sakura, Hinata was sitting on the ground, boarding between the lines of consciousness and the abyss. Anko knew that she could easily break free of the girl's grip but doing so could potentially put either of them in hospital. Tenten took this opportunity as she grabbed Naruto's neck and started to throttle him.

"Where have you been, do you know how worried I was!" she practically yelled into his face, fire burning in her eyes.

"I forgot how much I like you," said Anko as she stopped resisting. Ino and Sakura looked at Tenten and were about to pry her off but another beat them to the punch, knocking Tenten to the side and onto Hinata. As Naruto breathed deeply, allowing oxygen into his lungs, his head was pulled forward as he was embraced in a vicious hug.

"It's okay now," mothered Hana as Naruto flailed his arms wildly to the side. Hana looked curiously to what he was doing before noticing that she was holding him tightly into her breasts, once again depriving him of oxygen. "Whoops," she said as she released him, allowing him to breathe freely. Anko, Ino and Sakura had nothing to say to the fact as their attention was focused entirely on something else. Naruto placed his hands on his knees before tilting his head to the side and seeing a bizarre sight. Hana followed his gaze to see Tenten on top of Hinata, their eyes wide in shock as their lips touched one another, both parties too stunned to break the kiss. Hana quickly realised that she was the catalyst when she had buried Naruto in her bosom, knocking Tenten onto Hinata and causing the awkward situation. Only when Anko wolf whistled did they realise they were being watched and broke apart, sitting next to one another in seiza position **(1)**.

"What did you do to my cousin!" shouted Neji from across the field having seen the awkward position that Hinata had been in. He was currently rushing over with murderous intent, determined to purify Hinata's soul. By this stage many of the wannabe ninjas were watching the escapade in the corner of the field with curiosity.

"It was an accident," said Sakura jumping in front of Neji to stop him from advancing, not wanting to see her friend get slaughtered.

"Move out of the way, what just happened was wrong," stated Neji not in the mood to argue.

"You mean it's alright for a man and a woman to kiss but not two women?" asked Anko from the side as Hana now restrained Neji feeling it was her fault.

"That's what I mean," said Neji caught in his rage as Hana held him at bay. Anko didn't reply in words, rather she walked to where Neji was struggling with Hana before Anko turned the Inuzuka's head towards her own and planted her lips upon hers. Large parts of the field suddenly became stained with blood as numerous male students were blown back. Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata's jaws dropped as they saw what was going on while Naruto's eyes couldn't get any wider. Hana made no sudden movements to get away from the Chūnin but not for long as she tore away.

"No tongue," sighed Anko as if disappointed, which in all reality she was.

"You stole my first kiss!" shouted Hana upset with what Anko had just done.

"But you did enjoy it," stated Anko rather than asking and when Hana failed to say that she didn't like it Anko pumped her fist in victory, before turning back to Neji who had a trickle of blood leaking from his right nostril. "See, it's perfectly normal for two women to kiss one another, maybe not in the Hyūga compound but out here it's a different story altogether."

"Yes," said Neji plainly as he wiped away the blood with the back of his sleeve. "I'm sorry for acting irrationally."

Anko nodded at the response before turning to Sakura and Ino. "Do you two want to try?" she asked but both of them shook their heads at a rapid rate, although Ino had paused briefly before doing so.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Naruto thinking he had just walked into some adult film. All heads turned to him before every person in the vicinity was invading his personal space.

"Answer the question," growled Anko through gritted teeth.

"Where were you?" followed Sakura just to define what Naruto needed to answer.

"I don't know," mumbled Naruto in a tone that was barely audible.

"What do you mean?" asked Ino.

"I woke up this morning and I can't remember anything since that night," he said. Thankfully he didn't need to go into detail, everyone there knew what he referred to by 'that night.' "I have no idea how I got there, how long I was there or anything in between. I'm scared."

"It's alright baka," said Anko rubbing Naruto's shoulder for comfort.

"If you can't remember perhaps it is destiny that you do not remember," said Neji.

"I...I thought you broke out of that habit cousin," said Hinata stuttering slightly noticing the use of the word destiny.

"So did I," said Neji before focusing back on Naruto. Before anything else could be said by anyone however the bell rang signalling that everyone had to return to class. Anko sighed, knowing that she wasn't allowed within the academy building after setting half a dozen snakes on the students in a drunken ploy.

"Guess I'll see you guys later so we can work on where Naruto is staying the night," said Anko before she leapt off towards the city.

"Where I'm staying?" questioned Naruto before he recalled that he no longer had a place to call his own.

"We'll work it out later," said Hana before breaking from the group. "I'll see you guys after class." The remaining girls waved goodbye before she was followed by Neji, wanting to maintain his perfect record in order to ensure his place as top ninja in his grade. Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Tenten were about to walk back before they noticed that Naruto was still on the swing they had placed him on earlier.

"What's the matter Naruto?" asked Tenten.

"I don't want to do more bookwork," he grumbled.

"We don't study after lunch, we do combat training," said Ino as all the life returned to Naruto's eyes as he beamed brightly.

...

**Short chapter today, I'm feeling a little under the weather. I hope you understand.**

**(1): Seiza: A traditional Japanese style of sitting, if sat in for too long can cause great deals of pain since blood flow is slowed greatly**

**Yukicrewger2: I'll think about it**

**Dreaded Rasengan: Naruto will not be an idiot but neither will he be a genius, the middle man-ish sort of person**

**Wisdom-jewel: Remember at the beginning of the fic, Tenten came in halfway through the year and as such decided to wait and join the academy with Hinata and all them**

**Tallen S.: They would have reckoned he would have been under a henge in order to try and remain hidden**

**GingitsuneRaposo: Depends how forgiving he might be**

**CHM01: Read and find out**

**Mbshadow: I actually find 7/10 a solid score. What was I meant to see in those chapters because I didn't pick anything of inertest out**

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**...**

"This is terrible," said Sarutobi as he looked at the sheet of paper he had just received. It had been delivered by hawk and as such it had been at least a day since the message had been sent. The content within the message wasn't classified, but reading between the lines it was clear that a secret of the village had gotten out despite it never being said. After all, it didn't take a genius to figure it out, Sarutobi was fairly certain the entire Nara family had figured it out in minutes but didn't want to voice their opinion as it would be too 'troublesome.'

"Is there a problem Hokage-sama," asked Rona, the assistant to the Hokage. She had been the one to deliver the message and had to wait around until the Hokage dismissed her appropriately. Since he hadn't done it instantly like usual she figured that something was amiss.

"Give me a minute Rona," said Sarutobi as he began to write on a piece of parchment. As he finished and placed a small emblem in the corner to show that it was genuine, he rolled it up and gave it to her. "I would like you to go down to the academy and hand this to Iruka, there are instructions in there me must give to a student who will come meet with me later. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," said Rona taking the scroll. She turned and left, leaving the Hokage alone in his room. He buried his head in his hands and groaned lightly as he looked over the original message once again.

"Damn it Naruto, I'm sorry but there may be no other choice."

...

Naruto smiled broadly as Iruka went through the rules of the makeshift tournament. Every person in the class would be competing in a controlled environment to work out who had problems in different divisions and to create a class hierarchy. Most of the teachers at the academy thought it was a good idea to continuously announce who was ranked where in the class as it would create more of a friendly competition, forcing the students to become stronger. The weekly rankings would be judged by combat ability and intellect in class before combing them both to make a solid result board. There were thirty two males and sixteen girls in the class, striving to become future ninjas of the village. Iruka chuckled as he assumed that by year's end that the number would have dropped dramatically as they realised that a life of bloodshed was never meant for them.

"Listen up everyone," he shouted getting their attention. "I have written up a board to which I have already prepared the matches. If you wish to advance to the next round you must defeat your opponent by knockout, submission, they willingly forfeit or I call a victor. Under no circumstances are you allowed to continue attacking your opponent after the match has ended. We have specially blunted kunai and shuriken for you to use to prevent unnecessary bloodshed and each of you will be given three of each to use per round. Only throwing weapons and Taijutsu are allowed, whether or not you know any Ninjutsu or bloodlines it doesn't matter, these are only friendly spars to judge your ranking."

Sasuke smirked, he knew that his intellect was good, his mother having taught him a great deal since he was a child and he was well skilled in his family Taijutsu style for someone his age. By proving that he was the best in his class he could prove to his father that he was worthy of being his son.

Naruto snickered slightly but knew that deceit was a ninja's best friend. As such he would need to restrain from showing off...too much at least.

"Quick girls come here," said Ino in a hushed whisper beckoning her friends to come closer. Tenten, Sakura and Hinata leant in to listen to what Ino had to say. "The person who wins this competition gets to be the first one to kiss Naruto."

Sakura's head shot up and only Ino covering her mouth prevented her from yelling out at the top of her lungs. Hinata and Tenten looked at one another before turning their eyes towards the ground. Hinata rubbed the pads of her fingers across her lips, the taste of Tenten's lips lingering on them, the soft tenderness they had brought. She had no idea that Tenten was thinking similar thoughts, especially since afterwards Anko said it was normal for women to kiss one another, albeit neither of the two girls had ever seen it happen before. "So if we win, we get to k...k...kiss Naruto-kun," stated Hinata pressing her forefingers against one another in a nervous habit.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," said Ino cheekily.

"When do we do it?" asked Sakura.

"Whenever you get the chance, but the rest of us can't intervene in any way any can't kiss him ourselves until that person has successfully kissed Naruto," explained Ino. "The only way this contract can become void is if someone not from our group kisses him first, in which case that person will have waited too long and have lost the opportunity."

"What if it's his first time?" asked Tenten, nervous since it would be her first kiss with a boy. Once again her eyes drifted towards Hinata before looking straight back down at the ground.

"Makes it all the more special," said Ino with a devilish grin. "You two might have had your first kiss but Sakura and I still need to break that barrier." At the reminder of what had happened Hinata cheeks began to burn up. Tenten however saw a perfect opportunity.

"Well if either Hinata or I win, you two have to kiss one another," she proclaimed pointing at Sakura and Ino.

"You want me and Ino to kiss?" shouted Sakura in her inside voice.

"T...that's the condition," said Hinata backing Tenten's claims.

"So the winner kisses Naruto but if it's either Hinata or Tenten then Sakura and I have to kiss," analysed Ino thinking it over.

"You're not going to do it?" questioned Sakura, afraid that her first kiss would be with her best friend.

"Don't worry Sakura, what have we got to worry about?" boasted Ino. She then offered her hand to which Tenten boldly took. "Deal," she claimed.

"Deal," repeated Tenten before they released the handshake.

"First match, Hinata versus Jade," said Iruka causing the Hyūga heiress to 'eep' in shock. With the cheering of her friends behind her, Hinata made her way to the centre field where she looked at her opponent who wore a plain pink t-shirt and some dark blue track pants. She was in a brawlers stance as Iruka gave both the girls the limited weapons.

"Alright girls, are you ready?" said Iruka as he raised his hand and Hinata swallowed deeply, nervous about fighting one of her teammates without the use of her Byakugan.

"You can do it Hinata," shouted Naruto from the sidelines with great audacity, his voice single handily drowning out every other sound the students were making. Hinata's eyes widened slightly at Naruto's willingness to cheer her on and she turned back towards Jade. As Iruka's arm descended and the match officially began, Hinata's nervousness was all but gone as she slid into her family stance. Not only would she win this match, she would win the tournament in order to protect Naruto's lips.

...

"Hey there, my name's Kiba," introduced a young boy holding his hand out to Naruto. He quickly pointed to the white puppy on top of his head. "This is Akamaru, he's really shy, he is only six weeks old."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto," said the young Uzumaki trying to be nice.

Kiba grinned before he began to start sniffing around Naruto. "You smell...different," he analysed. "Is that why my sister and all those other girls surrounded you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto tilting his head to the side. He didn't mind the sniffing, to him it was funny.

"Me and the others saw you at lunch surrounded by girls, how'd you do it?" asked Kiba.

Naruto sweated a little, he didn't have an actual answer to give. "I don't know, they're my friends," he said as a tall woman walked past and handed a piece of parchment to Iruka who took it in silence as Tenten fought against Nina. He studied it for a moment before his brows descended slightly, meanwhile in the ring Tenten made avid use of her shuriken to target the same spot on Nina's leg, causing the girl to cry out in pain.

"I give," she called out, she was having trouble putting her weight on that leg as bruising was already starting to form. Iruka's eyes snapped up from the paper was and he declared Tenten the victor. He then asked for the four remaining competitors to stand in the fight zone. Tenten remained where she was while Hinata, Ino and Sakura all made their way next to Tenten. Hinata was easily the least damaged, even without her Byakugan activated she had been a force to be reckoned with. Tenten had only been forced into close combat once, but even then her opponent had been weakened by the number of shuriken and kunai which had struck her body. Ino and Sakura were looking the worst for wear, neither of them were particularly good at hand to hand combat but their resiliency to not lose the wager had pushed them through.

"We need to draw it to a close so instead of having semi-finals followed by the grand final we'll be having a four way fight," explained Iruka. "This is good experience, because when you think you know what the situation is going to be it can change on you in an instant and you have to rethink your strategy. Learn from this. Rules are the same with the last one standing the victor. Is this understood?"

"Yes sensei," they said in synch before they moved to the four corners of the makeshift battleground. Ino and Sakura were adjacent corners but they looked at one another with a knowing look. Alone, it was likely that they wouldn't be able to defeat either of the two girls so they needed to work together. Tenten already had a kunai in both hands, prepared to weaken the target of her choice. Hinata slipped into her stance, this match would determine everything.

"Who you going for?" Kiba asked Naruto.

Naruto thought for a moment, not particularly knowing who to go for since they were all his friends. "All of them?" he shrugged innocently causing Kiba and all those listening to sweat drop slightly.

"Begin," commanded Iruka issuing the beginning of the battle. Hinata charged towards Ino who was charging at her when she felt a kunai hit her thigh. She looked to the left to see that Tenten had thrown it while the other one soared through the air and struck Ino on the arm.

"_She's targeting the biggest threat,_" she thought before she was brought back to reality as Ino drove her fist into Hinata's stomach, knocking the wind out of the Hyūga princess. Ino was about to follow up with a haymaker when a shuriken hit with her knuckles, causing her to pull back in pain. Hinata had no time to reprise as she turned around to find Sakura charging at her. She grabbed the oncoming fist and executed a judo throw as she used her opponent's momentum to toss Sakura over her shoulder.

The pink haired girl hit the ground with a thud but she was quickly back on her feet alongside Ino who had recovered. Hinata watched expectantly, waiting for them to strike at one another but they both charged towards her. Hinata swallowed as she began to defend against the number of attacks being thrown at her. She couldn't avoid all of them and took several blows to the chest and one light scrape across the jaw.

Tenten didn't like what was happening. Hinata was being backed towards where she was and if the two others would defeat her no doubt she would then turn on her. She looked at her arsenal to see she only had a single kunai and two shuriken remaining. "Duck Hinata," she shouted before she threw her arsenal at Hinata's back. Acting on instinct, Hinata obeyed her orders and ducked as two shuriken flew over her head and hit either girl in the stomach. Immediately they stopped their advance as Hinata capitalized driving an uppercut into Ino's chin, knocking the blonde haired girl off her feet. Sakura was about to punch the defenceless Hinata when her arm was knocked off target as the final kunai hit her forearm. Hinata twisted on the spot and saw the opening and struck her palm into Sakura's open solar plexus. Sakura remained standing for a moment, both hands clutching her wound before she collapsed onto Hinata's shoulder. Hinata grabbed her gently in both hands before lying her on the ground next to Ino, both of them effectively out of the match.

Hinata stood up and turned to find Tenten charging at her. Unlike her, Tenten had used relatively little energy having been a long range fighter the entire time. She sent her fist out but Hinata caught it in her right palm, what she didn't expect however was for Tenten to kick at the inside of the thigh that she had hit earlier with the kunai. This blow caused her to fall backwards but her grip on Tenten's hand was strong and she pulled the un-expecting brunette down with her.

Wolf whistles and all manner of sounds were made as Hinata found herself once again underneath Tenten with their lips touching one another. Iruka palm hit his forehead as Rona's jaw dropped, having decided to hang around to watch the final bout. Having broken out of the initial shock, Tenten was about to pull her head away when she felt Hinata's hand on the back of her skull holding her in place. Tenten was starting to freak out, she couldn't figure out what this meant until Hinata allowed Tenten's head back a bit, a cunning smile on Hinata's face.

"I win," she said softly, holding a kunai in her spare hand at Tenten's throat. Seeing the kunai, Tenten couldn't help but giggle, knowing that Hinata had used the awkward situation they were in to capitalize and pull a victory out of nothing.

"Winner, Hinata," announced Iruka to a round of cheers from the students as Ino and Sakura began to stir. Tenten got off of Hinata and held a hand out for the Hyūga heiress to take. Hinata took it with a smile as Tenten hoisted the girl to her feet before raising Hinata's hand in victory.

"What happened?" asked Sakura as she and Ino got to their feet, leaning against one another for support.

"I'll tell you what happened, you two have to kiss now," said Tenten with a smile spread across her face. Ino and Sakura's eyes went wide as they looked at one another before stepping apart nervously. "Come on now, don't go back on your word," said Tenten urging them on.

"You're not ch...chicken are you?" stuttered Hinata wondering if whether or not she would be like that with Tenten since both times they had kissed had been by accident. Again she ran her fingers over her lips before her tongue came out and licked them, tasting the remnants of Tenten's lips against her own. Even though she had held the brunette there so she could grab a kunai from the pouch on her leg and steal victory she couldn't say she didn't enjoy it.

Ino and Sakura turned towards one another, their cheeks burning red at the embarrassment of what this would bring. Neither of them would show they weren't going to go back on a deal, even though Sakura would get Ino back for making such a stupid deal in the first place. They leant in closely, feeling each the breath of one another on their faces before Ino swallowed and leant forward, pressing her lips against Sakura's to another round of wolf whistles. The kiss barely lasted a second as both parties broke away instantaneously, the deed being done.

"Let's just get the male competition out of the way," sighed Iruka praying that a similar thing didn't happen when the boys fought.

...

The boys fights were a lot quicker than the girls fights, each boy wishing to prove something straight off the bat and often leaving themselves open. Shikamaru had given up straight away, saying that fighting would have been too troublesome. Shino fought relatively well considering he wasn't allowed to use his bugs but was beaten by Sasuke in the semi finals. In the first day Sasuke had already made a fan club of screaming female girls, how it happened so quickly he had no idea how but he smirked at the idea. His opponent stepped onto the ground to confront him, he had had a relatively easy path to the finals, his only real opponent being Kiba who he had fought in the quarter finals. Uzumaki Naruto stood staring down the Uchiha of their class who was determined to win this in order to prove to his father that he would make him proud one day. They smiled at one another, having gotten to understand one another during the lessons earlier in the day as they slipped into respected stances.

Sasuke looked worried for a second; each time Naruto had fought he had done so without the use of a stance, simply using the opponents' weakness and openings against them. This in turn meant that he had been holding back the entire time which scared Sasuke who was wondering just how strong this boy was. He belonged to no clan so the stance he was using wouldn't be traditional so he had no idea what to expect.

"Ready, begin," shouted Iruka causing the two boy's to leap forwards. The screaming fan girls were shouting for Sasuke but were silenced as Naruto dodged the opening strike before forcing his elbow into Sasuke's stomach, knocking the Uchiha back skidding across the ground. Many of the boys who had fought against Naruto suddenly were very thankful that they hadn't had such a blow dealt to them.

"Go Naruto," shouted Ino who had finally broken out of the stupor that the kiss she had had with Sakura had put her in.

"You can do it Naruto-kun," said Hinata knowing that if he could defeat Neji then he had this in the bag.

Sasuke got to his hands and knees, trying desperately to get his breath back as Naruto charged at him, intent on finishing this early. Sasuke whipped out a kunai and tossed it forward, the blunted point driving into Naruto's kneecap causing the Uzumaki boy to trip and fall towards the young Uchiha.

Everything went in slow motion as the girls saw Naruto's face heading straight for Sasuke's and sure as hell shit would hit the fan if Naruto's first kiss was with a boy (despite the fact that their first kisses had been with girls). Thankfully, as Naruto was falling he reached forward and grabbed the Sasuke's shoulders and used them as a springboard leap over the Uchiha, pushing him to the ground in the same instant. As he landed however he fell to his knees, the kunai strike to the knee had hit a tendon. Getting to his feet, Sasuke took this as an opportunity to strike, charging at the back of Naruto.

Hearing his opponent coming, Naruto put his hands on the ground and pushed himself so that his body weight was supported by his hands before he drove both his feet into Sasuke's stomach. Spit and bile escaped Sasuke's mouth as he was sent flying backwards, his fan girls screaming about how Naruto's move was nothing more than a dirty trick. As Sasuke recovered his bearings, he couldn't believe what was happening, he was being shown up by someone who had had no formal training to his knowledge. If the rumours were true sure the boy had spent a great deal of time locked up in the Yondaime's mansion but that didn't instantly make you a natural.

Knowing he had to show his superiority, no matter the cost he charged forward once again, knowing that he had one move he could use to show he was better but it would get him disqualified. His father had taught him the move and with the help of Itachi he had nearly mastered it. He stopped roughly ten metres from where Naruto stood before his hands formed six hand seals in rapid succession.

"No Sasuke!" shouted Iruka but he was too late as Sasuke executed his Ninjutsu.

"Katon Goukakkyuu no Jutsu!" he shouted before a ball of flames escaped his lips. Naruto's reaction was instantaneous as his hands flashed through several signs as the ball of flames headed directly towards him.

"Futon Senpūken!" shouted Naruto as he drove his right fist into the ball of flame. Iruka could only stand and watch in shock as wind circulated Naruto's hand at a remarkable rate as he drove it into the fire ahead of him. The wind caused the fire to span out and extinguish, leaving Naruto untouched and Sasuke livid with fear. Naruto blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out what just happened when pain started to surge through his right hand as the wind circulating it started to cut at his skin, sending splashes of blood to the ground.

Naruto screamed out in pain before the technique vanished, allowing blood to flow freely from the cuts and run down his arm, causing some of the students to panic. "Someone get the school nurse!" shouted Iruka rushing to Naruto's aid. Sasuke stood there floundered; his blast hadn't been overly powerful, nowhere near the strength of his father's or Itachi's. Yet Naruto had acted instantly and pierced straight through it, and that scared him.

...

After much hassle, the academy nurse had come and fixed the cuts on Naruto's arms although she noted that there was a lot of blood for such shallow cuts since she didn't know the wounds had already started to heal themselves. When she had left Iruka turned to Sasuke who hadn't moved the entire time. "Sasuke, why did you do something stupid like that!" exclaimed Iruka yelling down at the young Uchiha.

"I...I..." stuttered Sasuke. He had always been told that he would be the best from his father, that because of the blood that ran through his veins he would be the greatest ninja of his generation but even when doing something against the rules he couldn't so much as touch him. The only real damage Naruto had taken had been from the kunai and from the jutsu he had done himself. "I don't know," he finally managed to say.

"Well as a result of your stupid mistake you will stay behind and write, 'I will not break the rules' two hundred times on the blackboard," said Iruka with a stern tone as Sasuke's head dropped in shame. He was not looking forward to telling his father why he would be late back to the compound. Iruka then turned his attention to Naruto. "What do you have to say about yourself, where did you learn something like that? I've never seen any jutsu like that before." Iruka was trying his best not to sound impressed despite the fact he was.

Naruto, who was surrounded by his four female friends comforting him, shook his head. "I don't know Iruka sensei," said Naruto shaking his head. "I just saw the fire coming and acted, I can't even remember what hand seals I used," he admitted.

"I see," said Iruka holding his chin in the palm of his hand. "I will discuss this with my superiors but at the moment the Hokage is expecting you, you are to report there immediately."

"Okay then," said Naruto still not entirely sure what was going on.

"Everyone's dismissed," said Iruka before pointing at Sasuke. "In the classroom, now," he said sternly. Sasuke bowed his head before marching off to take his punishment while the rest of the class went their separate ways.

"That was amazing Naruto-kun," said Hinata recalling the jutsu he had performed.

"I wish I knew how I did it though," said Naruto looking at his hand, the cuts now all but gone from his skin.

"That looked really dangerous though," said Tenten remembering how blood flew across the ground.

"Please don't do it again," said Sakura whimpering slightly.

"I won't," said Naruto smiling. Ino was nudging Hinata in the ribs lightly, tilting her head towards Naruto who was oblivious to the signs. Hinata squealed lightly as she pressed her forefingers against one another, knowing that Naruto's lips were at least safe from the others around them until either she or someone else kissed Naruto.

"Naruto!" shouted someone from nearby and the group turned around to see the bundle of energy known as Hanabi running towards them with her guardian following close behind.

"Hey Hanabi," said Naruto waving as she stopped in front of them.

"Hello everyone," said Hanabi bowing slightly, her female guardian nodding in praise behind her. They all had met once before when Hinata had invited them to her birthday party, an occasion which she was upset that Naruto missed. "Naruto-kun, can I give you something for helping me back then?" The 'kun' prefix was not missed by those in attendance.

"I don't need anything," said Naruto modestly.

"Please," she said batting puppy dog eyes.

"Okay then," he said kneeling down so that they were eye to eye.

"Close your eyes," she instructed.

"Hanabi what are you doing?" asked Hinata before Hanabi leant in and kissed Naruto lightly on the lips. She pulled away shortly after giggling madly, covering her face with her hands as she blushed in embarrassment. Naruto's remained their stunned, his brain trying to figure out what had just happened between the youngest Hyūga and himself.

Hinata was also shocked for two reasons, the first being that Hanabi had kissed Naruto before she had, and secondly as a result, Naruto was once again on the market. "Come on lady Hanabi, let's go back to the compound," said her guardian pushing her away.

Hanabi nodded in acceptance before waving to the five of them. "Bye everyone," she said before walking towards the Hyūga compound, her guardian behind her every step of the way. Finally Naruto snapped out of his trance like state and stood upright.

"Come on guys, Hokage's waiting," he said slowly, unsure of the things going on around him. The kiss had only been a peck on the lips but he could feel that there was genuine passion behind it. Too much had happened today; it hurt his head trying to think all of it over.

...

"Glad you're here," said Sarutobi looking at Naruto standing before him, the fact that the four young girls had followed him like a posse not going unnoticed. "We have something important to discuss."

"What is it old man?" asked Naruto, finally in the right state of mind.

"This form I have in front of me relates to you directly and it is from Suna," said Sarutobi.

"What does the hidden village of sand want with Naruto?" asked Sakura tilting her head to the side.

The Hokage sighed as he held up the form for them to see. "Do you know what this is?" he asked.

"No," admitted Naruto.

"This is a marriage contract," he said, the two hidden ANBU getting a kick out of watching the kids mouths drop.

"WHAT!" screamed the girls in synch, shock clearly expressed across their faces.

"What's going on? Naruto's too young to marry!" said Ino seeing her hopes fly of being with Naruto fly out the window.

"Why would someone from Suna want to marry Naruto when he's never been there before?" asked Tenten.

"This contract is for the marriage between Naruto and the daughter of the Kazekage in the hope that it would strengthen the bonds between our two nations," explained Sarutobi. "This is not something to be taken lightly; if Naruto were to refuse the consequences could be dire, war being the most extreme case."

"The daughter of the K...Kazekage," repeated Hinata.

"Wait a second, no offence Hokage-sama, but normally when the daughter of someone important is married off it is done so to strengthen clans by merging them together. Why would the Kazekage marry his daughter off to someone who doesn't have a clan?" asked Sakura, thinking the process through carefully.

Sarutobi sighed wishing that there was an easy way around this. He had wished for Naruto to be alone when he told this but when news got out, seeing as it already had, everyone in the village would be seeing him in a new light. "Like our village, Suna has spies in nearly every village and they've come up with some conclusions surrounding you Naruto," he said with great wisdom. "Kakashi," he said causing one of the ANBU to drop from the ceiling at a remarkable rate, making his presence known. "You may wish to speak freely about this once you hear it."

"Understood," said the silver haired shinobi, taking his mask off to show another mask underneath, only leaving his right eye visible.

"What I am about to tell you is an S ranked secret but because of Naruto's recent actions a link has been formed, this spy has gone through the local resources and made a connection so many have ignored out of ignorance, hate or spite. The only way for someone to access the Yondaime's mansion is if he was able to adjust the seal to let their chakra signature be recognised as friendly and allow them to enter. It also recognised direct blood relatives of those people," explained Sarutobi.

"So I'm related to someone who the Yondaime trusted?" asked Naruto uncertain if he was hearing everything correctly.

"Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was a long time friend of the Yondaime, you would remember her Kakashi," said the Hokage.

"We met on more than one occasion," he said with a shrug.

"Anyway, they became a couple but never married, partially due to Minato Namikaze's position as the Hokage," continued Sarutobi. "When he wasn't in the office or in another country, he would be seen side by side with Kushina, they were practically inseparable."

"How romantic," said Ino with a sigh.

"Seven months before the Yondaime's attack against the Kyuubi, Kushina vanished for some time. Many thought she had gone on a diplomatic mission or had returned to her home country. The night that Naruto was born, Kushina appeared and was admitted into the hospital, nobody knew where she had been hiding the entire time. However due to certain conditions, Kushina was forced to give birth in a private area in the forest, Minato was with her the entire time," said Sarutobi.

"So this woman, Kushina, was my mother?" asked Naruto to which Sarutobi nodded in agreement. "But who was the father?"

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata getting the young boy's attention. She was pointing at a row of pictures hanging on the wall, each showing a picture of the Hokage soon after they were appointed to office. Her finger was pointing at Minato Namikaze and the girls features slowly dropped as they came to the realisation, looking back and forth between the picture and Naruto making numerous connections. They then turned towards the Hokage for confirmation and he nodded his head.

"The reason that the Kazekage is sending his daughter to marry you Naruto, is because you are the Yondaime's son," he said calmly. Naruto promptly fainted from the news.

...

**I hope you enjoyed, seriously I hope you did. I know compared to Canon Sasuke shouldn't have known how to execute the jutsu yet but hey, who really cares.**

**Dreaded Rasengan: Is there a central girl? Why would I ruin it by telling you if there is or isn't?**

**I'MNOTCRAZY1: The Knight referred to a piece on the Shogi board.**

**HoodFox3: I could have, but I didn't. While your theory does make sense, it's not the one I used. Also for the build up, who says that it's already reached its peak? A roller coaster doesn't have a single drop, it goes up and down constantly until there's the finale.**

**Brian Stetzel: Apology accepted, and I am honoured to be in your top 2 or 3, depending what way you look at it. If I've done something shit by all means I'll accept negative criticism so long as you back it up and tell me what went wrong and how I can fix it up next time. **

**Obakeinu-9.11: I think you successfully summed me up. Hopefully this chapter will have you delving deeper towards the text between the text as you have already sought.**

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warning: This may be my last update for a while as I am going on a two month vacation now that semester is over. As such I can make no guarantees about when I will next be able to spend a few solid hours typing. For this I apologize and pray that you will still be here when I return.**

**...**

Iruka replayed the day's events over in his mind especially the fight which had gone down between Sasuke and Naruto. It had been clear that Naruto was a skilled fighter, easily of genin quality already, where he had learnt something like that however was another question. Then Sasuke's after match attack using the _Grand Fireball Technique_ had been something in itself, the fact that it was a C rank ability was impressive. The size of the blast corresponded with the amount of chakra used to create the flame; by the way that Sasuke had been breathing afterwards it was clear that he had used a majority of his chakra. This was not something to be surprised about, being only first year students they hadn't been taught anything bar from what they had learnt from their families.

Then there came Naruto's Ninjutsu, something which had damaged the boy in the process. Going over it, the technique was called _Whirlwind Fist_ and rightfully so. Whenever a wind jutsu came against a fire jutsu, the fire would simply consume the wind and grow in size, even if they hadn't covered that in class it was a basic concept. Yet the look on Naruto's face had shown that he knew exactly what he was doing despite not recalling anything afterwards. The speed of the wind surrounding his arm had increased the size of the fire, but it had pierced it as well making an opening which prevented the boy from getting burnt. To think of such a strategy when under pressure showed immense skills in the thinking department, although from the fact he paid no attention to book work it was more the in battle thoughts. Iruka knew he would have to design some activities to help strengthen these attributes as they were the dividing line between a successful mission and a failure.

"How many is that?" asked Sasuke, holding his cramping wrist in his left hand.

"Only another forty to go," said Iruka having kept track of the young Uchiha's punishment.

...

_Naruto can you hear me?_

_Yes, who are you, how do you know my name?_

_It doesn't matter who I am, as for how I know who you are, you could say I'm part of you._

_If you're a part of me why do you sound female?_

_It doesn't matter alright. As for where we are we are in the depths of your mind, since your unconscious it's black at the moment._

_How did you know what I was going to ask?_

_Great minds think alike. It helps that we share the same mind._

_That doesn't explain why I don't know who you are._

_Changing topics, do you know why you passed out?_

_Because I learnt that my father was the greatest Hokage of all time, I wonder if I can be anything like him._

_Well if you keep using those jutsus I teach you, you should be just fine._

_You taught me that jutsu? When did I learn it?_

_Like I said, we share the same mind, whatever I learn you learn._

_Then when did you learn it?_

_*sigh* You're waking up now; don't mention this meeting to anyone._

_Wait a minute, I have more questions..._

_..._

"He's awake," said Tenten noticing Naruto's eye flicker open.

"A...Are you alright Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata thick with worry.

"I'm fine...I think," said Naruto groggily as he sat up. Looking around he could see everyone looking at him, even the second hidden ANBU had come down and was now standing next to the Hokage, his mask containing two orange stripes, one under each eye, and a yellow lightning bolt spreading over the face. This was completely different to the number of masks he had seen the normal ANBU wear but he wasn't one to judge. "So I'm the Yondaime's son."

Sarutobi nodded his head in agreement. "That's right Naruto, and as such you are entitled to everything that he had, including your new home." With a flick of the wrist, the Hokage threw a scroll at Naruto who caught it despite the fact he hadn't gotten to his feet yet. Opening it he began to read the contents. "That's the deed to the Yondaime's mansion, it is yours by right."

"You mean I have a home?" said Naruto in more of a question than anything.

"Well when the Kazekage's daughter comes to visit in a little over a week you best have somewhere for her to stay," said Sarutobi with a sneaky grin.

"What do you mean when she comes to visit?" shouted Ino not liking the sound of this girl from Suna and the possibilities she would bring.

"It says right here in the contract," said Sarutobi holding up the letter causing Ino to face palm, regretting not having read the fine print when she had gotten the chance.

"If I may Hokage-sama," said Kakashi speaking up, "I would personally like to train Naruto when he isn't present at the academy."

"Why would I want someone like you training me?" said Naruto as he finally got to his feet, the fact that he now owned property still playing in the back of his mind.

Kakashi looked down at Naruto with his one visible eye. "Your father was the one who trained me, I believe I should be the one to train his son," said Kakashi. "I know the council will disapprove of this but I feel honour bound to do this in memory of my sensei."

"I respect your wishes Kakashi, and like you I know the council will tear my ears off about it along with the fact that Naruto is now staying at his father's place," said Sarutobi deep in thought. "You know as well as I that he would thoroughly enjoy the idea of his son being in the hands of someone as capable as you."

"So Naruto, what do you say?" asked Kakashi looking down at Naruto to find the boy in tears.

"Naruto-kun, what's the matter?" asked Hinata.

"O...*sniff*...Old man, could you tell me where my parents are buried?" he asked, wiping the forming tears from his eyes.

A smile spread across the face of the Hokage as he nodded. "I think I can do one better, I'll take you there myself," he said as he stood up, the chair squeaking across the floorboards as it was pushed back.

"Before we go I have a question Hokage-sama," said Sakura looking at the man once known as the Professor.

"By all means," said Sarutobi gesturing for her to continue.

"Since Naruto is the last of his clan, isn't it a Konoha law to try and keep a family line like that alive through the use of polygamy?" asked Sakura, using her vast knowledge of council laws her mother had taught her at a young age.

"Polygamy?" asked Tenten, unsure of what the word meant, the look on Hinata's face showed that she didn't know either.

"It means more than one wife," explained Sakura and instantly Hinata, Tenten and Ino's eyes lit up at the possibility that they still had a chance with Naruto.

"By law, Naruto is entitled to multiple wives so long as the council enforces the Clan Restoration Act by a majority vote, I'll be sure to push it forward tomorrow morning," said Sarutobi. He then turned to Kakashi. "I want you to head down to the academy and tell Iruka about what is to happen with Naruto's training, at least that way he knows what to expect." Kakashi nodded before he vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves, the children watching it as if it was the best technique they had ever seen. "Now let's go before the sun begins to set." With that the children made their way out the room, Naruto shoving the deed to his house in the pocket of his shorts as the girls crowded around him. Sarutobi walked near the end of the pack with a smile across his face, happy to get that off of his chest as quickly as possible, the marriage contract and a copy of the deed locked away in his desk for safekeeping. Just behind the Hokage was the ANBU, who walked with a slight limp in his left leg which went relatively unnoticed.

...

"Iruka," said Kakashi appearing in the windowsill of the academy. Said Chūnin looked at Kakashi just as Sasuke started on his last two lines. "Hokage-sama told me to inform you that I'll be training Naruto in his spare time and mine," he said plainly. Before any sort of silence could settle in the chalk piece Sasuke was holding snapped in the young boy's grip.

"Well in that case I should tell you what I found out from my earlier analysis," said Iruka as he started explaining what the tournament had shown about Naruto's abilities. Kakashi's brow lowered slightly as he heard of Naruto defeating a fire jutsu with a wind, he sent a small glance over at Sasuke but looked back to Iruka expecting more.

Sasuke couldn't believe the praise that Naruto was getting from his sensei, it was similar to what he heard his brother had received. After hearing that the boy's Taijutsu skills equalled that of a genin made him feel a bit better about his loss but that feeling came crashing down as the door to the room slammed open to show his father standing there with a scowl printed across his face. "Father," he said aloud, dropping his chalk as he did so. Iruka and Kakashi looked to the doorway to see the head of the Uchiha clan staring daggers at them before he turned his attention towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke, why haven't you returned home yet?" he asked in a stern voice, clearly annoyed that he had to come to the academy to find his son.

"I...I...I..." Sasuke stuttered, afraid of the wrath his father might bestow upon him.

"He's been in detention," explained Iruka. "He attacked another student with a Katon Ninjutsu when it had been previously established that the rules only permitted Taijutsu and throwing weapons."

Fugaku looked at his son with fire in his eyes before they lessoned and a look of disappointment spread across his face. "May I know the name of the student my son attacked so I may apologize to their family," he said.

"He attacked Uzumaki Naruto," answered Kakashi which caused Fugaku's eyebrows to rise slightly.

"I see, is he injured?" he asked but his voice lacked any sign of remorse.

"He is fine, he fought back against the jutsu with one of his own," said Iruka. Fugaku took this information in, since Naruto had spent a good deal of time at the Yondaime's mansion it was easy to figure out that he would have learnt a few things, this jutsu being one of them.

"I understand, has my son finished his detention?" asked Fugaku to which he received a nod. He quickly ushered Sasuke out of the room before leaving without another word. They both knew the trip back to the compound would be a silent one, Fugaku having much to say once they were behind solid walls.

"That was awkward," stated Kakashi who sometime during the talk had pulled out his favourite little pocket book and was reading it intently. "Thanks for the stuff on Naruto, I'll be sure to see what he is truly capable of." Iruka nodded as Kakashi vanished as quickly as he had appeared, leaving the sensei alone as he gathered his stuff to take home.

...

"So this is my mother's grave," said Naruto, looking at the tombstone which had his Kushina's name carved on it. Dark clouds gathered in the sky as Naruto knelt beside the headstone, openly crying. The girls stood in silence, watching as drizzle began to fall from the sky, slowly blanketing them in a wall of rain. They stood like that for five minutes, the rain dampening the mood even more so as Naruto mumbled incoherently, whether he was saying a prayer or his first hello it couldn't be figured out.

Finally, his eyes raised up and he looked at the group. "Where's my father's grave?" he asked.

"Your father's name is on the memorial stone at the third training ground, however there is no grave dedicated to him as his body wasn't found after the Kyuubi's attack," explained Sarutobi. "It's believed that in its final act of hatred before it died, the Kyuubi ate him so that they would suffer death together."

There was only silence afterwards, nobody really had anything to say after that as Naruto stood up and looked down at his mother's grave. He pulled a kunai out of his holster and held it to the palm of his hand before slashing it open. He then balled his hand into a fist, thick blood running through the gaps in his fingers, droplets of red liquid landing on the patch of dirt his mother was buried under. "I swear on my blood, the blood of an Uzumaki and a Namikaze, that I shall become the greatest Hokage this village has ever seen. I will make you proud mum, dad," he swore.

"I'm sure your parents already are," said Sakura softly, her pink hair saturated with rain. Naruto turned from the grave, looking more mature then he had only minutes ago.

"T...That was b...brave Naruto-kun," said Hinata, thankful that the rain was hiding her blush.

"You can do it Naruto," said Tenten giving him the thumbs up.

"If you show promise in years to come, when you reach Chūnin rank I'll make you my successor, but only if I believe you're going to be the best candidate for the job," said Sarutobi causing those around him to smile.

"Sure thing old man, I'll be the best ninja there ever was," said Naruto.

"Respecting your superiors is a good start," said the ANBU who had been with them the whole way, startling the girls as they hadn't heard them say a word the entire time, even the Sandaime looked shocked. The tone they had used however was one which instantly told Naruto to listen. Naruto turned towards the Hokage and bowed lightly.

"I will do my best Hokage-sama," said Naruto.

"I should be going, my father will be worried sick," said Hinata softly.

"I think it would be for the best if we all head off, you wouldn't want to be sick on your second day," said Sarutobi causing the children to run off through the streets towards their respected homes. He then turned towards the ANBU who was still standing there. "For the three years you have served me that is only the second time you have spoken, the first being when you pledged your allegiance. You appeared three years ago and was able to defeat the ANBU who were guarding me at the time and swore you would protect me. I still don't know why I did what I did, but I believe it was for the best. Even when we first met you were wearing that mask and as such I respect your privacy. I shall see you in the morning."

Sarutobi turned and walked away, knowing that the likelihood of him getting an answer was next to none. He turned his head to look back to find that they had already left, a few leaves drifting in the wind and rain where he had been standing. A small smirk crept up on Sarutobi's face as he tilted his hat and made his way into town.

...

Fugaku sat on the designated mat in the secret meeting room underneath the Nakano shrine, part of the circle which was filled with the Uchiha elders. "So it is settled then," he said to which they all nodded.

"In fourteen days, the Hokage will die and the Uchiha will take their rightful place as the head of the village," said one of the elders.

"Once you are the Godaime, you must make a statement to show that you will not be seen as a weakling, how do you propose to do this?" asked another elder looking directly at Fugaku.

"There will be a public execution," he said coldly, no remorse in his voice.

"Who's head shall roll in order to keep peace in the city?" asked the first elder, knowing that if the person chosen was seen in a good light it would go down poorly and there might be a riot.

Fugaku lifted his head, his eyes focusing on the roof as flames danced in such a way they illuminated the room dimly. "I shall take the head of Uzumaki Naruto."

...

"I had my first kiss today father," squealed Hanabi, her cheeks crimson from blushing. Hiashi, a man who's facial expressions were usually limited to one, had his eyebrows raise as his eyes went wide and his jaw slacked.

"Who did you kiss with?" he asked in an exasperated voice as Hinata entered the room.

"Naruto-kun," she said before she covered her mouth with her hands, giggling profusely behind her palms as if this was simply a game.

Hiashi sighed, relieved that his daughter had kissed her saviour, clearly an act of appreciation. The giggling though he would have to fix, as a Hyūga it was shameful to allow your emotions to be so visual. He had to remember though that she was only four years old, having celebrated her fourth birthday only recently. He turned his attention to Hinata who sat beside her sister.

"How was your first day at the academy Hinata?" he asked, his stoic face back to its normal form. "Please do not inform me that you also kissed Naruto on this day."

"K...Kiss!" said Hinata starting to sweat bullets which was immediately picked up by Hiashi who's palm connected with his forehead.

"You did didn't you," he said with a moan.

"No, I didn't kiss Naruto-kun, b...but I did k...kiss someone," she stuttered, nervous vibes starting to overtake her body.

Hiashi's eyebrow raised slightly, this was not what he had expected, especially since it was clear that his daughter had a crush on the young Uzumaki. "Well then, who was the boy?" he asked.

Hinata's forefingers started pressing against one another as she tried to figure out a way to say this properly. "W...well umm...you see the thing is...their name is Tenten," she stuttered. Hiashi blinked a few times at the information, thinking he had heard it wrong.

"Isn't Tenten the girl with buns in her hair?" asked Hanabi to which Hinata nodded before a resounding thud informed the two girls that their father had just fainted.

...

"So this is my home," said Naruto as he stood in the centre of the front doorway.

_Our home._

"Who's there?" shouted Naruto.

_It's me, the one in your mind, you forgot already?_

"I thought I had to be knocked out to talk to you," said Naruto.

_No, but if you started talking to me in public you would probably regret it, you're looked at differently enough as it is._

"That's true, wow I can't believe that silver haired ninja is going to be my teacher," said Naruto pumping a fist in victory.

_You want to show him just how good you are?_

"Yea, that'd be awesome!"

_Then go into the living room and start looking through the scrolls so you're ready for the morning._

"Wait, if you know them already why do I need to know them, I thought we shared the same mind?" asked Naruto.

_This is so you actually know what you're doing. Come on, the quicker you do it the sooner you can have dinner. Remember I'm here though so if you so much as think of skipping something you'll never hear the end of it._

Naruto swallowed deeply, somehow the voice inside his head was successfully threatening him. He didn't really mind though as he walked into the living room and picked up one of the scrolls. If he was able to learn this stuff once before then he could do it again, especially with a helpful voice whispering in his ear every couple of minutes.

...

**So ends the chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

**Kakarot Son: I made my uni timetable, it helps a lot.**

**Appo1119: I think of submit as being forced to give in due to excruciating pain, while willingly forfeit would be Shikamaru giving up before trying.**

**Kurogane7: I don't think I'd be able to pull off Matsuri, maybe next time**

**Elalumina: I'm sorry the last chapters have been disappointing for you, at the moment I'm trying to build up my backstory and character relationships but you are right in that Naruto needs to become more than a third wheel party.**

**Chronostorm: Jiraiya and Tsunade's kid, the thought of that is funny in itself. It's a long way off, we'll see when we get there.**

**The Black Gallade: The bad guys...At the moment it looks like the Uchiha for the opening part, later on we'll see who is evil.**

**I'MNOTCRAZY1: Damn, my memories of Shogi aren't what they used to be.**

**MrNeedsToRemoveAllFavs: Clearly you've never shot an air cannon into a bonfire. I hope the explanation at the beginning of the chapter helped explain why Naruto's technique worked.**

**Cenright: Fem Naruto will come in time.**

**Like I said earlier, this will be my last update for a while. Until next time.**

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**...**

Seven days had passed since the day the Hokage had faced the greatest rile at the council which he had ever seen, yet he hadn't regretted a minute of it. Despite heavy dispute in the form of the civilian council backed solidly by Fugaku Uchiha nothing had been changed. From that day, Naruto had remained at the academy doing well in his physical studies but he apparently had the same hatred for studying that his mother once had. Although apparently his additional training with Kakashi was greatly helping the boy, no doubt he could follow in Kakashi's footsteps and graduate after only a single year at the academy.

Looking over Kakashi's current report, the Taijutsu Naruto expressed would make Guy proud and scream about the powers of youth within someone so young. He couldn't find a style that would truly suit him at the moment but Sarutobi knew that would come in time to find what he was so comfortable with. From the report it said that Naruto used three different styles depending on the situation that appeared before him, including a style which was only seen by one other ninja in the village. He made a mental note to ask Anko what connection she had with the young Namikaze in that she would teach him the style taught to her by one of his former students.

Naruto's Genjutsu skills were almost nonexistent although the Henge's he could perform were picture perfect and only those who were highly skilled in Genjutsu would be able to see through it. Sarutobi thought of all the possibilities this could bring if Naruto were to grow up to be an infiltration expert, but then he remembered Naruto's personality. While initial infiltration would be plausible at best, the chances of him getting out without making a scene were nearly nonexistent.

His knowledge of Ninjutsu seems astounding for someone his age; clearly he was doing a lot of study in his spare time. The problem was though that he had very little chakra control which wasn't something you could easily teach a child who wanted nothing more than to show off his latest move. It wasn't Kakashi's fault if he couldn't get Naruto to sit still long enough to perform the leaf balancing exercise for extended periods of time; it just wasn't something that could be done. The kid had way too much energy and Kakashi had never taken on a Genin team before so he had no experience teaching kids.

The Hokage sighed as he placed the report down in front of him as there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he said audibly enough so that the person on the other side could hear. The door swung slowly open to reveal Hiashi Hyūga standing there upright, several forms in his hand. "Hiashi, what can I do for you?"

"I wish to arrange a marriage with my eldest daughter and the last remaining Namikaze," he said in a neutral voice as he stepped forward, placing the sheets gently on the Hokage's desk.

"Is there a specific reason for this marriage?" asked Sarutobi with the knowledge that Naruto's potential bride to be would be arriving within the next twenty four hours.

"After what happened, I believe that I own him a great gratitude," explained Hiashi. "The only true way I believe for this to come about would be through an arranged marriage which would make him like a son to me."

"How did your clan treat this idea?" asked Sarutobi trying to source out all of the necessary information. The man once known as the Professor didn't miss the small twinge of the eye and Hiashi knew it as he sighed, knowing now that he had to tell the truth.

"Only my brother knows of these plans," he admitted. "I knew that the elders would reject my claims and threaten to have me stripped of my rank as the head of the Hyūga clan, hence why I came in secrecy."

"Why is it then that you told your brother?"

"We have shared things amongst one another more recently and I believe it is due to the effect that Naruto had on us, not only did he save my daughter's life but he was able to re-establish a connection once lost between brothers," said Hiashi genuinely.

"While the final result rests in Naruto's hands, I have no doubt that he would accept," said Sarutobi which caused Hiashi's lips to tweak upwards ever so slightly. "However, there is already a suitor who is coming by soon who is already arranged to be married. She will be here within twenty four hours and is sought after by many potential suitors due to her heritage."

"Might I inquire into who this young lady may be?" asked Hiashi.

Sarutobi leant forward, his fingers intertwining as he rested his chin on the back of his palms. "While I wish to tell you, in order to keep relations with our allies at what they are currently, I must humbly refuse," he said.

"I understand lord Hokage," said Hiashi with a slight bow. "If I may I will now take my leave now that my business is done but first I must ask one more question. Is the boy entitled to the Clan Restoration Act despite the fact you haven't mentioned it in the council knowing the reception you would likely receive." The smirk Sarutobi sent him was all he needed to see.

...

"What are we going to do today sensei?" asked Naruto excitedly, hardly containing his joy of being out of normal classes and jumping into more advanced ones. "I've did a lot of research last night and found out some cool moves like this double S technique called the Blood Clone. I haven't tried it yet though, there's like fifty hand seals needed."

"Since you seem to hate the leaf training exercise so much we're going to move onto something a little more difficult and challenging," said Kakashi plainly causing Naruto's eyes to light up. He had called Naruto to the training ground which had the memorial stone in it, which gave Kakashi something to look at while Naruto was practising. Thankfully it was also a training ground which had a good number of trees. "You're going to be tree climbing without the use of your hands, something which is usually taught to Genin teams when their sensei believes they are ready."

"So what does this do?" asked Naruto. He enjoyed his lessons with Kakashi greatly more than he did with Iruka despite the fact he was a good teacher. He didn't like his other teacher Mizuki, he had only been there on two days but he felt the same hatred radiating towards him from the Chūnin that some of the villagers had. Instantly he had felt distrust for the man and he had shown nothing in anyways to say that he wanted to become friends.

"It will teach you better chakra control as the feet are some of the hardest places to circulate a constant flow of chakra, that being said they are also one of the most used places," explained Kakashi. "The earlier you master this task, the swifter you can become a true ninja of the hidden leaf."

"Can you show me?" asked Naruto, struggling to keep his excitement to a normal level. Kakashi simply nodded as he walked towards a tree before placing his left foot on the bark. Naruto watched with wide eyes as Kakashi placed his right foot above his left, steadily making his way up the tree. As Kakashi got to a steady branch to look down at Naruto, he found the boy sprinting towards a tree at full pace before trying to run up it...and failing badly, his head bouncing off the ground.

"You need a constant flow of chakra in order to do this properly," explained Kakashi. "Too much and it will push you off, too little and your feet won't stick to the surface. The slower and more controlled you can perform it the better skilled you will be. When you can walk up and down without falling the skill of your attacks Ninjutsu will increase and be more controlled, allowing you to use your attacks without injuring yourself."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously at that comment, each time he had shown Kakashi a new move he had learnt from the scrolls, with the help of his little friend, he had ended up hurting himself each time. Ranging from various cuts, to burns, to even finding his legs trapped underground. Kakashi smiled at the thought that someone who didn't even know what natural elemental affinity he had was trying to work jutsus in every department, reminding him of himself somewhat. He chuckled slightly as Naruto concentrated deeply, before attempting the skill once again, successfully getting two steps up before being blown backwards, having put too much chakra into his second step.

"That should keep you entertained until your guest comes up later," said Kakashi smirking behind the mask. "Work on it until dinner, remember you're meeting with Hinata later to work on your etiquette."

"My eti-what?" asked Naruto losing concentration and hitting the ground again.

"Your good manners," said Kakashi simplifying it with a sigh as he leapt to the ground, landing without a sound. "After all you've got your guest coming at some stage tomorrow, want to make a good impression." Naruto smiled at that, knowing that this would be the first time Hinata or anyone for that manner, had been allowed at his house. He had been hassled by Sasuke's father twice about being allowed to access jutsus which would help better their clan.

Naruto had noticed however that Sasuke had acted cold to him lately but not in the hating way that many of the civilians had shown him for many years. It was as if the boy wanted to be friendly with him but something was not letting him, no doubt that his father didn't want his son to associate with him. As such Naruto didn't feel any animosity towards the young Uchiha as it was probably something he had no control over.

He shook his head side to side lightly, clearing his head as he prepared to scale the tree again.

...

Fugaku eyed Naruto carefully through the trees, watching the boy with a certain amount of interest. It was not the danger he possessed once his plan came to action, but rather the guardian who seemed to have taken a keen liking to the boy. No doubt the ANBU captain already knew of his presence so he wouldn't approach the boy again. A smirk graced his lips as he cherished the thought of severing the boy's head himself once he held the seat of Hokage. With that cruel thought in mind, he slipped into the shadows, heading back towards the Uchiha clan complex.

...

"Wow, this place is amazing Naruto-kun," said Hinata as she admired the inside of the mansion. As far as she knew, she was the first one who Naruto had allowed onto his property, sadly the moment was joined by one other.

"I'm speechless," said Sakura, brushing a lock of pink hair out of her face. When the other three girls had learnt of what Hinata was going to be doing after school with Naruto they had had another contest to see who was going to go with her. Thankfully due to a poor decision on Tenten's behalf, Sakura won the challenge by getting the highest score when they had their history tests returned. As such, Sakura had accompanied Hinata to Naruto's mansion despite the dispute the young Hyūga put forth.

"I'm glad you guys like it," said Naruto rubbing the back of his head chuckling. He had spent the entire day tree climbing and was able to get up to the top without much trouble, but going down while trying to balance the shift of weight and gravity was difficult.

"How do you keep it so clean?" asked Hinata.

"I've found a few seals around the place, after looking at a few of my dad's scrolls he even invented jutsus which prevent the build up of dust," said Naruto.

"Amazing," admired Sakura. She shook her head, snapping herself out of the stupor she had been in and looked towards Naruto. "So are we going to do this, whatever this thing is?"

"You don't know why you're here?" asked Naruto in confusion as he had had no idea of the contest which had taken place earlier. Sakura looked away as a tinge of red covered her cheeks having been caught out.

"Sakura's here to help with your lessons Naruto-kun," said Hinata spotting the hole that Sakura had dug herself.

"Oh okay then, since you're so smart you should know about this etikite stuff," said Naruto recalling how Sakura had gloated her 100% test result in class.

"Eti-what?" asked Sakura not understanding the gibberish Naruto had spurted.

"Etiquette," said Hinata slowly causing Sakura to nod in understanding. "Since your guest is coming tomorrow we need to make sure Naruto-kun knows p-proper manners."

"That makes a lot of sense," said Sakura, recognising the danger Naruto could be in if he ended up insulting the daughter of the Kazekage. Also having known Naruto for the short time that she had she knew that if something could go wrong, it would go wrong. She truly liked the blonde haired boy and against her mother's wishes she continued to hang out with the new Namikaze. Her mother refused to call him by his father's name, saying that it was a disgrace to entitle such a name of power onto someone like him. As she realised what she was going to be teaching him shortly she hoped that her mother would then be able to see him in a better light.

"Alright N-Naruto-kun, the first lesson is about how you greet someone of a high status," said Hinata getting started. "You must be polite, stand u-upright and speak clearly at all times."

"All times!" groaned Naruto, not liking that idea so much.

"That means that you can't do thing like pick your nose," said Sakura recalling how she had caught Naruto doing that disgusting habit in class.

"Or be so l-loud," said Hinata.

"Fart," said Sakura.

"Say rude things," said Hinata.

Naruto could only groan as the two listed off one thing after another and step by step he was not looking forward to the next day.

...

"Thanks for everything guys," said Naruto as he walked the two girls to the gate.

"Is there any way we can get in without you having to be here?" asked Sakura.

"If I remember correctly, if you put your hand on this side of the seal and pump a bit of chakra into it then the other side will be able to recognise you and let you in," said Naruto.

"Your dad was really smart wasn't he," said Hinata.

"Yeah...I guess so," said Naruto hanging his head. Sakura and Hinata stopped where they were, realising that they may have upset him. Sakura walked up to him and placed her arms around his torso, giving him a gentle hug.

"Thanks for the night Naruto," she said softly before letting go and placing her hand on the seal in front of her. As she did her part, Hinata gave Naruto a hug, albeit blushing all the while. Instead of commenting like Sakura had, once the pink haired girl had successfully opened the gate she ran out of it, squealing all the while and trying not to faint.

"What was that all about?" asked Naruto.

"Girl stuff," answered Sakura, pulling the gate closed behind her. "Night Naruto."

"Night Sakura," said the blonde haired boy with a small wave as she walked towards her house, no doubt trying to find some excuse to tell her mum why she wasn't home earlier. He turned and made his way back towards the mansion, his stomach telling him that it was about time to eat.

As he made his way through the library, his eyes fell upon the SS ranked scroll he had discovered earlier that day. "I did do that exercise earlier," he said as curiosity got the better of him. He wondered why a simple clone jutsu would require a SS ranking but he brushed this aside when he saw a small note on the bottom. _Use in wide open area. _

Listening to the scrolls advice, Naruto stepped outside with the technique in hand. A small wind was picking up so he went near the straw dummies, using kunais to pin the scroll into the ground. He went through the hand seals slowly at first, gathering a memory of them in his head. _'This is a bad idea,' _said the female voice in his head but he was concentrated on the jutsu at hand, all other thoughts pushed out of his head. Usually he listened to her but when he was determined to do something he wouldn't stop until he had accomplished it or was unconscious with exhaustion.

For fifteen minutes he went through the seals until he felt that he had them down. Looking directly forward, his hands were a blur as they went through the hand seals in perfect sequence before he finished on the final one. "Ketsueki Bunshin no Jutsu!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. For a moment nothing happened before the wall behind him and the straw dummies surrounding him were showered in a wave of blood as Naruto collapsed to the ground.

...

The procession made their way through the forest, following the pathway made many years earlier. For those who had never left the desert heat and sun this was a different experience altogether. For the daughter of the Kazekage, this was the first time she had left her homeland having not officially become a trained Genin.

She was eleven years old and betrothed to someone she had never met before, the thought of wish was not a pleasant one. She did know her duty towards her home and more importantly her father, the marriage was to strengthen the alliance between the two villages, or so she had been told. Somehow she believed that there was something darker lurking underneath everything as her father had turned away many marriage contracts over time from a number of noble clans within the hidden village of sand. Now she was to marry someone of a different village who's father had had hundreds if not thousands of enemies across the world, something didn't add up.

She shook her head of these thoughts as the gate neared in view, she, along with her six Jōnin companions, approached the entrance to Konoha. Each Jōnin was a weapon specialist, focusing on their sword work and as such they each carried a katana by their side. Standing along the gate doors were a number of ninjas but standing on their own in the centre were the Hokage of Konoha and a small boy, no doubt the boy she was destined to marry.

As she got closer she couldn't help but notice the boy's looks, despite the fact he was three years her junior. He had a certain charm about him which made him sort of cute, and the whisker marks on the side of his cheeks helped his aura even further. She stopped a few metres away from them as the six Jōnin lined up behind her.

"Greetings," said the Hokage as he opened his arms with a welcoming gesture. She shuddered slightly at this, the only time she had seen the Kazekage move his arms in such a gesture was to send someone to their death on a near impossible mission. The presence this man had however was much gentler and sincere than that of her father, she couldn't tell whether or not it was due to the fact he was twenty years his senior.

"Lord Hokage," she said bowing lightly.

"You must be Temari, welcome," said the Hokage bowing slightly. He then gestured to the boy by his side. "This here is Namikaze Naruto and he will be your host over the course of your stay."

At the mention of the name Namikaze, the Jōnin surrounding Temari shuddered slightly as the boy walked forward. Naruto extended a hand towards Temari. "It's nice to meet you," he said kindly. Temari couldn't help but smile at the boy, clearly he was as uncomfortable in this situation as she was. She took the hand and gave it a light shake.

"Likewise, my name is Temari," she introduced.

"I look forward to having your company until you depart," said Naruto but the way he said it was as if he was reading off a script and the words were not of his own, causing her to chuckle slightly. Just as the situation seemed to be warming up, the boy's eyes focused sharply, as if there was killing intent behind them. That was the only warning she received before she was pulled forward and behind Naruto, landing in the arms of the Hokage. She turned around in shock to find Naruto looking at her, blood dripping from his lips with six katanas impaled through his stomach.

...

**I'm cruel. This is Razamataz22 coming to you from his vacation, I hope you like the work I can deliver after a few weeks away from uni work. I can't guarantee any immediate updates, most likely it'll come after a few weeks towards the end of the month but don't hold me to that.**

**Soulhope: The Wolf: In hindsight it would have been better. '**_**Did you just kill daddy?'**_** Priceless.**

**Kurogane7: Will Itachi intervene? Keep reading and find out.**

**Konoha's Black Dragon: Alter ego, hope that helps.**

**Pat9544: It will speed up soon, eventually...maybe?**

**Rickjames196: Cheers for the reviews, they've been quite insightful.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I look forward to future comments.**

**Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aren't you lucky I found some spare time to write this for you guys considering I still have two weeks' vacation? Hope it's worth it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**...**

Temari sat lividly in the waiting room next to the room where surgery upon the young Namikaze was taking place. Her knees shook nervously and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get them to stop. Her hands were held within one another in a bone white grip as the blonde haired girl replayed the events over in her head and each time she had come up with the same conclusion.

The third Hokage had allowed her to wait to see how Naruto's operation went. Despite some argument from some of the other ninja's, he held no animosity towards the Suna girl, believing she had nothing to do with it. Also one of his reasoning's to help quell the fury of some of the shinobi, including one furious Anko, was that if Naruto hadn't pulled Temari out of the way she would have been right in the line of fire. It was possible that they had intended to go straight through her as to have the element of surprise when attacking Naruto. Temari had reached the same realisation, she had been the bait.

Knowing that her father had sent her somewhere where she was expected to have not come back in one piece let alone alive brought tears to her eyes and for the first time since her mother died she cried. If either of her brothers saw her current state she knew at least one would show emotion, the other never so much as blinked in surprise. She knew that she would probably never see either of them again now, going home if Naruto died because of her would cause her to suffer a great burden, one she would never wish to carry. The alternative, if he were to survive and then she returned would possibly result in banishment from her father for not completing the mission despite not knowing about it; he was cruel like that.

What sounded like a stampede echoed through the hallway, causing Temari to turn her head and find several young women charging towards the emergency room. One of them she recognised as the shinobi which had tried to attack the men who had stabbed Naruto but hadn't been able to reach them before they all took cyanide pills, instantly ending their lives. As they got close, Temari stood up from her seat and wiped the tears from her eyes as they slowed down. She could instantly tell by the looks in their eyes that they wanted answers and if they weren't the right ones blood would be spilled.

As she opened her mouth to speak the doors behind her opened slowly to reveal a doctor walk towards him, a light coat of blood covering his usually white outfit. "Are you all waiting for Naruto?" he asked, causing them all to nod vigorously. When the girls from Konoha saw Temari nodding their questions increased in number but decided to press it later, preferably when they weren't in a public place. "We have managed to stabilise him, but many of his organs were damaged by the blades. He will need several weeks of treatments in order to ensure everything is working properly but I have to say that it is a miracle that he survived. Either that or he is a demon in disguise," he concluded with a light chuckle which confused the girls lightly. An idea popped into Temari's head but she brushed it aside momentarily, it was farfetched but it wasn't impossible.

"Now if you excuse me the operation is still in progress, I simply came out here to tell you all of his current condition," he said before turning around and stepping back into the operating theatre. Temari released a breath she didn't know she had been holding before turning around and seeing the girls doing the same.

"Is there anywhere we can talk in private, I believe an explanation is in order," she said, causing the eyes of the others to lock on her.

"C'mon, my new place ain't too far from here, we can talk there," said Anko, a slight hint of venom in her voice which went mildly undetected. She turned and began walking away. Hana and Ino quickly followed her, Sakura opting to walk alongside Temari if only to keep an eye on the Sand Princess, her fingers resting hidden on a blunted kunai. Tenten and Hinata stayed behind momentarily.

"I-I'm g-going to stay h-here," announced Hinata saying her intentions. "I w-want to be t-there w-when Naruto-kun wakes up."

"You know that may not be for several days," said Tenten, hating the words coming out her mouth. She had noticed the increase in stuttering Hinata had just done, the only other time she had done so was when Naruto had gone missing. Hinata nodded in understanding, opting to sit in the spot Temari had occupied a little earlier. "I'll tell you what happened later," said Tenten before turning to run off towards the empty hallway, intent on catching up to her friends.

As Tenten turned around the corner she suddenly felt very alone, despite there being numerous people in the nearby corridors. She felt her legs shake uncontrollably and she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged her shins as tears swelled in her eyes. "Naruto-kun," she whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

...

"I need you to look after him," said Sarutobi sternly, his voice radiating with power yet with the kindness of a grandfather. After what had transpired earlier he had come to the conclusion that if it had not been Suna acting, Naruto was now vulnerable. He was surprised that the demon held within him hadn't begun healing him itself but it had to have helped him sense the hostile intentions of the sand shinobi. He had himself sensed the danger present but hadn't been able to act in time, neither had any of the shinobi present. By the time any of them had gotten out of their stupor, the assassins had already ended their own lives; it had been a suicide mission, they had never been expected to come back home alive.

That left Naruto in the hospital and in danger. It was no secret that there were those in the hospital who had tried to poison Naruto when he was but a boy and now there would be no exception. There were those he feared would use this opportunity for their own purposes, some of which he believed were coming directly from the Uchiha clan. When Naruto had been stabbed he noticed a small smirk spread across Fugaku's face before he had tried to hide it, but it was clear that he had enjoyed watching Naruto get struck through. He had no evidence as to what he had saw and as such couldn't act on it but he had to be wary. There was also the potential Danzo would act, the elderly war hawk still had the mind of a ruthless army general and as such would already be thinking of a way to use this to his advantage. As such he had to take drastic measures.

"I want you to stay by his side at all times, while I would like to believe otherwise he is not safe within the hospital walls," said the Hokage addressing the ANBU in front of him. The man simply nodded, no sound being made from underneath the mask with a lightning bolt spread across it and two orange lines under his eyes. He vanished instantly, a swirl of leaves marking that he had been there in the first place.

...

Hinata gasped as the man had appeared next to her as if out of thin air. She recognised him as the ANBU that had accompanied them on their way to Naruto's mother's grave and she relaxed slightly. He looked down at her, Hinata becoming slightly intimidated by the man. "Do not worry, I'll look after him like a father would a son," he said kindly, although Hinata was startled slightly simply by the fact that he had talked at all.

"T-that's good to know," said Hinata, her eyes glued to the eye holes, staring into them hoping to see any sign of the man's eyes but could only see darkness. Not another word was said as Hinata sat in silence awkwardly while the ANBU stood in the silence he was accustomed to.

...

The silence was deafening as Temari sat awkwardly, the eyes of five girls lined directly on her, taking in the words the sand woman had said. Ino and Sakura shared a look between one another, playing it over in their mind. "I guess it makes sense somewhat," said Sakura, eyeing the blonde haired girl who shrugged in response.

"You were there weren't you Anko?" asked Tenten looking at the eldest one there. "What do you reckon happened?"

"Well," said Anko, draping an arm around Hana's shoulder causing the Inuzuka girl to 'yip' lightly. "I do have to say she seemed genuine when greeting Naruto and I did see the look of confusion which was apparent right before Naruto pulled her out of the way. At the moment I have to say she is trustworthy."

Temari released a breath she had been holding as the atmosphere in the room seemed to lighten dramatically. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Anko staring her straight in the eyes with snake like slits. "We've given you this chance, I suggest you don't waste it," she threatened causing Temari to nod vigorously. Anko smiled as she leant back, looking down at the blonde girl. "Now after that little incident that was pulled by your cronies, it is safe to say that your marriage contract is now void seeing as it was all a rue."

"Be that as it may," said Temari, "I may have only recently met Naruto but the kindness he showed me today is more than I ever received from my brothers or father. I owe him my life and if he wishes I serve him on hands and knees I shall do so willingly. I have no home to go back to as far as I'm concerned."

"You've been through so much in such little time," said Hana walking forward and embracing the girl in a hug, pressing her head against her bosoms. Tenten, Ino and Sakura giggled lightly as Temari flailed around, they too had had to face the terror which was Hana's breast hugs. As Hana released her hold and allowing Temari to breathe freely she too giggled lightly, she knew she lightly suffocated them but that was the way she showed affection, she wasn't going to change it.

Temari stood up, almost at equal height to Hana despite being a year younger. "C-could I have another hug, a proper one?" she asked sounding slightly embarrassed for the first time since the girls met her. Hana smiled as she complied, lightly wrapping arms around Temari's torso and pulling her gently closer, allowing the girl's head to rest on her shoulder. Temari could feel her own breasts being pulled into Hana's but ignored the feeling as she felt several other sets of arms wrap around her as the other girls made it a group hug.

"Thank you," she whispered, crying in happiness for the first time in her life. Anko was the only one not in the middle of the hug, opting to walk out onto the balcony instead. She was withheld from doing anything more than trusting the young girl at some point. She recalled how she had been used in a familiar fashion many years prior and how those memories still haunted her to this day. If Temari was lucky, she'd have those girls around her as lifelong friends who would help her forget her pain. Anko wished she could just forget her own suffering, but it had already become a part of her so deep that the loss of the mental wounds would do more damage than good.

Her grip on the railing tightened as she wondered if she would have ever turned out as cheerful as those other girls if the snake bastard had never come into her life. The day he had betrayed her she had lost everything but her life and several times she thought of taking that herself. Had it not been for her meeting Naruto that fateful night, her life may never have take a turn for the better. "Naruto, I lost you for five months," she whispered into the dusk as the sun began to set. "If I lost you again..." She couldn't finish her sentence as she burst into silent tears.

...

"Thank you," said Hiashi, taking his sleeping daughter from the ANBU's arms. Naruto had come out of intensive surgery just before the sunset and staying true to her word Hinata hadn't left his side, staying well after visiting hours. Eventually she had fallen asleep with worry, causing the ANBU to create a shadow clone to take the Hyūga princess back to her home. The clone simply nodded in response before leaping away to a safe distance and expelling himself, transferring his memories back to the original.

The ANBU made no movement as he took the brief moments into play, visualising them briefly before looking out the window. In the distance several storm clouds could be seen, bolts of light illuminating the dark sky. This could be seen as foreshadowing, but as far as he was concerned the darkest moment of the day had already occurred, only a select few possibilities could be worse. Naruto was now on life support and in a steady condition but he couldn't help but feel like something tragic was about to occur.

...

Sarutobi stood in front of the memorial stone, a few droplets of water the first sign of rain hitting the brim of his Hokage hat. He had come alone, simply wanting to give himself time to think. The wise man hadn't moved for several minutes, wondering if the worse case scenario were to happen whether or not the council would permit him to place Naruto's name next to his father with his hereditary title. The sound of footsteps behind him caused him to turn around swiftly, his eyes locking on to Fugaku Uchiha. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Sarutobi sensing the presence of several other people hidden within the trees. Fugaku said nothing as he looked up from the ground, his eyes locking on the Hokage. Within a split second he had leapt forth, his eyes changing colour as the Sharingan burst into life.

...

**Hope you enjoyed, sorry if it was a bit short, once again I don't know when the next update will be.**

**Soulhope: The Wolf: Interesting ideas, not really that practical though.**

**Kakarot Son: I looked up a translation for blood and got three results, that was one of the three.**

**Kurogane7: If I answered your questions I may end up ruining future chapters, and we don't want that now do we? Although as for why the Kazekage would have targeted Naruto would have been to end the Namikaze line, as there would be no way for him to know that Naruto was the Kyuubi host unless someone from Konoha risked their own life by blabbing.**

**Leaf Ranger: If it was the Blood Clone then where is Naruto?**

**Antonimus: Another one who wants Hanabi, don't worry though, she'll be in it.**

**Azul Ocean: I don't want to be specifically on one single person, I want it to be a relatively equal harem.**

**Brian Stetzel: Has been a while hasn't it? Sorry for forcing you to have to extract your brain for so many not nice words. Hopefully this chapter results in a few less.**

**Rickjames196: There's a few ways to say blood in Japanese, I just picked one of them.**

**I hope I answered your questions to your liking.**

**Please Review, it doesn't take that long and it makes all the difference.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back baby, University has started again but that doesn't mean much; if anything, it means I have more time to write. As such, expect to see much more frequent updates with only my contribution to ****Team Dragon Star**** being the only thing that will slow me down for the moment. If you've never heard of Team Dragon Star, check us out, you might find something interesting. Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

...

"You're home early mum," said Sakura as Yukihiro stepped through the door.

"Well the meeting was over quickly," she explained. "I don't want you going out today, something terrible happened last night and I don't want you getting in the way."

"What happened?" asked Sakura.

"Don't worry about it," said Yukihiro. "There was one other announcement made, and because of it I'm in a good mood. How about I cook you some pancakes?"

The young pink haired girl became very scared.

...

"What's going on?" asked Temari looking out the window of Anko's apartment. Having been the most senior of the group, Anko had offered Temari her place to stay the night. The girl accepted more from fear of declining than anything else.

"I have no idea, but if someone's not dead they're going to regret waking me up," growled Anko as she was getting changed into her outfit. Temari turned towards the woman just as she was pulling her tight mesh shirt over her breasts and she accidentally caught a glimpse of something she hadn't want to.

Before her cheeks gained the opportunity to flush, there was a loud explosion as the door was blown off its hinges, the wooden block heading straight at Temari. Only Anko's quick perception allowed her to leap forward, grabbing Temari and pulling her out of the way. Temari squealed in light pain as her head bounced off the floorboards, Anko landing on top of the younger girl.

Anko turned her head towards where the door had once been to see a couple of Uchiha Jōnin walk in, armed to the teeth, their Sharingan eyes already activated. "What's the meaning of this?" Anko shouted infuriated.

"We're not here for you snake bitch," shouted one of them threateningly. "We're here for the piece of shit underneath you."

At being called a 'snake bitch,' Anko growled angrily, wishing she had finished getting dressed so she had a kunai to throw at the bastard. When she realised they were after Temari however, she protectively stood up in front of her. "What the hell do you guys want with her?"

"That's none of your concern you whore, get out the way," said the second one, sneering slightly.

"Leave her alone, it's me you want," said Temari from the ground, not knowing where she was finding this piece of courage.

"Listen to the brat bitch if you know what's good for you," threatened the first Uchiha. Anko was about to retaliate when she felt Temari's hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine," said Temari trying to sound confident but it didn't work to well. Anko's shoulders dropped in defeat, knowing that if she did anything more she could be arrested due to striking out against a fellow ninja of the leaf and a member of the Konoha Police Force. With how she was already liked within the town by the general populace, the outcome did not look pretty.

"At least one of you two has some brains," smirked the second Uchiha as Temari walked up to them. Anko's fist clenched tightly as she listened to the three of them walking away, knowing that there wasn't anything she could do about it.

...

The town was in a panic, to a visitor it was clear that something had gone haywire and everyone was trying to figure out what had happened. Hinata walked through the hallways of the hospital nervously as doctors and nursed rushed back and forth. All she knew was that the council had met extremely early in the morning and their decision had left many wondering what the higher ups weren't telling them. Hinata had left home before her father had come back, unaware that had he made it back the news he would have told her would have been devastating.

A scream of pain was heard from a nearby room and Hinata squealed lightly as a man was dragged out on a stretcher. She immediately recognised the clothing as that of the Uchiha clan and she couldn't help but be scared. She made her way into Naruto's room to find the same ANBU still on guard. She didn't know whether or not they had had any sleep but she wasn't going to be the one to ask.

"H-hello there," she said timidly, the ANBU nodding in response. Nervously she took her seat by the bed and grabbed Naruto's hand and held it. She sat there in silence as hospital staff hurried back and forth between rooms. After a time had passed, she turned to the ANBU. "D-do you know w-what happened?"

"Apparently the Sand attacked, the ruse yesterday was a distraction or so everyone's been saying," said the ANBU nonchalantly. "I haven't heard much more but I know something isn't right."

"It's not."

Hinata's head turned quickly as she felt Naruto's hand grip hers tightly. With his spare hand he took off the mask from his mouth and nose, allowing him to breathe proper air again. His eyes opened slowly, and he turned his head to look at Hinata and the ANBU behind her. "Naruto-kun," said Hinata, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Let's hear it," said the ANBU, his expression unknown due to his mask.

"Why would they target me?" asked Naruto, his voice sounding soft and weak. "Those ninjas could have attacked the Hokage or any of the clan leaders that were there, but why me? Don't worry though, I won't die this easily."

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun," said Hinata happily. Neither of the two children could see the look of sadness on the ANBU's face. '_Should I be relieved or distraught that he doesn't know what he holds,_' he thought. _'Wait a minute, what he holds...I see. Seems my mission is not yet complete.'_

"It's so good you're alright Naruto-kun," said Hinata. "Everyone will be so happy."

"Not everyone," said a voice from the door. Hinata turned sharply, shocked momentarily by this new person being followed by a handful of ANBU and Jōnin ranked Uchiha shinobi.

"What do you want Fugaku?" asked Naruto eyeing off the elder Uchiha. There were several cuts and bruises on the elder man's face but Naruto paid it no attention. "I've told you before, the scrolls belonged to my father, I'm not giving them to you."

"I'm not telling you as the leader of the Uchiha clan," said Fugaku earning a few raised eyebrows. "I'm commanding you as the new Hokage."

There was silence as the three people came to grips what had happened. Hinata's hands shot to her face and covered her mouth in horror. "Old man," said Naruto lightly under his breath, his grip on his sheets tightened as hard as he could with anger. The ANBU made no motions, as if he had half expected this bombshell. "What happened?" asked Naruto, eyes gazing directly at Fugaku.

"The Sand attacked last night, catching the Hokage off guard while he was mourning by himself down at the memorial stone. Thankfully, my son had been nearby and alerted us of the situation. By the time we got there, the third was fighting a losing battle. We fought bravely but the Sandaime's wounds were too great. We lost a great number of our clan pushing them back and many more were injured." There was momentary silence, both the ANBU and Naruto picking up the fact that it sounded well rehearsed. "Now do as I say Kyu..." Fugaku was cut off as the ANBU leapt into action, kunai in hand, blood dripping off the side of the blade. Fugaku stood there shocked, placing his hand on his bleeding cheek.

"For breaking the Sandaime's law, you are to be sentenced to death," said the ANBU sternly, anger in his voice.

"Kill him!" shouted Fugaku pointing an angry finger at the ANBU that struck him. The ANBU leapt backwards, gracefully escaping through the hospital window as the Uchiha and ANBU followed him. Fugaku roared in fury as he too leapt out the window, prepared to slaughter the one who had marked his face. All of this happened in a few seconds which left three people incredibly confused. Hinata and Naruto looked at one another, bewilderment clear on their faces. Meanwhile, Kakashi, who had been reading a chapter of his favourite book underneath Naruto's bedside window, had been showered in glass as ninjas flew over the top of him. He stood up, his head peering through the broken window.

"What just happened?" he asked the two young children to see that they were in the same boat as him.

...

Metal clashed with metal as the shinobi leapt across the rooftops, a number of ANBU and Uchiha striking out against the masked attacker. The ANBU with lighting across his face was able to glance every blow that came his way skilfully using only the kunai in his right hand. Fugaku was close behind the main group, shouting orders angrily. "Use only Taijutsu and weapons, anything else could hurt those below is," he yelled, knowing if they did anything which could hurt the populace his time as Hokage would be incredibly short. All of the ninjas following his instruction nodded, the Uchiha activating their Sharingan as they continued on the offensive.

In a move that would make Might Guy proud, the hunted ANBU landed on a rooftop and twisted around, his leg rising in the air and unleashing a roundhouse kick at the unsuspecting Uchiha. Despite having seen the move coming, he was in no position to do anything but put up a feeble block attempt. The force of the kick knocked the man off his line, the Uchiha skidding across the roof tiles before his back hit a chimney. The ANBU was not done yet as he held his fingers together in a distinctive pose. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," he said, causing half a dozen clones to appear, each armed with a kunai.

The ensuing battle was mighty as the clones danced a deadly battle with their opponents, each person being maned up in a one on one battle. Despite the clones splitting up the original's strength into equal portions, they were still able to fight on equal ground with Fugaku's men, something which infuriated the Hokage. The strongest Uchiha attacked the original man, the one who hadn't moved since initializing the technique. He brought a kunai down at the masked man who reached out and grabbed the extended appendage. Twisting around, the ANBU tossed Fugaku over his shoulder and into the air before tossing his kunai at him in one swift motion. Only because of his eyes was Fugaku able to deflect the metal blade before tossing his own at the man.

Instead of leaping to the side like Fugaku expected, the man leapt at him and in doing so into the path of the kunai. In a fluid motion, the man twisted in midair, turning a full three hundred and sixty degrees with an outstretched hand which caught the kunai despite the pace it had been going. Fugaku growled in annoyance as he began his decent, throwing several airborne kicks and punches at the masked shinobi.

The two skilled men fought evenly through the air until Fugaku was able to break through the man's defences, delivering an axe kick to the man's shoulder. The man dropped like a boulder and Fugaku smiled as he landed gently on the roof while the man had crashed into the tiles, a small cloud of dust blocking the Uchiha's view. That would be the crucial mistake as the smoke began to clear, showing the ANBU in the middle of performing a hand seal.

'_Did he deliberately take the hit so I couldn't see him,' _thought Fugaku as the ANBU performed the final seal before pulling his right arm back. "Futon Senpūken!" shouted the ANBU driving his fist forward, a hurricane bursting from the velocity of his arm. Fugaku's eyes widened slightly as he saw the torrent of wind rushing towards him and in an act of desperation dropped into the alleyway behind where he was standing. By the time he leapt back onto the roof, the ANBU had gone.

"Are you alright father?" asked a voice near him, causing Fugaku to turn around and see Itachi standing nearby.

"Why didn't you help?" asked Fugaku boiling with rage.

"I thought with your title of the strongest ninja in the village you would be alright," said Itachi, his facial expression unwavering.

"What about last night then?" asked Fugaku, his voice only just carrying to his eldest son.

"I didn't wish to choose between the village and the clan," said Itachi before he turned and leapt away, leaving his father as the ANBU and Uchiha who had been fighting the clones came to him, reporting that the clones had dispersed.

"What do you want us to do sir?" asked one of the ANBU.

"Issue an arrest warrant for that man, see that he is capture immediately, I want his head on a platter," said Fugaku easing into his calm demeanour. "As for the brat, you know what to do." The Uchiha and ANBU nodded in succession before leaping into action, each with their own missions to accomplish. Fugaku stood there for a while, knowing that there were several things to fix, including the attitude of his own son.

...

"Hinata-chan," said Naruto in his hospital bed to the Hyūga girl once both had calmed down from the mornings events. The young girl looked at him, curious to know what he wanted. "Go to my home, there is something there you need to see."

"B-but Naruto-kun, I can't get into your place, the s-seal won't let me," said Hinata.

"Take Sakura-chan with you, she can get in, you need to do it now," said Naruto. He looked at Hinata who held onto his hand tightly, unwilling to let go. "Please Hinata-chan." Hinata nodded, slowly releasing his hand. Standing up, she stumbled slightly, before walking out the door. Naruto sighed and waited a few moments for the sound of Hinata's footsteps to meld into the sound of the hospital. He looked at the window to see two Uchiha Jōnin shinobi standing there. "Thanks for waiting."

"You made it easier for us," one said, no emotion in their voice.

"So what do you guys want?" asked Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are under arrest."

...

"Lady Hinata," said a Hyūga of the branch family, spotting the eldest daughter of Hiashi running through the street. "Your father needs to see you immediately."

"But I need to see my friend," shouted Hinata as the branch member began to drag her through the streets.

"I'm sorry Lady Hinata, I'm only following the orders given," she explained, not allowing Hinata to get another word in.

...

"Why are you happy Sasuke?" asked Itachi as he looked at his younger brother.

"Because father was named the Hokage," said Sasuke, a broad smile on his face. "That means that we're the sons of the strongest man in the village. Our ancestors would be so proud."

Itachi frowned slightly at this last statement; Sasuke didn't know how their father had come into power while he had been there the previous night. He had been unwilling to help either side, opting to betray neither his family nor the village. Now he was wondering if he should have sided with what his heart had been telling him. "He might not be the strongest, politics may have had some play in it," he said, the person whom his father had fought earlier showing that there were those in the village who could equal his power, perhaps even surpass it. That's not to say that Fugaku was weak, he had fought against the strongest in the village not even a day earlier, a battle of that magnitude would severely weaken a man. However, Itachi was still not convinced.

"What do you mean brother?" asked Sasuke, curious as to what Itachi was saying.

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with, don't worry about it," said Itachi smiling. Sasuke nodded nervously, unsure if he should question his father about what his brother had said or not.

...

The ANBU sighed as he took his mask off, knowing that it would be foolish to charge into anywhere without prior knowledge of what could happen. He knew where he had to go and what he had to do but after making only half a dozen Kage Bunshins the wind had been knocked out of him. At this rate, it was possible that he wouldn't be able to help him.

He began taking off his gear, allowing the cool breeze to sweep through the forest. Training ground forty four, otherwise known as the forest of death, he knew that he would be safe here. There was the odd ability that someone would actually come here to train but unless they were at least Jōnin rank he would be able to easily avoid them.

Thankfully, he wouldn't need to go into town for food, being a survival expert he would simply live off the food and water available to him in the forest. He just had to bide his time. He couldn't go into town with his ANBU mask on; no doubt every ninja would now have a 'kill on sight' order on him. However going in without a mask at all would cause even more of a panic, one which would not have been seen since the night of the Kyuubi attack.

He couldn't afford any more skirmishes, unlike most ninja, he would not heal at a normal rate, it was possible that he wouldn't heal at all. Such was the curse of living without a soul. He knew time was short, he had to wait for the opportune moment. He bent down at a nearby pond and scooped some water into his mouth, allowing the liquid to flow down his throat. He looked at the water at his reflection, the face of the Yondaime looking back at him.

...

**Short chapter, I know, but it was probably the best place I could have ended it. For those of you who were expecting an epic fight scene between Sarutobi and the Uchiha clan, I'm sorry. No matter what way I planned it out, it just didn't work. This way though, I hoped the opening part of the chapter was suspenseful, not quite sure if it was thought...oh well.**

**Kakarot Son: Anko is thirteen at the beginning of the story as is stated in chapter 4.**

**Kurogane7: How many people don't like Minato? We may never know.**

**Naruhina fan: You want me to stop cliffhangers? NEVER! As for your list of people to be in the harem...we'll just wait and see.**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**...**

Anko watched nervously from the rooftops at the people rushing around below her. While not as hectic as before, now it just seemed to be people gossiping with one another, spreading rumours while not knowing the facts. "What are you doing up here?" asked Hana as she leapt up beside the snake mistress.

"It's weird, so much has happened in so little time," analysed Anko, not even looking at the young Inuzuka. "It's not natural."

"Well if what my mother told me is true, Sarutobi was assassinated last night and Fugaku Uchiha has been named the next Hokage, although it won't be officially announced for another couple of days," said Hana.

"What I'm wondering is why the Uchiha and not someone like the Hyūga, surely they would have been a more likely choice, even the old war hawk Danzo would make a strong leader," said Anko as she rested her chin no her fist. "No doubt there would have been some subtle deals made when nobody was paying attention."

"That's politics," said Hana with a sigh.

"I just got this really bad feeling though," said Anko causing Hana to look at her strangely. "It's as if this is only the beginning."

"Don't say scary stuff like that," whined Hana, as she waved her hand back and forth lightly.

"Yea, I'm probably overreacting," said Anko as she stretched back and draped an arm over Hana's shoulder. This would have been normal except for the fact that her fingertips gently scraped the tip of Hana's breast, causing her to moan slightly. "Now what's say you and I go down to the park and play." Before Hana could respond Anko bit her lightly on the ear before running off leaping over rooftops, Hana yelling vicious words as she gave chase. However she had no way of knowing that Anko had only been doing that to take her mind off of what had happened earlier that morning.

...

Temari had crawled up into a protective ball, sitting in the back corner of the cell with her knees pressed against her chest. She hated this feeling, isolation, loneliness, the betrayal from her own family and now to be locked up in a dungeon. She had been taken to the interrogation department to be locked up with all of the criminals of the Shinobi world. Even being guided down the path she had felt the cold blood thirsty eyes of hardened criminals starring at her as if she was a piece of meat. Thankfully, she hadn't been tossed into a cell with anybody else, even from here she could hear them calling out to her, telling her to "Come Play."

She pressed her hands over her ears, trying to drown out their cat calls and insults. Tears swelled up in her eyes and she was afraid to open them in the fear that somebody was going to take what should never be taken away from her. The gate opened and she looked up startled, fearing the worst. The last thing she had been expecting was for Naruto to be tossed into the cell, the door locking behind him. "Naruto," she said, leaping up to her feet and embracing her fellow blonde in a hug.

"Hey, hey it's alright Temari," said Naruto as the young girl began to cry onto his shoulder. He could feel her breasts pushing against his chest and blushed slightly at the thought but made no motion to push her away.

Eventually she released her hold, stepping back only a couple of feet to look him in the eyes. "Why are you here?" she said, fear still evident in her voice.

"Probably same reason as you," said Naruto humbly.

"I can explain exactly why you're here," said a voice from behind causing Naruto to turn around and see the face of Fugaku Uchiha staring straight back at him. The Hokage wasn't surrounded by the usual squad of ANBU they were required to have, rather he had preferred to have several of the elite Jōnin of the Uchiha clan, including his own son Itachi. Naruto gleamed over them quickly, and while most of them didn't so much as have an expression on their face, Itachi seemed to have a disappointed scowl, as if he wanted no part in this.

"It's pretty hard for me to let you into my mansion when you've got me locked up," said Naruto with a cheeky smirk, earning him a swift backhand to the cheek which knocked him to the ground.

"Naruto!" cried Temari as she helped Naruto to sit up, staring daggers at Fugaku. Naruto remained silent as he spat into the corner of the room, blood mixing with saliva.

"You happy?" he asked, knowing that he would receive another blow. A kick to the midsection proved his theory correct as he was sent flying into the wall.

"Stop it!" screamed Temari, once again on the verge of tears. Fugaku sent a glare down at her and raised his hand up high.

"That's enough father," said Itachi stepping in. Fugaku turned his head, his fist still raised in the air. "We came here to talk, not fight children."

Fugaku sighed as he lowered his fist, Temari cowering at his feet. "You're lucky bitch," he said with a snarl, clearly he had been having fun. He then turned to one of the Jōnin Uchiha behind him. "You know what to do, preferably one which causes minimal pain."

"What was that?" asked Temari looking at the Uchiha before everything became a blur. Her eyes snapped open focused and she looked around wildly, the Uchiha having vanished. "Where'd everybody go?" she said looking around frantically. Her eyes finally fell onto the back corner of the room where Naruto was standing, struggling to remain on his feet.

"Temari," he said weakly before a burst of blood escaped his lips and he collapsed on the ground.

"Naruto!" she screamed rushing over to aid, tending to his wounds to the best of her ability. She tried to make him comfortable as she looked around frantically for a cloth to wipe his forehead which had started to burn up as if her had a fever. "What's wrong!" she stated as she began to wipe the sweat of his brow with the her sleeve.

"I don't know," he said in a whisper, his voice barely strong enough to carry to her ears.

"Stay with me Naruto, stay with me," she said as she cradled his head in her lap. However everything seemed to warp before she found herself holding nothing.

"What just happened?" she asked confused, looking around as if she was lost. Near the entrance she saw Naruto standing unharmed next to where the head Uchiha was standing.

"These kind gentlemen and I have come to an agreement," said Naruto but Temari could tell something was wrong by the tone of his voice.

"What type of agreement?" asked Temari, pushing the fact that Naruto was no longer dying in her arms to the side momentarily.

"The good news is, I just signed an agreement that allows you stay in Konoha as a permanent resident," said Naruto looking at her with a weak smile.

"What's the bad news?"

"You don't want to know," said Naruto as Itachi walked up to Temari.

"I'll escort you out of here," he said without any emotion in his voice.

"But..." said Temari but she was cut short as Itachi closed the distance between them.

"I'll tell you everything shortly," he said in no more than a whisper. Temari didn't say anything in response, opting to nod her head slightly instead. Itachi stepped back, looking her directly in the eye. "Come on, we haven't got all day," he said in a commanding voice.

"Alright," said Temari, bowing her head, trying to play the part to the best of her ability.

"Our business is done," said Fugaku, turning away from Naruto and walking out of the cell, following the rest of his clan.

"Naruto," said Temari, diverging from the path and engulfing the young blonde in a hug. "I'm scared."

"Don't be," he said reassuringly. "Find Anko and stay by her side."

"Alright," she said releasing her hold, following Itachi. Just before she was about to leave the cell however she stopped, her eyes closed with her head bowed.

"What's the hold up," said Fugaku, annoyed with impatience. Temari turned on her heel and ran directly at Naruto, the young Namikaze having no idea what was going on before he felt her lips pressed against his. In his shock his lips parted slightly and Temari's tongue forced its way through, dancing it's way past his teeth to play with its partner. A few seconds past before she released the kiss; a small trail of saliva still was connecting the two tongues.

"You saved my life, something I will remember always," she said fighting back tears. Naruto wasn't able to communicate back and simply stood as Temari turned away and ran out of the cell and into line before the Uchiha clan, Itachi closing the door behind her.

"I'll keep her safe," he said sternly, snapping Naruto out of his stupor.

"Cheers," he said weakly before running up to the cage. "How long do I have?"

"About twenty four hours," answered Itachi solemnly.

...

Tenten stood by her usual target post, a kunai in each hand. She inhaled deeply before tossing both weapons simultaneously; however only one managed to successfully hit the target, the other merely skimmed the side. She sighed in defeat; somehow she just wasn't able to get the right momentum for training today. Part of her wanted to go see Naruto and spend some quality one on one time with him but was afraid that somebody else might already be there. Did she really want to ruin any chance somebody else had of being alone with him?

"Hell yea!" she said voicing her opinions out loud. Unfortunately, with all the panic going around town, her father had instructed her to stay at home today. However, that didn't mean that she couldn't go tonight.

...

"Please, tell me everything," said Temari as she entered Anko's apartment with Itachi. The young Uchiha had insisted taking Temari home by himself, something which seemed to irk Fugaku slightly but the clan head made no notion of saying 'no' to his son.

"Well, do you know what a genjutsu is?" he asked.

"I have had two years ninja training, I know what they are," she said. "So I was put under a genjutsu while you guys talked about something important?" While she may have known about the concept of a genjutsu, that had been the first time she had ever been put under one.

"More or less, now do you want me to tell you the summarised version or the full version?" asked Itachi.

"Full," she said sternly.

"Well, it went like this..." began Itachi, recollecting the story.

"_What have you done to her?" said Naruto angrily as he stared down the Uchiha clan._

"_It's a weak Genjutsu, nothing to be afraid of," said Fugaku in a matter of speaking tone. Naruto's fist clenched as he began running through the ideal hand signs in his mind. "However, if you so much as attack us, the level of the Genjutsu will be so severe that if her mind doesn't collapse she will be in complete agony for the rest of her life."_

_Naruto didn't know if it was a solid bluff or not but opted not to risk it, dropping his hand to his side. "So what do you want?" he asked, lightly seething in anger._

_Fugaku smirked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. "Read it," he said, offering the parchment to Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened as he pushed himself away from the wall and walked towards Fugaku, a slight limp in his step. In a swift motion, he had taken the parchment and began to read. It was then that he came to a slight hiccup._

"_I can't read half of this," he admitted. With a groan of annoyance, Fugaku took the paper back. "I'm an eight year old kid, I'm not that smart damn it."_

"_Smart enough to best my son in a fight," said Fugaku causing the other Uchiha there to look at him suspiciously, they had no knowledge of this fact, probably due to Fugaku not wanting to let it out. Itachi let out a quick smirk but covered it quickly, knowing how much Sasuke's loss would have hurt his father's pride. "It states, 'I, Uzumaki Naruto, admit to being part of the assassination of the third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.'"_

"_I would never do anything like that," said Naruto out loud._

"_Just listen you piece of shit," said Fugaku before composing himself and continuing. "'The reason that I survived the initial attack in front of the heads of clan, including the fallen Hokage, was because I was a distraction. With a majority of ninja present at the time, the plan was for a vast number of Sand nin to sneak in while the attack occurred, a perfect distraction. This whole scheme was planned out while I sought refuge in the Yondaime's mansion and I sent several notes back and forth with the Kazekage. As such, I now accept whatever punishment is given to me as I have been caught committing High Treason. Signed Uzumaki Naruto.' In actuality it's a lot more complex than that but that's the general sense of it. All I need is your signature boy and this document becomes official."_

"_Why would I sign some stupid fake form like that!" exclaimed Naruto, furious at the suggestion. He hadn't minded the fact that it hadn't been his father name, he didn't believe Fugaku was the kind of person to give him such an honour as using the fourth's name._

"_If you don't, then the blame ultimately falls on her," said Fugaku pointing a finger at Temari who was still caught in the genjutsu. Naruto stepped back slightly at this turn of events as he looked at Temari._

"_What's the punishment for high treason?" he asked, his voice low._

"_Execution," said Fugaku, and that single word decided everything._

_Naruto turned his head towards Fugaku and stepped forward, grabbing the paper out of his hand along with the pen. "Before I sign this, I have one request," said Naruto, looking at Fugaku with cold eyes._

"_What is it?" asked Fugaku, wanting to hear the final request of a child._

_Naruto pointed a finger at Temari. "Temari will be seen as a full member of the Konoha society, allowed to do whatever she wishes," he stated coldly._

"_What makes you think that she won't go back to Suna?" asked Fugaku._

"_She was nearly killed in the act along with me, the last thing she'll want to do is return to the place that wanted her dead. I want your word," said Naruto with a scowl, offering his hand. Fugaku smirked as he took the hand and shook lightly. Releasing his grip, Naruto took the paper and knelt down on the floor, writing his name in the designated area. Standing up, he handed the parchment to the Hokage. "One question, why do you want me dead so badly?"_

"_You've already had your request, you're not entitled to another one," said Fugaku as the genjutsu was released on Temari. The blonde girl blinked momentarily, trying to figure out what happened as the Naruto she was helping vanished in an instant. She looked around wildly for a moment before her eyes came to look at the real Naruto who seemed to be having a staring contest with Fugaku._

"...and that's about it," concluded Itachi, finishing explaining what had occurred earlier. Temari was in hysterics however, unable to keep her emotions in check. For the second time in just as many days, Naruto had saved her life.

"Everyone has to know," she said standing up, brushing the tears out of her eyes.

"You can't do that," said Itachi firmly.

"Why not?" she asked in response.

"Because then everything he has done will go to waste, he opted to sacrifice his own life in exchange for allowing you to have a normal life here in Konoha," he explained. "If you go around proclaiming what he has signed is false, then it will be for nought."

"What should I do then?" asked Temari as tears started to swell in her eyes again.

"Do the one thing that Naruto wanted you to."

"What's that?"

Itachi turned his head slightly, to look her directly in the eye. "Live."

...

Tenten snuck around in the middle of the night, keeping to the shadows to the best of her ability. She knew that she wasn't all that stealthy but what could she do, she knew ANBU had been watching her but so long as she didn't do anything to gain the attention of anybody else, she would be alright. She had been by the hospital to see whether or not Naruto was still unconscious but the attendant had told her that he had been dismissed earlier that day.

That left the conclusion that Naruto was at the Yondaime's mansion, and now she was on her way to pay a visit. She had no real idea on what she was going to do in order to get in but she figured she would just work it out when she got there. Tenten knew it wasn't much of a plan, if a plan at all, but knew it was better than nothing.

She turned the final corner to the mansion and had to stop in her tracks, seeing the ANBU wearing the lightning mask standing at the gate. She backed away slowly, so that she was peering around the corner by the barest of margins. Tenten watched as he placed his hand on the centre of the gate and a moment passed before there was a defining click and it swung open.

Before she could comprehend what was going on, the ANBU had stepped through the gate and closed it behind him, the seal activating and preventing anyone else from going in. Tenten shuddered slowly and turned around, to find herself face to face with Ino. She muffled a scream, covering it with her hands as Ino pressed a finger against her lips, trying to signal to the girl to be silent.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was going to see Naruto, the attendant at the hospital said he'd been dismissed," explained Ino, clearly saying that she had had the same idea as the young weapons mistress. "What about you?"

"Same thing," answered Tenten.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Ino.

"You know that ANBU who was with us the other day," said Tenten causing Ino to nod. "He just stepped inside the gate."

Ino opened her mouth to say something but wasn't able to form words as this had been totally unexpected. "If he's able to get through, that means he had to have known Naruto's mum or dad," analysed the blonde.

"So I think maybe we should come back sometime tomorrow," said Tenten nervously.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," said Ino nervously, turning around back the way she had come. Tenten walked by her side, neither girl no longer sticking to the shadows.

...

Anko opened the door to her apartment, somehow it had been fixed from the mornings explosion, to find Temari cooking away at the stove. After having teased Hana for several hours, she had done some thorough training in the Forest of Death before taking a light nap by the river bed near the memorial stone (despite major investigations being undertaken by the Konoha Police Force) before making her way home. Her nap had gone a lot longer than she had anticipated and by the time she woke up it had been a couple of hours since the night began.

"What's cooking, smells good," said Anko cheerfully as she closed the door behind her.

"Just making some dinner," said Temari with a slight sniff, causing Anko's eyes to twitch slightly.

"What's wrong?" asked the older woman, strolling to Temari's side.

"Nothing," she answered, not willing to look up from her work.

"Come on, you can tell me," said Anko lightly pushing Temari's face to the side so that she could look her in the eyes. To see her eyes red raw from the amount she had been crying earlier was not what she expected.

"I told you it's nothing," said Temari politely, smiling weakly. Anko wanted to push further for questions but figured that the young girl was simply getting over what had happened the prior day. She may have been putting on a brave face while others were around but when she was by herself there was nothing stopping her from letting her emotions run free.

"Alright then, if you say so," said Anko, allowing Temari to get back to her work. "Just so you know, if you ever need anybody to talk to, I'm here for you."

"I'll remember that," said Temari, hiding a genuine smile as she pushed the pieces of meat around the pan.

...

"Murder, there's been a murder," shouted the man at the top of his lungs.

"What are you talking about?" shouted another man as he rushed to the scene. The first man did nothing but point at the nearby river. The second man along with another group, who had come to the scene, went in the man's direction and were shocked to find a corpse slowly bobbing up and down in the river.

...

Naruto sat on the inside of the cell, having been brought a tray of food earlier. Unlike the others, the guards had deemed it safer for him if he wasn't permitted to eat with the others, added to that was that no prisoner was allowed to go anywhere near his cell. He sighed as he grabbed his roll only to hear a light clatter shortly afterwards.

Looking at the tray, Naruto found a small silver key which must have been stuck to the bottom of the roll. Placing his roll down, he looked at the key with the knowledge that someone here wanted him out. However, he also knew if he escaped then the blame would fall on Temari's shoulders and she would likely face the executioner's block. With that in mind, he tossed the key out of the cell, the little metal object bouncing across the ground well out of reach.

...

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Brian Stetzel: I don't know how many times I have to say this, but Hanabi is in the harem. Apart from that, thanks for your continued support.**

**Hail Ilpalazzo: I hope my opening part explained how I believe it would be possible for the Uchiha to defeat Sarutobi.**

**Azuredragon27:...We'll just have to wait and see how the battle unfolds.**

**Obakeinu-9.11: That's a lot to get through, thanks. As for why Itachi playing the neutral card...I have my reasons.**

**Konoha's Black Dragon: Ah, but think of it like this, would the soul partake in the distribution and restoration of the chakra in the body?**

**Any questions please don't hesitate to ask. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto**

...

"Excuse me, guard," said Naruto speaking to the shinobi walking into the cell to collect Naruto's empty dish.

"What do you want?" he asked impatiently.

"I want to write an apology note, I just need to get some things off my mind before morning," said Naruto.

"Fine brat," said the guard picking up what he came for. "I'll get you some parchment and something to write with, be thankful I'm feeling happy tonight."

"Cheers," said Naruto as the guard walked out, closing the gate behind him. A thoughtful look overcame Naruto's features as he hoped that they had awoken by now, if by some chance they were able to meet sometime before he would be executed, then he had nothing to worry about. Unfortunately it was a long chance if any, he could only pray that his plan went successfully.

...

Fugaku was a patient man if there ever was one, however when a body is found in the clan compound he may seem composed on the outside but internally he is fuming. "Who is it?" he demands as he walks up to where the investigation is being held.

"Sir, it's Shisui," said one of the Uchiha who had examined the body.

"What happened? Shisui wasn't the kind of person to just up and drown," said Fugaku angrily. Shisui had been a prominent force of the Konoha Police Squad with the strength of a Jōnin shinobi.

"There was a suicide note pinned to his chest, however his corpse indicates he's been dead for at least twenty four hours, perhaps even more," he explained.

"I see, that would explain why he wasn't there to help us last night. Continue the investigation, any clues will be beneficial, come to me if you discover anything of importance," said Fugaku calming himself if only slightly. He turned around and left the members of the clan to continue their work. He made a beeline towards his house, he wanted to see one individual's reaction more than anything.

The door slid open as Fugaku walked inside. "Where's Itachi?" he demanded of his wife and youngest son as he saw them in the kitchen.

"Big brother said he was going to be out all night," said Sasuke with a smile spread across his face, clearly he hadn't heard the news of what had happened within the walls of the compound.

"I believe he's on a patrol tonight," said Mikoto coldly, not turning to face her husband. Fugaku immediately noticed the way Mikoto was acting towards him and a scowl crept across his features.

"Sasuke, could you go to your room for a moment, your mother and I have something to discuss." It wasn't a request, it was an order. The smile dropped off of Sasuke's face as he nodded in response, turning around and leaving the room. He was tempted to eavesdrop on the conversation but the punishment for getting caught far outweighed the possible gain me might receive.

"What's the matter?" he asked sounding sincere but Mikoto had known him long enough to realise the tone of voice and the lack of true compassion there was behind it.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked placing her knife down on the kitchen cabinet.

"What do you mean?" asked Fugaku trying to avoid the question.

"I am asking you why are you trying to kill my Godson!" exclaimed Mikoto in a controlled voice.

"You will not talk of that trash as if he is related," said Fugaku as his anger began to boil.

"He is not trash, he's a human boy and the son of my best friend," said Mikoto fighting back tears. "It doesn't matter that he's a jinchūriki, he's just a boy and he doesn't deserved to be killed."

"He gave me his permission today to execute him," said Fugaku coldly.

"What was the alternative?" Fugaku was silent as Mikoto continued, understanding what the silence meant. "I see, you gave him a choice and his own death was the lesser of two evils. He's like his father, his own well being is not as important as those around him. I heard the story about how he protected the Hyūga girl when he had only met her hours earlier. Sometimes I wish you had that kind of compassion."

"I thought you had no complaints about me taking the spot of Hokage," said Fugaku.

"I didn't voice them, everybody who participated in the event did so out of fear, fear of what you'd do to them if they refused. The Sandaime's death prevented our clan from killing one another."

"If that is how you see it, rather I see it as the Uchiha taking their rightful place as the leaders of Konoha," said Fugaku.

"Then all Naruto is is your crowning glory, you're disgusting you know that," said Mikoto turning around and walking out of the kitchen, leaving Fugaku alone. In a fit of rage he slammed his fist down onto the table, snapping the wooden furniture clean in two.

...

Itachi looked over his shoulder, careful as to make sure he wasn't being watched. He knew that they would have discovered Shisui's body by now, but it was thanks to his death that Itachi had prevented something catastrophic.

As he slew Shisui, while doing his best to show as little emotion as possible, he had achieved what was once thought lost. The Sharingan above all Sharingan, The Mangekyō Sharingan, and within a handful of hours after obtaining it he had used it in tremendous fashion.

"Are you there?" asked Itachi as he crept down into a cave. Inside there was a small fire roaring, the smoke exiting through the hole which Itachi had just climbed down. He saw the person sitting by the fire, a couple of fish impaled by kunai sitting by him. Wounds littered his body, bloodied cuts and bruises covered nearly every inch of exposed flesh, yet it was his undetermined will to live on which kept him pushing on. His body may have been weak, but his spirit was strong.

"I see you have returned Itachi, I was wondering when you were going to come back," said Sarutobi as he placed his pipe to his lips.

"Well I had a little trouble, my father has wasted no time in making sure the boundaries of the city are well guarded," said Itachi in his emotionless voice. "I must wonder what we have next in store though, since my father wishes to execute Naruto at the pinnacle moment of his coronation."

At the mention of Naruto's death, the pipe fell from Sarutobi's lips and clattered on the ground below. "That murdering..." yelled an enraged Sarutobi but was unable to continue as he began coughing up blood.

"You can do nothing yet, also if you were to wage war with my father in the middle of the city there is no telling how many lives may be lost," said Itachi somewhat depressed. The third looked to argue but could say nothing in response.

"If there was to be an exchange, what side would you be on?" he asked with the wisdom of a man his age.

"My connections to the clan died when I killed Shisui," said Itachi calmly. "They were placed further away when I placed all of my clan who attacked you under a genjutsu to help you escape."

"You have no regrets?" asked Sarutobi. This time it was Itachi who couldn't say anything. Knowing he had touched a sore spot, Sarutobi decided on a change of topic. "I doubt the Hyūga will stay quiet tomorrow."

"They might have to," said Itachi causing the Sandaime to lift his head. "My father got Naruto to sign a waiver saying that he had helped in your death and as such committed treason. He did this so that the girl from the sand didn't get executed in his place."

"That means that even if he were to escape, he would be considered an S rank threat and be hunted for the rest of his life," said Sarutobi. "Only myself showing up would rectify what had happened but in doing so the battle which may occur would only cause more bloodshed."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" asked Itachi.

Before Sarutobi could so much as mutter an answer there was the sound of someone landing within the cave, causing Itachi to turn around in an instance and toss a kunai at the intruder at break neck speed. He was stunned however to find that the person had managed to catch the kunai between two fingers without the blade so much as scraping him. Itachi felt a slight piece of fear as he recognized the person as the masked ANBU as the one who had fought against his father earlier that day and despite having released several shadow clones was able to effectively fight against him.

"You want to know what you should do, then listen to me," he said removing his mask much to reveal the face of the fourth, much to the shock of Itachi and Sarutobi.

"Minato..." said the third in little more than a whisper, his voice having lost most of its strength when he saw his successor. Minato could only smile in response before he continued.

...

"Quick mother, if we wait any longer we're going to miss father becoming the Hokage," said Sasuke with a smile. Itachi hadn't come back that night but he didn't really care all too much since it was a special day for the Uchiha, no doubt his brother was already at the ceremony making sure everything went smoothly.

"I'm not going," stated Mikoto coldly.

"Why not mum, is it because of last night?" asked Sasuke innocently.

"That's part of it," she answered.

"Then what else?" asked the young boy.

"It's nothing to concern yourself about Sasuke, I'm going to tend to the garden for a while since nobodies around, I would like a hand if you don't mind." Mikoto's head turned to face Sasuke, a small smile on her face as he nodded, willing to help his mother in the garden. Little did he know that the smile was a forced one.

...

The people were crowded in the middle of the street, it had been less than two days since the incident had occurred and already Fugaku had been proclaimed as the next Hokage. He gave the speech everybody expected him to about how he was going to protect the village and the like, however it was what came afterwards which caused the murmurs to silence.

"I have heard the people talking in the streets," shouted Fugaku as he descended down the staircase. "I know what it is that you fear every day. However, due to the third's law, I will respect his wishes by not revealing the secret to everyone here in honor of his memory. What I have here is a signed confession from one Uzumaki Naruto, claiming how he helped in the assassination of the Sandaime!"

The reaction was instantaneous as civilians began yelling at the top of their lungs, backed by the Uchiha, all demanding Naruto's head. The ninja of the village couldn't believe what they were hearing, even the precious Icha Icha book that Kakashi carries around dropped limply from his hand. A few of the braver shinobi, including one very aggressive Anko, shouted their opinions but were drowned out by the shouts for murder.

Hiashi felt a tug on his robes and found Hinata pulling at them. "P-please tell me it's not true father," she said with tears swelling up in her eyes. He wanted to say that everything would be alright but with the civilians as riled up as they were if Naruto wasn't punished, even if it wasn't true, no doubt there would be a riot. While they may not have any combat skills, they had far greater numbers and Konoha would undoubtedly reach civil turmoil.

As Fugaku made his way through the crowd, ANBU ensuring that they parted at his command, he entered the middle of the rabble and a circle was formed. "I have heard your calls, and I will answer your prayers, for Uzumaki Naruto is within captivity. I am a man of justice however and I will leave it to the citizens of Konoha to decide whether or not he lives. Those who wish for him to live, let me here your voice!"

A minute roar of approval erupted from the ninja's of Konoha, including a very undignified "Let him live you bastard!" from the snake mistress. Temari screamed at the top of her lungs, as did Ino, Tenten and Hana. Many of the students from Naruto's class yelled out but it was little more than a nuisance. Hinata was too scared to shout out, she could already tell how this was going to end, she simply thanked the elders for looking after Hanabi so that she didn't have to see this. Sakura was about to throw her voice into the mix but her mother slammed her palm onto her daughter's shoulder, giving her a look that said that if Sakura wanted to eat dinner tonight she would stay quiet. That didn't stop her from yelling out.

Kakashi had a scowl imprinted behind his mask, Fugaku had bent the rules in his favour. He had gotten the crowd on his side and even if they had chosen to let Naruto live, he would simply be locked up away in the dungeon for the rest of his life, if one could call that a life. With that in mind, he turned and made his way through the crowd, he would not bare witness to his sensei's legacy's death. He knew that it was possible for him to do something, but with everything as it was currently, the consequences on Konoha as a whole would be catastrophic. In order to rescue Naruto, he would need to do so while the boy was in the presence of the Hokage, and in doing so he would be labelled a traitor. Then he would need a miracle to get out of the village alive, successfully getting out with Naruto intact would have unbelievable odds. For the first time since losing Rin and Obito, Kakashi, the master of a thousand jutsus, cried.

"Silence," said Fugaku getting everything under control. "Now let us hear who wishes to have the boy executed." The roar was deafening.

...

"Are you okay with this?"

"I need to make sure it goes through, otherwise we may be hunted down."

...

With the crowd riled up as they were, Naruto was presented in shackles, slowly making his way past everybody. They parted to let him pass before they grabbed anything they could get their hands on and threw it at him.

He made no motions, no complaints as food, rocks, even peoples shoes, hit him all over. He made his way, accompanied by two ANBU but was stopped as Anko shoved her way onto the path. "Gaki, tell me it's not true!" she shouted as she grabbed his shoulders. He looked her in the eyes, the teary glazed balls of hers staring directly into his, but he made no sound. "Tell me!" she shouted before the ANBU had to step in and restrain her.

That was all the time needed for another member of the crowd to strike. Naruto felt a tap on the shoulder and turned to find himself looking at somebody hiding under a green cloak, identical in height to him, golden locks of hair the only thing people could see from a higher perspective due to the hood covering their face. For Naruto however he was able to see everything, and silently nod in acknowledgement before pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. The stranger quickly took the paper, trying their hardest not to be seen before melding back into the crowd.

Without his ANBU guards, Naruto continued his way down the path until he stood opposite Fugaku. "Are you ready to suffer for what you have done?" the Hokage asked with an overbearing presence. "Are you willing to die due to the pain you inflicted on this city?"

"You're really making a show of this aren't you," said Naruto with a cheeky smirk which angered Fugaku. The smirk dropped before it was replaced by a look of pure seriousness. "I'm ready, how do you want to do this?"

Now it was Fugaku's time to smirk as an Uchiha walked up to him, baring a traditional Japanese katana. "You will be beheaded, it is your choice whether or not you wish to be standing or kneeling when it happens."

"It doesn't matter, it's not like I'm going to beg for mercy or anything," said Naruto. "I must ask though, you still intent to keep your word?"

For those who heard the small conversation they were slightly confused at this part. "The papers have already been filled out," said Fugaku placing the blade of the katana on Naruto's shoulders, the sharp metal drawing blood from Naruto's neck at the pressure. "Farewell, Uzumaki Naruto, demon of Konoha."

Naruto simply closed his eyes as Fugaku lifted the katana over his shoulder before striking at the boy, the head falling to the ground before the body. The crying of several young women couldn't be heard over the roar of appraisal.

...

"Are you alright?" asked the cloaked man as they walked out the city gates, the two guards currently off duty due to the coronation. "It's not every day you see a public execution."

"I'm fine," said the second figure as the first picked them up bridal style and leapt away at an incredible speed. When they were roughly two miles out of the cities walls, the man stopped and placed the second person on the ground. He took his the hood of his cloak, revealing the face of Minato Namikaze, his features clearly distinguished in the sunlight.

"I was just asking since while it's not often you see an execution, it's even rarer to see your own death," said Minato. The second figure removed their hood to reveal strips of golden hair matching that of Minato's. The facial features were well defined despite the fact it looked like they were pouting.

"I told you I'm fine," said Naruko in a high pitched voice. "Just because I'm a woman for the moment doesn't mean I'm over sympathetic."

"Alright, alright, I'm still a little shocked to find that my only son had become a girl," said Minato rubbing the back of his head.

"Shut up dad, let's not talk about it," said Naruko as the two diverged into the forest nearby. After walking for another mile, they stopped by a tree before two figures leapt down from the nearby branches to land before them. "Hey Gramps, how you going?" she asked with a smile imprinted on her face.

"That's all the proof I need that this girl is Naruto," said Sarutobi with a smile. "He was the only one who didn't call me by either my name or title."

"I am interested to hear how this came about," said Itachi, looking somewhat perplexed. "Now that you have switched genders, what name do you wish to go by?"

"Naruko," she said smiling.

"We've got a long journey and young Naruko here can explain everything along the way, but I would appreciate it if we hurry," said Minato.

"What's the rush?" asked Naruko.

"You haven't yet told us where we're going," said Sarutobi.

"Uzushiogakure, Kushina's home," said Minato.

"We're going to see mum's hometown!" exclaimed Naruko happily.

"The village hidden among the whirling tides, why there of all places?" asked Itachi.

"Because it is there where I will finish my mission," said Minato gaining their attention. He looked up, looking at the group intently. "It is there where the fourth will be rise again."

...

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Hail Ilpallazo: I'm sure at the moment he's got some pretty good teachers, as for the relationships, can the love for someone extend until after they are dead?**

**The green ace of clubs: Back near the beginning the girls tried to organize where Naruto would be staying on a systematic basis. Since that got screwed over no doubt they were wondering how they could still keep track of him without invading his privacy. Had they had more time, who knows what might have happened. As for the fourth question, if the Hokage wishes to be alone he can command the ANBU travelling with him to leave for a while. As for the first two questions...read on and find out.**

**Toss: You're loss.**

**For those who complained about the logic as to why the Uchiha were able to kill Sarutobi, maybe the turn of events makes you happy.**

**Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Due to the support this story has received, I am proud to announce that it has become my most popular story of all time, having ranked six digits in views, 346 favs, 389 alerts as well as being part of 21 communities. This makes me feel incredible and I thank each and every one of you for your support. The first part of this story is drawing to a close, let's see if we can send it off with a bang!**

**As a quick note, Naruto's change is not permanent! I'll make that clear now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**...**

Sakura sat on top of her bed, her eyes red from the amount of tears she had cried. She knew at the same time that her friends would be going through a similar experience but she felt little comfort in that. They had lost Naruto for six months only to lose him again, and this time they knew he wasn't coming back.

She sniffed loudly, forgetting all about the proper manners her mother had taught her simply to let raw emotion leak out. After seeing Naruto behave with the Sandaime on several occasions, she didn't believe for a second that he would betray him. Since most of the village didn't know him all that well, opting to stay away from him, Fugaku had used that knowledge in order to get the people's vote on the matter. As far as she knew however, this was all speculation and against the Hokage nobody would support her.

It was as if then that a resolve hit her like a tonne of bricks as she stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes. Opening the window, her mind worked at a rapid pace as she plotted like the young girl she was. By the time her mother went to check on her she found the wardrobe empty and no sign of her daughter.

...

Itachi, Sarutobi and Minato leapt through the trees, Naruko clinging to her father's back. "What do you mean by the fourth will rise again?" asked Itachi, confused by the former leader's words.

"Like the Naruto that was executed today, I am a Blood Clone," explained Minato, not looking at the others.

"Another technique you developed?" asked Sarutobi, already knowing the answer.

"Indeed, this one creates an exact copy of yourself, down to the amount of chakra in your system," explained Minato. "The only difference between the original and the clone is the chakra regeneration which is at a much slower rate. However, to perform the jutsu it takes every inch of your chakra to execute and unless you have medical staff at the ready there is a chance you will die. Only reason I survived was because Tsunade was there to look after me when I tried it out. Afterwards she told me if I ever tried to do something like that again she would skin me and show me exactly which points of the human body hurt the most when jabbed with a searing fire poker."

Sarutobi chuckled, the statement sounding exactly like what his former student would have done. Gathering his bearings, he asked another question. "Why were you so intent on making this type of clone? I've already figured that you have all the memories of your original self so don't try and say that you don't know."

"Clever as always, since in all actuality the blood clone is an exact replica of the person down to the smallest detail, I served the Yondaime by doing all the paperwork and working in the Hokage's office while he kept on top of more...personal matters."

"You still haven't answered my question," said Itachi monochromatically.

"The Yondaime risked his life protecting the village from the Kyuubi but when he sealed it in Naruto he also sealed a piece of his soul as a safe-keep. I managed to get his body somewhere safe and with Tsunade's help get it into a stable condition. However when he offered his soul to shinigami his body went into a vegetative state. The only way he'll wake up is if the soul that he placed in Naruto is returned," explained the clone.

"Are you alright Naruko?" asked Sarutobi looking at the child on Minato's back.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"About finding out that the Kyuubi is sealed inside of you?"

"You didn't tell him?" asked Minato looking across at his predecessor.

"I spent six months in your mansion, I found out myself," said Naruko shocking Sarutobi slightly, "and while I was irked I knew that it was what was needed to be done. I am angry at you dad, and when I change back to a guy I can tell you he isn't going to be happy."

"I've been meaning to ask, how did you become a female?" asked Itachi. The procession came to a halt at this, all parties wanting to hear the explanation.

Naruko sighed as she looked at the branch her father was standing on. "Naruto and I," she started slowly. "We're two people who share the same body. I've only come out a couple of times prior to this, usually when the mind is too weak to continue. The most recent time before this was when Naruto killed that Kumo nin. Is mind wasn't prepared to face the fact he had killed someone and it shut down in order to stop him from hurting himself. This time was probably because Naruto couldn't withstand the stress the Blood Clone Jutsu had put on his body and his mind shut down. Yet the body was still strong, and I think the Kyuubi wouldn't let the body grow weak while the mind wasn't operating."

"So you're saying the Kyuubi created you to keep it's host alive," said Sarutobi.

"The seal I placed on Naruto means that if he were to die, the Kyuubi would die as well," explained the Minato clone. "It makes sense that it would wish to stay alive as much as possible by keeping the host alive, one way or another. I don't doubt for a second that the Kyuubi doesn't have the power to create a second personality or change a person's gender to suit said personality."

"I'm not sure whether or not my reasoning is right but we can't know for sure," said Naruko as they started to move once again. "I can only guess as to the actual reason."

"Well let's not worry about it, moving as fast as we can with Sarutobi in his current condition, we should get to Uzushiogakure by week's end provided we rest at night," explained the clone looking forward once again.

"How are you going to explain to yourself everything that has happened, I doubt it works like the shadow clone technique where the memories and experiences are transferred over," analysed the Third.

"I am going to transfer everything through a mind link when his soul is reattached," said the clone. "In doing so my existence will be erased as I give all of my energy, chakra and spirit back to the original host. Without his soul he will not generate chakra or anything of the like, so I need to give him everything I have. After my battle with the Uchiha on the rooftops however my power is not that great, and since a blood clone's recovery period is far longer than a normal person's, it may be some time before Minato is back to his full strength."

"Then let's not waste a minute," said Itachi as he pressed forward, his pace quickening ever so slightly.

Sarutobi sighed as he looked over at Minato as they leapt through the air. "Kids these days," he said with a chuckle before his speed kicked up to another notch, the Professor gliding through the trees at a pace many would think impossible for a man his age.

"Hold on tight," warned Minato and Naruko was just able to tighten her grip before the clone proved why even in a weakened state he could keep up a speed many would simply think unbelievable.

...

"W-what are we doing here?" asked Hinata sobbing softly like many of the other girls around her. Sakura had gathered every young woman who held some sort of emotional connection with Naruto, most of the ones she had found were still mourning in their own way. As an example, she had found Anko decimating practice dummies with explosives leaving nothing but torn pieces of straw in its wake.

"Why I brought you all here, is because we all cared about Naruto," explained Sakura.

"Then why bring us to his front gate instead of meeting up at one of our houses," said Ino clearly frustrated. The other girls had to agree that it was disturbing that the place they had been brought was the Yondaime's mansion of all places.

"The Hokage has taken Naruto away from us for no reason whatsoever," proclaimed Sakura but before she could continue Temari spoke up.

"Actually, when I got taken to the dungeons yesterday, Naruto got taken down there as well," she said, her voice barely audible.

"What happened?" asked Tenten, worry fraught within her voice.

"I don't know, everything went blurry and then Naruto was injured and coughing up blood then he was back to normal as if nothing happened. Apparently I was under the effects of a Genjutsu but this one Uchiha told me what happened. Naruto signed a form..." Temari had to pause momentarily to wipe the tears from her eyes and catch her breath.

"What was on the form?" asked Hana, the dogs at her feet whimpering slightly.

"It said that he was the one responsible for the assassination of the Hokage," she said as she fell to her knees, tears freely flowing from her eyes. The others took a step back in shock but they knew that Naruto saw the Sandaime as a grandfather and treated him with respect; the very thought of him plotting to kill as a person he saw as family was blasphemous. They hadn't believed it when Fugaku had announced it but to hear that he had actually signed a death waiver meant he knew he would be executed.

"What would have happened if he didn't sign it?" asked Tenten recovering first.

"That I would be executed instead," said Temari with a sob. "I don't know why he'd do something like that for me."

A solid crack was heard as Anko's fist hit the side of a tree, breaking the bark covering the trunk. "That self righteous ass hole," she said fighting back tears. "He fucking does everything he can to help everyone but himself."

"A true leader of the pack," said Hana as she sat down on the ground, rubbing the head of one of the Haimaru brothers.

"N-Naruto-kun," said Hinata softly as she embraced Tenten for comfort, both girls openly letting their tears run down their cheeks.

"Why do you have to be so good!" screamed Ino as she dropped to her knees clutching the sides of her head, unable to come up with any better words.

Sakura found her resolve first and pumped a fist. "Fugaku took what's precious from us when all Naruto was doing was protecting us," she said with anger in her voice. "Yet in years to come he'll still expect us to serve under his reign, and I say that's bullshit!"

Ino gasped lightly, that was the first time she had ever heard her lifelong friend curse, it was also the first time she had ever heard her sound so inspiring; death can do mysterious things to one's personality. "What do you want us to do?" asked Tenten.

Sakura smirked as she brushed the tears from her eyes and walked up to the gate. Before anybody could ask what she was doing she put her hand on the insignia and allowed her chakra to pump through it, causing an audible click to be heard before the gate swung open wide. "How the hell can you get into the Yondaime's mansion!" exclaimed Anko being blunt on the topic.

"When Hinata and I went to teach Naruto proper manners, he taught me how to get in, now hurry on in before we're spotted," she urged ushering everybody in before closing the gate, ensuring they were locked in.

"So you wanted to bring us here why now?" asked Hana, the Haimaru pups sniffing around the compound, never having treaded on the ground before.

"We're going to become the best kunoichi's the shinobi world has ever seen," she proclaimed boldly, much like how Naruto would have done. She then pointed a finger at Anko and Hana. "You two are going to be the ones to teach us."

"You want us to teach you?" questioned Anko in minor shock. "What makes you think you can teach us?"

"We're at the Yondaime's mansion, he would have a copy of hundreds of jutsu written down here," said Sakura. "We have all the resources here and nobody has been able to get into the mansion for years, we're not going to be disturbed. We can spend as much time as we want here and learn more than the academy could ever teach us."

"I'm not so sure," said Ino. "What about food?" Sakura opened her mouth to answer but no words came out. Instead it was Tenten who answered in her stead.

"Naruto stayed in here for six months, he had to live off of something," she answered. "There's probably enough food in here to last a year long siege, maybe even more."

"Come on guys, we've got an opportunity that others would kill for sitting in front of us, please everyone," begged Sakura.

"I was told by the Uchiha who told me everything that Naruto had wanted me to live," said Temari standing upright, holding her chin high. "What better way to honour his memory then to do what he would have done, get stronger and show the ninja world whose boss."

Hana couldn't help but smile at the other girls speech. She was an eleven year old girl who had had everything taken away from her, now with nothing to lose she wanted to take life by the horns. "Naruto lost his life defending his pack," she said proudly, "It would be a shame if the pack split up as a result of it. I'm in."

"W-What about our parents?" asked Hinata; being a future clan head she knew what this could mean.

"Before I got you guys I went to the library and wrote letters to all of your parents explaining where we were and where we would be going," said Sakura. "I delivered them to the post office so your parents should get them by morning. They may come banging on the door but no matter what happens they can't get in."

"Aren't you organized," said Anko with a cunning smirk. "I like your style kid, and although I'm risking my Chūnin status I'd rather be a missing nin then serve under that bastard Uchiha."

"Daddy might not like it but with me out of the house he might have time to go find a girlfriend," said Tenten weighing the benefits against the negatives. "If he knows that I'm going to be safe I think he'll be okay, let's do this."

"I don't give a shit about my mother at the moment so I don't care if she brings the ANBU to tear down the walls, I'm not going home," said Sakura putting her hand into the middle of the circle they had made. Anko, Hana, Temari and Tenten all put their hands on top of one another, having all agreed to stay.

"I-I-I know daddy may be angry b-but..." Hinata paused as her mind flicked back to the fact that Hiashi had written a marriage contract between her and Naruto which only her and her uncle had been told about. "I-I'll do it!" she concluded with a shout of confidence, slapping her hand on top of Tenten's.

"I'm not sure guys," said Ino nervously.

"Please Ino," said Sakura holding out her spare hand comfortingly to her best friend.

Ino looked at the pink haired girl, then at the rest of them looking at her expectantly with smiles on their faces. With a sigh, she admitted defeat. "Well if Hinata's doing it I'd look pretty ridiculous if I didn't do it," she said with a laugh as she chucked her hand on top of Hinata's.

"That's the spirit," said Sakura with a smile before the group was distracted by the sound of the Haimaru brothers barking urgently.

"Wonder what they found?" said Hana as she broke away from the circle to where the dogs were, followed closely by the others. The dogs led them to the training ground where the straw dummies, the wall and even the grass was bathed in blood, creating a sickening sight.

"Nobody backs out now," said Anko as several of the girls gagged at the sight of the blood.

...

"Where is Itachi?" bellowed Fugaku angrily.

"We don't know sir," replied one of the ANBU. "He was meant to have a shift last night but never appeared."

"Find him, find him now, he's got some explaining to do," shouted Fugaku as the ANBU vanished in an instant in search of Fugaku's son.

...

A week had passed with little difficulty, and the three shinobi had made it to Uzushiogakure with little hassle. Naruko looked in awe from her father's back, having finally reached somewhere out of the forest. She was disappointed however when they walked out onto the streets to find that there wasn't anybody around. "Where is everyone?" she asked innocently.

"People were scared of what the people of this village could do, so they were attacked," explained the clone taking Naruko off his back. "Those who survived fled around the world, nobody ever comes by here anymore, hence why it is a perfect place to hide someone who was meant to be dead."

"Clever as always," said Sarutobi pulling out his pipe. "Hiding a dead man in a dead town."

"As far as I know, there's only been two other occupants living here to look after Minato," said the clone. "That was my first mission, hunt down somebody to take care of the Yondaime."

"Who was it?" asked Itachi but was stopped as somebody walked onto the street with shoulder length blonde hair wearing a green robe.

"Tsunade?" exclaimed Sarutobi looking at his former pupil.

"Sarutobi sensei, it's good to see you," said Tsunade walking up to her sensei, embracing the elderly man in a hug causing him to wince lightly in pain. "What's wrong?"

"There was a coup by my clan," explained Itachi. "Sarutobi got wounded in the fight before I could get him out of there in one piece."

"And none of you have squat in medical jutsu, this is why I wanted to have a fourth member on every genin squad, one who had some basics in medical jutsu," sighed Tsunade. "You're counterpart and I are having a talk when he awakes," said Tsunade angrily pointing a fist at the clone.

"The sooner the better," said the clone.

"Are you Tsunade of the Sannin?" asked Naruko in awe. "I read about you in my dad's library."

Tsunade blinked momentarily, looking at the Minato clone, then to Naruko and back again. "I thought you had a son," she said.

"We hope to find a solution to that by day's end," said the clone. "Now let's awaken the fourth."

"Indeed," said Tsunade turning and leading them down the street.

"Didn't it get lonely here?" asked Naruko.

"Well I had a job to do, and if I wasn't here I might have been wasting all of money at a casino or something along those lines," said Tsunade with a light laugh. "Anyway I wasn't alone."

"You weren't?"

"Not at all," said Tsunade opening the door to the hospital. After taking several turns they reached the required room.

"Did you deal with the invaders Tsunade-sama?" asked a young voice from behind the door.

"It's fine Shizune, you can open up, we have guests," said the Sannin. The door opened slowly and the first thing that happened was a small piglet run out of the door, squeaking at Tsunade's feet.

"Come here Tonton," said the young woman as she ran after the piglet. She scooped the young pig up in her arms and nestled it against her chest. Only then did she realise who she was looking at. Part of her was shocked looking at the Sandaime while another part of her was relieved that the Yondaime clone had returned at long last. Then there were the other two, an Uchiha and a young girl roughly six years younger than herself smiling at her. She then looked at the girl, to Minato's clone, then back to the girl before finally landing on Tsunade.

"I thought the Yondaime had a son?"

"Don't worry about it," said Tsunade brushing it off. She then grabbed both Naruko and the clone by the ear, dragging them painfully into the room. "Shizune, fix the wounds on the old man's body to the best of your ability, I'll judge you later."

"Yes Tsunade-sama," said Shizune proudly as the door to the room closed, blocking off the rest from those inside.

"So what do we have to do?" asked Naruko as they were pulled next to the unconscious form of the Yondaime. A monitor nearby measured his heartbeat as being barely alive, the line only going up minimally at a slow rate.

"Don't worry brat, you've got the smallest part to play," said Tsunade. "Just keep quiet and let the professionals do their thing."

...

Half an hour later, to the room opened wide as Tsunade and Naruko walked out. Itachi, Shizune and Sarutobi were all waiting patiently in the hallway as footsteps were heard from inside the room. Small steps were taken as the man left the room to stand in the doorway, before the first time in over eight years, the Yondaime opened his eyes.

...

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Shingen Takeda 1521: I am a cheeky bastard aren't I? We all have those inner Shikamaru's you just decided to listen to yours...mine rarely wakes up.**

**Hail Ilpalazzo: (Begins writing on hand) No Fugaku on Hokage Monument...got it. As for Jiraiya...yea...got to figure something out with that.**

**Vizeerlord: Words of wisdom**

**Notgonnasay09: Still need to look up that story**

**Darkassassin619: I hope to have your continued support, I don't think I've scared you off as of yet.**

**Once again I will explain, the gender switch is not permanent and will be rectified in the next chapter.**

**Please Review, it makes all the difference.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

...

Hana tended to the vegetable garden as the Haimaru brothers played with one another behind her on the grass. While the freezer was filled to the brim they had figured that the food would only last so long. There had been a shed out the back filled with gardening tools and amongst the dust they had found packets of seeds which they had instantly put to use. With the Haimaru brothers' help they were able to find some good soil and start their own little garden. Again it would only last so long but it was still a temporary solution.

They had managed to avoid detection thus far because of a genjutsu Anko had found in the library on their first day which gave the illusion that nobody was on the premises. It wouldn't work on a genjutsu specialist or if one of the Uchiha's activated their Sharingan but they would whether the storm out until such a time. It had helped because not three days after that some people had come snooping by looking for a way to get in now that Naruto was gone.

Hana's hand shovel dropped from her palm and hit the soil softly as she brought her knees up to her chest and tears threatened to swell up in her eyes. Nobody had truly gotten over Naruto's death, on more than one occasion in the middle of the night she had been awoken by the sound of somebody crying. Yet apart from Anko she was the eldest (some of the girls had even called her the more mature one making Anko pout slightly), and in times like these she had to put on the brave face and swallow up her emotions. She had to be strong in front of the pack.

A light explosion brought her back to reality as she wiped the tears from her eyes. From the sound of it Anko was teaching them the fundamentals of explosion tags. It was then that she realised she didn't actually have anything to teach them, as all of the techniques she knew focused on teamwork with her canine counterparts. Leaving the garden as it was, she got to her feet to go investigate the library.

She knew she could teach them things like how to properly throw a shuriken or kunai but that thing was trivial and it could only be done for so long. Taijutsu wasn't her forte, and knowing Anko she would want the girls to develop something that was comfortable for them rather then teach them something which may only hinder them down the track. Hinata had basic training in her family style but that was only the fundamentals. Once they had gotten onto that part they would look into the archive and figure something out. They had briefly looked over the library when having their first glance on the inside of the house (they had discovered there were over ten bedrooms, they figured it was in case the hosts held a party and the people opted to simply crash rather than go home), and found that the scrolls had been split up into different categories. There was the simple break down of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Fūinjutsu and even Senjutsu. Then after that it was broken down further into sub categories such as the elements for Ninjutsu, or the plethora of techniques Taijutsu offered.

Pulling a scroll off the shelf, she looked at it carefully, noticing that it was an Earth technique, which from her memory was her affiliated element. Opening it up, she quickly took notice of the B in the corner before looking at it in its entirety. "Doton: Doryūheki," she said reading over the instructions. "Summons a wall made out of solid earth, well I guess it's a start," she said as she rolled it up and prepared to practice. She then inclined her head to the roof as if looking to the heavens. "Naruto, if you're watching from up there, know that we're going to make you proud," she said with a smile.

...

"Well your chakra seems to be replenishing itself, if at a slow rate which is remarkable in itself since you've been diminished of chakra since the attack," analysed Tsunade as the light green vapour around her hand vanished. "However since your muscles haven't moved for the later half of ten years they've deteriorated majorly. It will take about three years of rehabilitation before you return to your former glory."

"You make it sound like a problem," said Minato as he tossed his shirt back on. "It's just a little rehabilitation."

"What of Konoha?" asked the third as he sat nearby, his pipe firmly placed between his lips.

"If my father's gone this far to achieve power, he's not going to relinquish it that easily," said Itachi from the sidelines. "If anything, he will try to make your death look like a good thing and try to shine a new light on the village, as it were."

"One way or another he'll show that Konoha is still a force to reckon with but he's not stupid enough to wage war with everyone," analysed Minato.

"So when you're fully recovered, you'll storm back into Konoha and find it's just the way you'll remember it," said Tsunade in a mocking tone.

"Except the idiot's head will be on the wall," grumbled Naruko.

"Well that's something we'll have to fix," said Minato rubbing his child's head innocently. "Now what we've got to figure out is how to get you back to normal. Any ideas Tsunade?"

"We're talking about something that didn't come naturally, medical science is only going to do so much in changing a person back to their original gender. From what Naruko has described it has something to do with Naruto's mind falling into a state of shock, much like how a body would fall into a coma. However, with their being two personalities, one simply shut off allowing the other to awaken."

"I have an idea," said Naruko shocking the others in the room.

"What is it?" asked Itachi curiously.

"You're just going to have to trust me on this one," she said solemnly before walking out the room, closing the door behind her. As she walked down the walkway, the door opened and closed behind her and Naruko turned to see Shizune lightly jogging towards her.

"Please tell me what you're going to do, I'm worried," she said in a serious tone.

"It would be hard to explain," said Naruko, her voice sounding like that of a typical Nara.

"Do it," said Shizune threateningly.

"Alright, alright," said Naruko raising her hands up in defence. "In order for my father to gain the memories of his clone, the clone had to transfer every partial of energy he had into my father, effectively becoming one person sharing two bodies, but one was now just a corpse. I'm the opposite, I have two minds sharing one body."

"So you're going to try and mould your minds together, but then what will happen to you?" asked Shizune. The silence that she received wasn't reassuring in the least. "Do you have any idea how you're going to do this?"

"Meditation, there's probably a quicker way but this is something which allows me to focus on the spirit and mind solely and ignore everything else," said Naruko slowly before turning around. "Whether or not we'll see each other again is questionable, because I'll be putting myself in the coma like state that Naruto is in now in his place and effectively transfer my life energy over to him. Let's hope it all goes well."

Before she could walk off she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and envelop her in a hug, Shizune's pressing into Naruko's back. "Be careful," she whispered softly into Naruko's ear making the young girl shiver lightly. As the grip was released, Naruko opted not to turn around and continued walking down the corridor, intent on finding a position where she could meditate in peace. Shizune however had crossed her arms across her body, each hand grasping the opposite shoulder. "Even if we've only just met, I don't want to lose anybody else," whispered Shizune before putting on a brave face and heading back within the room everybody else was in.

...

Tenten sat on the roof of the mansion, having scaled a water pipe to reach the top. She was currently basking in the rays of the late afternoon sunlight, the golden beams of light gently caressing her skin. She had stripped down to her underwear, enjoying the feeling of the heat on her body, and since the roof had been basking in the sunlight all day she was able to get the warm feeling all around her body.

The day's training had been what she had expected with Anko, the activities mostly involving sharp pointy objects of pieces of paper that went boom. Having lived with her father as a travelling merchant for some time, he had always kept ninja weapons available to sell to shinobi on the road. When they would set up camp for a night she would often practise throwing kunai and shuriken into nearby trees, much to her father's amusement. From these daily sessions, she had become quite adept at weapon work, but she knew that fighting a battle solely with weapons could only get her so far. To her knowledge, nearly every ninja used some form of technique, even if it was a signature move used only in the most opportune moments.

So even if her arsenal consisted mainly of weapons to help batter an enemy down to a reasonable level, she still had to finish them somehow. Anko had explained to her on a one on one basis after she showed her weapon expertise that to finish off an enemy with a katana or anything similar that she had to get close. While it had seemed like a good idea, Anko told her how this forced an opponent to fight in a Taijutsu battle and if you weren't quick enough, you wouldn't be able to deal the final blow before allowing the upper hand to slip back into the opponent's hand. She wasn't sure how reliable Anko's information was considering the Chūnin had never taught anyone beside Naruto before but apart from Hana she wasn't going to get a different opinion.

With that thought in mind, Tenten stood up, slipping slightly on the roof tiles before regaining her balance. She needed to hunt down the young Inuzuka to ask her for advice. Putting her clothes back on, she began to descend down the water pipe, making her way silently down without anybody noticing. "Weapons are good for silent kills," she muttered to herself, realising how easy that would have been to slip into somebody's home. "Maybe there are some benefits to being good with weapons." Shaking her head of the thoughts, she ran off in search of Hana, hoping to get a second opinion.

...

Night time fell upon the land, shadows merged into one another to form placid darkness illuminated by the light of the moon. It was under this light, that Naruto opened his eyes as a flood of memories engulfed him, those of his counterpart he was now aware of. "I see," he said softly as he raised his head to the sky. "Thank you."

...

Hanabi paced around the corridor awkwardly, her father had told her about what had happened with Naruto and she had cried about it for hours on end. Hours later when she had found out that Hinata had gone away for a while she felt lost and confused. The only person who had really comforted her had been Neji, but even he hadn't been able to answer the questions she had asked. Questions such as, 'why is Naruto dead' and 'when will my sister be back,' he had no valid answer to and could only hug her as if she was his own sister.

It had been a week since then and she had noticed that the Hyūga elders had been looking at her a bit differently along with the fact that they now paid attention to her training sessions much like they would have Hinata's. She didn't know what this meant but feeling all of the eyes prying onto her back made her nervous for some reason. Her father had told her that it was because she wasn't used to such an audience and would get used to it after a couple of weeks.

As she prepared for bed, she said a silent prayer in her head. She wanted things to go back to the way they were in a couple of weeks, where her sister would tuck her into bed and would tell her about the eccentric things Naruto had done in class. A tear slipped down her cheek as she realised that was never going to happen again.

...

"You're a pretty good cook Ino," said Anko in between mouthfuls as she shovelled food down her throat. When the other girls had first seen her eat like this they had been mildly disgusted, now they realised it was just the way she did things. Although it was tough to call who was quicker a couple nights earlier when Hana had made a few small steaks from the meat within the freezer and the young Inuzuka had torn into it like her dogs had.

"I helped my mum a lot when I was younger," said Ino bashfully accepting the comment.

"What are you drinking Anko?" asked Hinata pointing to the bottle next to the snake mistress' bowl.

"Sake," said Anko plainly. "You want a taste?" she offered.

"What does it taste like?" she asked innocently.

"Doesn't sake make you drunk?" asked Sakura having mild knowledge of different forms of alcohol.

"And that's the reason why you girls aren't having anything, you're far too young," said Hana putting her foot down.

"They're old enough to become trained killers but not old enough to drink? What kind of screwed up logic is that?" asked Anko as she swayed lightly, drinking half the bottle in a single mouthful.

"Where did you even get that?" asked Tenten.

"There's a cellar downstairs with racks full of this and other things like Vodka from the Land of Snow, never tried none of that stuff before," said Anko slurring slightly. "Don't really care though, Sake's good enough for me."

"Is that supposed to happen?" asked Hinata curiously.

"Sake is a type of alcohol, alcohol screws around with a person's head and makes them do stupid things. They even say things they don't mean to at some times, alcohol has this ability to make people say what they really mean when somebody's drunk enough of it," said Temari looking at Hinata before looking back at Anko. "What I want to know is how did you only get drunk off of half a bottle?"

"Half a bottle, what type of lightweight do you think I am miss 'I've can't throw a shuriken straight,'" said Anko referring to earlier training. While Temari had been able to throw kunai with respectable accuracy, shuriken had proven a little difficult. Anko reached down by the legs of the seat she was sitting on, nearly falling off in the process, before pulling up five empty bottles. "I've had this many bottles already and that's my fourth I'm drinking at the moment."

"Does alcohol in the system prevent you from counting properly?" asked Hinata to which Temari nodded silently.

"This is what my dad does every Friday night?" asked Ino in shock. She knew her father went out drinking with his mates but had no idea this was what he turned into.

"It's disgusting isn't it," said Hana getting up from her seat. "Come on Anko, I'll take you to bed."

"That's exactly the kind of thing I wanted to hear," shouted Anko as she stood up in a fluid motion, banging the table with her hip in the process. "I bet you're an expert on doggy style."

Hana shook her head as she grabbed Anko's wrist and started dragging her up the flight of stairs nearby towards Anko's bedroom. The table was quiet for a while as they heard Anko banging against the corridors. It was Hinata who was the first to speak up. "What's 'doggy style?'"

...

Minato was walking through the streets, a hospital crutch tucked under his left shoulder for support. Naruko hadn't returned yet and he was starting to get a little worried for his son's safety. Everybody else had found accommodation in one of the abandoned houses after clearing it of dust. Tsunade had insisted that Sarutobi stay close to her in case any infection appeared so that she was easy to get to. Itachi had gone to the penthouse of an old hotel, saying that if he was going to be living here for three years while the Yondaime returned to his former glory he was going to do it in style.

Minato stopped as he saw a figure walking towards him and was relieved to see that it was his son, back in the form his clone had first seen. Naruto walked slowly, dragging his feet across the dirt. Minato didn't say anything as Naruto stopped just a few feet away from him. "Dad," he said with a parched throat softly before stepping forward and burying his fist in his father's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. This was quickly followed up with Naruto wrapping his arms around Minato's waist and bursting into tears. The Yondaime allowed the crutch to fall limply onto the ground as he put his arms around his son, no words needing be said in this timeless moment.

...

"So we've got to stay here for three years while you recover," said Naruto as he and his father walked side by side, the hospital crutch in Minato's off hand as he leant on his son for support.

"This is the first time you've ever spoken to me and that's the first thing you say?" asked Minato in return.

"I'll just figure out my stand point at the moment, also if that's right then we've got three years to catch up," said Naruto flashing his father a smile.

"It's not all going to be fun and games," said Minato looking down into the eyes of his son, mimicking the smile on his lips with his own. "We're heading into a potential war at the end of it and we've got to make sure you're ready for it just in case it happens. Tsunade, Sarutobi, Itachi and I are going to be teaching you how to be a ninja. By the time we are ready to leave you're going to be able to ace the Chūnin exams."

"Really, that's awesome!" said Naruto enthusiastically pumping the fist that wasn't wrapped around his father's waist.

"Not many people get an opportunity like the one you're getting now," said Minato ruffling his son's hair. "Look forward to it." Before Naruto could answer his stomach rumbled loudly reminding him that he had meditated through dinner. Minato allowed his head to go upwards as he let out a solid laugh. "Let's see if we can find something to eat around here, I think one of those old shops I went past had old cups of Ramen in them. The veggies might be off but the noodles should still be good. Wouldn't want you going to bed on an empty stomach now?" He looked back down at where his son was...or where he should have been to see the boy had left his side. Looking up all he could see was a dust cloud as Naruto sprinted towards Ramen. "Kids these days," he said with a chuckle as he put the crutch in place and began walking on his own down the barren street.

...

Fugaku made his way through the office, it had been three years since he had taken the title as Hokage and even though there was no celebration the people he had passed in the streets had seemed rather cheery. He knew that was not because it was the anniversary of him becoming the Hokage, but the anniversary of the demon's death, the removal of fear from the streets.

One of Fugaku's goals hadn't been achieved however with retrieving the scrolls from the Yondaime mansion to help strengthen the ninjas at his disposal. He had put forth the proposition to blow up the wall but that had instantly been shot down by the council, saying that it would destroy a precious landmark.

There had been some debacle with Yukihiro's daughter going missing along with several clan heads daughters. When it was discovered that they had all taken a friendship with the demon child it all became clear that they were off mourning somewhere. While Yukihiro demanded that ANBU squads be sent out to try and find them the clan heads were happy to allow their children to settle out their sorrows before coming back in their own time. The topic died soon after and every time Yukihiro tried to bring it up the others didn't seem to care, as if they knew their kid was safe.

Business within the village had blossomed to heights not seen since the Yondaime's death. Yet not once had it passed the lowest day the Yondaime had ever had in his position as the Hokage, simply because he was the most feared man in the world. That fear would be reignited when he stepped into his office to find a piece of paper nailed to the wall just above the Hokage's seat. Fugaku silently fumed, this meant that somebody was able to break into his office one way or another without any of the ANBU who stand guard having spotted them, by no means an easy task. However, it was what the paper was nailed into the wall with which really sent shivers down his spine. A three pronged kunai, used solely by the Yondaime.

"Get some ANBU and the Police Force in here now!" he shouted at the assistant, who squeaked slightly in fear before rushing off to do her duty. Fugaku turned and tore the note off the wall and scanned it over. His eyes widened in anger as he scrunched the paper in his hand.

"Hokage sir, what is it you need?" asked an ANBU who had appeared behind him.

Fugaku pointed at the kunai embedded into the wall. "That kunai, find out who put it there, fingerprints anything, those things haven't been touched in over a decade," said Fugaku in a serious tone. "If this is some joke there will be hell to pay, if not then ensure no jobs are sent out today and have every shinobi armed for war!"

...

The following day was an awkward one as the shinobi waited on the outside of Konoha's walls, the citizens evacuated to the back corner to prevent any unnecessary casualties. Fugaku had taken the paper and when no fingerprints had been found on the kunai he had seen this as a sign of war. He had taken the paper and shown it to the council who read it and reacted the same. Tsume Inuzuka had sniffed it and been able to pick up a few hundred scents despite them all being similar. The actual note itself was stating that 'The true rulers of Konoha had come to take it back.' That was all it said and it managed to scare the crap out of some of the elders, believing that these people were here before Konoha was formed and had come back to take their sacred land back.

So now all Chūnin and above shinobi who hadn't been out on a mission now stood outside the front gates of Konoha, intent on either coming to some sort of agreement or fighting to protect their homes. Fugaku in his wisdom had had four platoons of ANBU hide along the forest path to pincer them if the need arose. "They're coming," said Tsume sniffing the air.

Grabbing a telescope, Fugaku raised it to his eye and looked through it and cursed at the sheer number of people marching towards them, numbering somewhere just below a five hundred roughly. "Seems they're serious," he said as they walked in perfect synchronicity towards them. "Tsume, Hiashi, come with me and we'll see if we can settle this diplomatically without the need for bloodshed." Both representatives nodded before they leapt forward with the Hokage, finishing roughly halfway between the invading forces and Konoha. Likewise, the incoming army stopped their procession and four people made their way forward, each one wearing a mask and fully clothed preventing anything being distinguished from their counterparts. In a war scenario this made the battle incredibly dangerous as it was difficult to see who was the biggest threat if they kept weaving in and out of one another. The only person that was truly distinguishable was the younger one who was a couple of feet shorter than the others.

"What is it that you come here seeking?" asked Fugaku putting on a straight face, making sure that no emotion slipped through his features.

"We've come to reclaim the seat of Hokage for those worthy of it, our first job will be taking your ugly mug off the Hokage monument," said the one in the centre.

"How dare you insult the Hokage like that," said Fugaku fuming slightly. "You're army doesn't intimidate us in the slightest."

"Damn, I thought it was a good idea," said the smaller one before he formed a single hand seal and all of the ninja who had remained behind burst in a puff of smoke.

"That explains why they all smelled similar," said Tsume analysing the situation. "The others though smell very familiar."

"Is this meant to be some kind of joke, you plan on attacking us with four people?" asked Hiashi slightly annoyed.

"If needs be we will attack you," said the one on the far right. "However I for one would rather not spill family blood."

"What do you mean?" asked Fugaku prompting the man to take off his mask.

"It's been a while, hasn't it father," said Itachi emotionlessly.

"Itachi," said Fugaku in disbelief.

"You are not fit to be Hokage father, not even when a fixed execution is botched," said Itachi.

"What the hell do you mean?" asked Fugaku becoming infuriated. This prompted the smallest person to remove their mask.

"Naruto!" said Hiashi in disbelief as his jaw dropped.

"In the flesh, and thanks to you Fugaku I've got this awful crick in my neck I can't get out," Naruto joked with a smile on his face.

"It doesn't matter boy, I still have the written contract stating how you killed the Sandaime," said Fugaku as a wily smile spread across his face. It instantly dropped as the third person removed their mask.

"What if said Sandaime was still alive, I would think that contract becomes void," said Sarutobi looking at Fugaku with cold eyes. Hiashi and Tsume's jaws dropped as they tried to figure out what was going on in this situation. "That's not even the kicker," said Sarutobi as the fourth person removed their mask causing Tsume and Hiashi to get deathly pale as if they had seen a ghost.

"Now are you going to give us our village back or are we going to have to take it by force?" asked Minato. "One way or another you're going to die for framing my son over the attempted murder of the Sandaime, an act done by your hand testified by your son."

Realising he had been backed into a corner, Fugaku pushed his hands together to form a seal but before his fingers could touch one another a ball of chakra had been pressed into his stomach. "Enjoy this Rasengan in hell," said Minato as the resulting blast sent Fugaku flying backwards, his mangled body skidding across the road before coming to a stop, his eyes glazed over and lifeless.

"Good job dad," said Naruto proudly.

"Well done indeed, but how are we going to explain this to them?" said Sarutobi at the forces of Konoha charging towards them with the intention to deal revenge on the one who had killed their leader. Minato chuckled lightly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yea, didn't think about that did we," he said causing Itachi and Sarutobi to moan in sync. "Hey it went a lot smoother than we thought it would and because I'm feeling generous, I'll explain to the enraged masses what's just happened."

"Make sure they don't think it's a genjutsu," warned Itachi as Minato leapt forward, only to have to react and dodge the flood of shuriken which was sent in his direction.

"Should we help him?" asked Naruto.

"I didn't name him the fourth for no reason," said Sarutobi, enjoying watching his successor show the exact reason why he was given such a position.

"Can somebody explain what's just happened?" asked Hiashi snapping out of his shock.

"You might want to wake her up first," said Naruto pointing at Tsume who had fallen unconscious at one point or another. Noticing the Inuzuka clans head unconscious on the ground, Hiashi knelt down and started fanning air into her face, trying to hasten the process of waking her up without making her angry.

"We might want to talk about what happened somewhere more comfortable, this is going to take a long time," said Sarutobi with a smile as he walked forward now that Minato had gotten the situation under control, Itachi and Naruto close behind him.

...

**Hope you enjoyed. Before you ask, I haven't missed out Tsunade and Shizune in this final scene, it's planned that way. Also about how Naruto turned back, I'm sorry if it was a bit plain, I literally couldn't think of anything medically possible.**

**Hail Ilpallazo: Hope your questions were answered within the content.**

**Shingen Takeda 1521: That's one of the things I don't like, how characters are often displayed as 2D figures. They need to have a range of emotions that suit whatever situation they are in, and in doing so give them the depth you were talking about.**

**Kurogane7: You want a full harem list...if I knew what the final one was I would tell you. As for the cheesecake I'd like some red wine, by the bottle, none of this pansy glass stuff.**

**Chewie Cookies: I took your advice.**

**Chronostorm: I'm not quite sure how to take the new information, probably just go as I had planned and if I need to make any necessary changes I'll do so at the time and see what happens.**

**Azuredragon27: Kushina is dead, Naruto and co visited her grave a number of chapters back with Sarutobi.**

**Rickjames196: ItachixShizune...could have potential. NarutoxTsunade...not so much.**

**Obakeinu-9.11: The one thing I don't want to do is make an overpowered Naruto, he's not going to be busting out Hirashins left, right and centre. He's still going to grow and develop as the story goes on.**

**I think I've covered most of the topics, once again I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I was given a couple of requests as to state out the final harem list and to indicate how old they are at the current time. I will not tell you who will be in the Harem later on in the story as that takes the fun out of it. However as for how old they are as of the moment, here you go and just to repeat myself, all the people listed here are in the Harem, don't make me say it again.**

**Naruto/Hinata/Sakura/Ino=11**

**Hanabi=7**

**Tenten=12**

**Hana=15**

**Anko=17**

**Temari=14**

**I hope this helps and you get a sense of what is going to happen. Also a shout out to Brian Stetzel who asked if there will be Lemons...I will safely say yes. Although I will say this now, the ninja laws in my story state that for one to indulge in adult activities they must either be eighteen years of age or a qualified member of the Konoha Ninja force, in other words, a Genin at the least. Gives you something to think about.**

**Italics means flashback, just in case you hadn't figured it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**...**

Itachi stood outside the main gate of his family compound, knowing that as soon as he stepped through the walls he would be receiving harsh looks and death glares from those he called family. Thankfully, all those who were capable of fighting had already been told the minor story by the Yondaime, who was set to make a public appearance later in the afternoon. However, Itachi needed to settle things before hand, he only wished he could have been in the company of someone else as he did so.

...

"_That's a lot of money," said Naruto looking at the picture of Itachi in the Bingo Book they had stolen from a Genin group who had been distracted by a group of bandits who had attacked them._

"_I think my father has come to the realisation that I killed one of the families strongest ninjas," said Itachi emotionlessly, having not told anybody about the details of that night._

_Naruto flicked the page of the book and his jaw dropped looking at the next two images. "Hana-chan and Anko-chan!" he exclaimed looking at his friends pictures. "What could they have done wrong?"_

"_You can go ask your father now, and you better be quick or you'll be late for training," said Shizune causing Naruto to bolt upright._

"_Thanks Shizu-chan," said Naruto as he sprinted out the door, running as fast as his legs would let him._

"_You know if it was anybody else calling you that I would take grave offence," said Itachi as he felt Shizune's arms drape over his shoulders. "However Naruto will be Naruto, it'll be another year or so when he realises he can't be so boisterous."_

"_I think it's cute," said Shizune as she rested her head next to Itachi's._

"_You better not be thinking of cheating on me," said Itachi feigning a hurt tone as he turned his head to face her._

"_Not at all, because you're the cutest one of them all," said Shizune turning her head before gently pressing her lips against Itachi's who mimicked the movements in kind._

_..._

"_You're not coming with us?" asked Sarutobi as they stood outside the gates of Uzushiogakure, dressed in their battle attire._

"_Not yet," said Tsunade shaking her head. "You guys have shown me the warmth that I once felt in Konoha and I look forward to feeling that way again. Shizune and I will just take the long way round."_

"_Past the gambling dens no doubt," said Minato causing the others to laugh slightly at the expense of the Slug Princess._

"_Thanks for teaching me Tsunade-sensei," said Naruto bowing slightly._

"_When I see you again kid you better be ready for your next level of training," said Tsunade looking down at her student before ruffling his hair. "Stay safe Naruto."_

"_Now all that's left is for us to wait for the two lovebirds to get out of the forest," shouted Minato causing Itachi and Shizune to stumble out from behind a nearby tree. They all had to question however how far they were going in their last make out session since the parts of Shizune's robes which were meant to be on her shoulders were down by her elbows, showing off her perky breasts. Tsunade and Sarutobi sighed while Minato was relishing at the fact that his son had gotten his first official Hentai nosebleed._

_Once Shizune had gotten herself sorted and Naruto had gotten his blood loss under control they said their farewells and even the stone faced Itachi showed expression as he hugged Shizune good bye. They shared one final kiss before saying that they would see one another soon before each party went their separate way._

_..._

"It's been a little over a week and I already miss you Shizu-chan," said Itachi under his breath before his face fell back into the placid form it usually resided in. Taking a step forward, Itachi entered the clan compound for the first time in three years. Immediately his hand flew up and caught a kunai which was aiming straight for the middle of his forehead, all without blinking in the slightest. He tossed the kunai to the side where it safely embedded into the wall before the attacker shouted out, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

From the attacker's point of view, they watched with great satisfaction as the fire incinerated the spot where Itachi had been standing only to feel a pressure of someone standing behind them. "You shouldn't even be out of the academy yet," stated Itachi calmly as the face of the attacker dropped in fear. "Please don't make me hurt you cousin."

"You're not my family, you traitor!" shouted the girl as she turned around to stare at Itachi, a kunai in each hand.

"What's going on here?" shouted Mikoto as she rounded the corner with Sasuke following right behind. As soon as Sasuke saw his brother standing there he was overwhelmed with anger and fear all combined into one.

"Hello mother, it's lovely to see you again," said Itachi plainly.

Before Mikoto could respond Itachi stepped backwards ever so slightly as a kunai soared just past his nose. "Don't listen to him auntie," shouted the girl. "Remember the Hokage put a kill on sight order on him."

"That will not be necessary, because father has been stripped of his Hokage rank," said Itachi. Immediately the girl and Sasuke's worlds seemed to drop around them as this news hit them. "If you believe me to be lying, go to the town square later today when another steps forth to take what was his."

"What do you mean Itachi?" asked Mikoto with confused emotions. "Did you kill your father with your own hands?"

"You're a murderer!" shouted the girl running forward intent on spilling Itachi's blood with the kunai in her hand. Her path was stopped however as Itachi grabbed her wrist and twisted it lightly to the side, causing her to drop the kunai in a squeal of pain.

"If you would wait Keina, you will know that my father is not dead," said Itachi releasing her wrist. "However his fate will rest in the hands of the very one he executed three years ago."

"What do you mean brother?" asked Sasuke.

"Father is to be executed in the square for high treason, with Namikaze Naruto the one holding the executioner's blade," stated Itachi.

"Naruto..." repeated Sasuke, unable to believe the words he was hearing. "I don't understand."

"Go to the square in three hours, everything will be explained, until then I see that I am no longer welcome here," said Itachi turning around towards the gate. He slowly walked forward until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"I've missed you son," said Mikoto fighting back the tears in her eyes.

"I've missed you too mother," said Itachi before Mikoto released her grasp, allowing Itachi to leap away as if he was never there.

...

Naruto stood in front of the gates to the Yondaime mansion, the place he very briefly called home. His father and Sarutobi had gone to settle things down in the Hokage tower before making their first public appearance later that afternoon. Naruto was expected to come but Minato had told him just to go home for the time being and wait until then. Naruto had argued against it, saying that he wanted to go see his friends to tell them that he was alive but Minato had explained how that may have not gone down so well. After a ten minute lecture on the negative consequences which could have happened, Naruto willingly obliged to go straight to the mansion.

Placing his hand on the gate, he allowed some of his chakra to flow into it before there was a defining click and the gate swung open wide.

...

"Someone's gotten through, it's just the one person though" said Hana looking at the gate swing open before turning around and grabbing a mask off of a hanger near the door.

"Alright girls, we've been training for this since day one, let's show them that we won't bow down to no one!" shouted Anko before they moved towards the door, grabbing their respected masks as they went along. "Stick with the plan, use the code names and keep your masks on so that they can't identify you," she shouted before opening the door, allowing them to charge forward.

...

Standing on the grass, Naruto closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, simply enjoying the smell that he had gotten used to. After spending three year in Uzushiogakure, coming back here felt so much fresher, even the smell of the air was different.

"Doton: Doryūheki!" shouted several voices around him before four identical sized walls burst out of the ground, effectively boxing the young man in. Naruto opened his eyes slowly, no longer able to feel the heat of the midday sun upon his brow. He hadn't been expecting an attack within the walls of the family compound but like Itachi had instructed him, he was not panicking about the situation. Looking up, he saw that there was no roof, meaning that it was the only convenient way out.

"Whoever's attacking me has probably set up to attack me as soon as I leap out, also being in the air will make me a vulnerable target," he said playing the situation over in his mind. "An alternative would be going under but that would take time and by then they'll have already figured out something is going wrong." Placing his hand against one of the walls, he leaned against it and didn't feel it budge in the slightest. A smirk spread across his lips as he pulled his fist back, a wave of blue chakra forming around it.

...

"This guy's thinking something, be prepared for anything," warned Tenten as she held a kunai in one hand and three shuriken in the other. "Dove, can you see anything?"

"They look like they're going to punch the wall and try and break through," analysed Hinata with her Byakugan activated.

"Impossible, those walls are over a foot thick and made of solid rock," said Sakura before she was forced to eat those words as one of the walls exploded outwards, showering Hinata and Sakura in debris. Anko quickly came to the rescue, ignoring the flying pieces of stone as she went through a series of hand signs. Finishing on the tiger seal, she leant her head back.

"Katon: Sanshouuo Kaen!" she shouted, lifting up her mask to allow a jet of flames to extend from her mouth into the dust cloud. Unlike the Uchiha's Grand Fireball technique, the Sanshouuo Kaen (Salamander Flame) flames didn't travel in a spherical shape, rather it was a crosshead, a perfect vertical and horizontal line crossing over one another where the greatest intensity of heat was dead in the centre. It was also possible to have the flames crossing over diagonally by adding one hand seal to the process but it took up more chakra to do so.

"Thanks snake," said Hinata in gratitude as the flames dispersed and the dust cloud subsided, revealing nobody within the chamber.

"Where is he?" asked Sakura looking around.

"That was dangerous," said Naruto with a smile from on top of the wall, a smirk spread across his face as the wind blew his hair from side to side. "I could feel the heat from up here."

"Damn it, breaking the wall was just a distraction," said Tenten as she launched a multitude of weapons at the intruder only for him to leap backwards, over the hole before vanishing from sight. Landing lightly on the grass, Naruto had to immediately dodge as several kunais landed in the spot he had occupied moments earlier. Looking up at his attackers, he found two people in masks going through different hand signs.

"Futon: Kaze no Otakebi," shouted one of them, lifting their mask and sending a blast of air from their lungs towards Naruto, however that was not the purpose of the attack. Kaze no Otakebi (Roar of the Wind) unless powered with vast amounts of chakra wasn't designed to directly injure somebody as the normal person could only perform gale force winds at best. The real design of it was when there was a partner nearby.

"Katon: Kasai Nagare!" shouted the second, lifting their mask to allow a small jet of flames to escape her lips. While technically the attack was only D rank in strength at best, it had benefits in that it didn't matter what your chakra affinity was in that it could be performed with minimal chakra quantities. When Kasai Nagare (Stream of Fire) combined with wind however, the combining attack is one that many people would fear.

Naruto watched in horror as the flames merged into the wind causing spirals of flame to be sent in his direction at a quickening pace. The tornado of fire consumed him as the rest of the kunoichi ran around the corner to see the result. "Did you get him?" asked Hana as the two girls finished their attack. The ground had been scorched by their flames leaving a cone of blackened grass stretching outwards; however there was no body at the end of it.

"How did he avoid that?" questioned Temari as she and Ino slid their masks back on.

"Perhaps because I was never there to begin with," said Naruto sitting on top of the wall causing all seven of them to look upwards. Placing his hands into a cross shape, he channelled his chakra before six shadow clones burst into existence next to him.

"Shadow clones," cursed Anko as she prepared herself as the original stood up.

"Now the fun begins," said Naruto as he leapt from the wall towards the women below, his clones following right behind him.

...

"This brings back memories," said Minato as he inspected the desk, not much had changed from his clone's memories from the days when Sarutobi was in charge.

"Get used to it, I'm not taking the job for a record third time," said Sarutobi filtering through the cabinets in the back drawer before opening the final one. "Success!"

"What is it?" asked Minato curious.

Sarutobi put his hands down into the drawer before moving several papers and placing them lightly on the ground. He then stepped back as he went through three different seals before fluxing his chakra, causing a burst of flame to spew forth from the cabinet, startling Minato slightly. As the flames died down Sarutobi stepped back towards the draw and removed the false bottom. "Ha, I knew nobody would find it," he said picking up the orange book and holding it high above his head.

"You booby trapped a draw to such an extent to protect sensei's book?" asked Minato recognising the cover. Sarutobi blinked a couple of times before Rona came charging into the room.

"Sandaime-sama, is it really you!" she shouted before seeing the orange book held in all its glory.

In a flash Sarutobi had whipped his light reading behind his back in a feeble attempt to hide it. "Hmm, yes Rona, it's me," he said coughing weakly. "Can I ask that you forget everything you saw just now?"

Rona responded with a childish nod, knowing that she could get him back later if the time arose. However when she saw some man with blonde hair sit down in the Hokage's seat her anger rose. "Excuse me sir, that seat is reserved for the Hokage and the Hokage only," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"Hence why I'm here," said Minato as he leant back and kicked his feet onto the table. He then pointed a finger up at the picture behind him causing Rona to look at it then back to Minato and back and forth a couple of times before she started squealing like a fan girl.

"Ohmykami, it's the Yondaime in person, I had a crush on you since I was a little girl and I bought a doll that looked just like you and pretended that it was the real thing and we lived in a castle, it was so romantic," she said at a blistering pace, the third and the fourth only able to catch every second word. She ran forwards and leapt over the desk towards Minato who was panicking slightly as the girl soared towards him.

Her attempt to leap onto him failed however as he moved to the other side of the room in a flash of light, causing Rona to land in the Hokage's chair face first. "I forgot how many fans you had," said Sarutobi with a slight chuckle. "Minato, I'd like you to meet your assistant, Rona."

"Yeah, forgot about that part, and I thought you said that only the Hokage was allowed to sit in that chair," said Minato turning the tables around. Rona immediately realised where she was and got up almost as quickly as Minato had vanished, a crimson blush on her cheeks. "Would you be so kind Rona as to bring me the documents ascertaining the details of the past three years? I need to figure out how the village is doing both economically and how it is relating to the other countries."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," said Rona with a salute before running off to get the necessary files.

"She never saluted me," said Sarutobi in a semi whimper.

"You haven't got the same touch," said Minato with a twinkle in his eye. "Back on topic however, we've got to see what kind of standing we are on with the other nations, I wouldn't be surprised if Fugaku made the leaf an enemy of everyone."

"Please don't say stuff like that," said Sarutobi with a sigh. "Somehow I don't think I could manage anything like that."

"We'll see," said Minato as Rona ran back in, piles of paper stacked under her arms.

"Here we go Hokage-sama," she said with a smile as she placed them on the desk in a less than neat pile.

"Now Rona, I've got another job for you to do," said Minato to which she nodded approvingly. "I want you to retrace your steps and pick up every scrap of paper you dropped," he concluded pointing to the small trail of paper that had slipped out of her hand as she had ran. "I suggest you do it a bit slower this time."

"Right away Hokage-sama," she said in a voice which had just that little bit less enthusiasm but was still excited at the same time. Moving quickly, she began to pick up the papers as Sarutobi and Minato looked at the pile of paperwork with fists clenched.

"Paperwork, my old enemy, we meet again," said Minato causing the Sarutobi to chuckle slightly.

"Stop fooling around now, let's get serious," said Sarutobi picking up the first piece, closely followed by Minato as they went over every detail they could find.

...

Naruto stood in front of the seven masked shinobi, each tied up with some rope one of his clones had found in the back shed. Every time it looked like the girls were getting an upper hand he would summon more clones to make up for the ones that had been defeated. He had overwhelmed them with numbers while separating them from one another so that they were unable to combine forces against him. Once he had the rope in his possession he had tied them up in a row and was now looking over them.

"Seven people living in the Yondaime mansion but first I must ask you, how did you get in here?" he asked blatantly.

"We've got nothing to tell you ass hole!" shouted Anko from behind her mask. Naruto took this in stride as he reached forward to take it off. It would not be however as he was tackled to the ground by one of the Haimaru brothers, the large dog standing on his chest with a threatening snarl. Meanwhile the other two dogs had rushed to the aid of their family, biting at the ropes and tearing them to shreds.

As the girls were set free one by one, they prepared themselves to fight again but were shocked when they found the vicious dog licking Naruto's face. "Should your dog be doing that?" asked Ino.

"He recognises him," said Hana sniffing the air. "He smells like...like..." She opted not to finish as the dog moved just in time as Hana leapt on top of Naruto holding his face against her breasts. "Naruto-kun," she said through tears hidden behind her mask.

"Could somebody explain what's going on?" asked Naruto as he managed to get his head out of the melons of doom.

"It's me Naruto," said the Inuzuka removing her mask. "It's Hana."

It took a few moments to click before Naruto threw his arms around Hana's neck. "Hana-chan, it's so good to see you," he said joyfully.

"Are we missing something?" asked Temari. Hana and Naruto got to their feet as Hana held him closely before showing his face to their friends.

"Think real carefully now," she teased. Anko was first to react and put her hands together, trying to dispel any possible Genjutsu but when nothing happened she just stood there shocked.

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata as she removed her mask, her pupil-less eyes staring directly at him.

"Naruto," said the other girls in confusion as they looked at the blonde haired boy as they slowly took off their masks.

"Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, Temari-chan, Anko-chan, I'm so happy to see you," he said with tears of joy swelling up in his eyes. The girls didn't reply in words but opted to run up to Naruto and hold him as tightly as they could, not a single eye was dry. There was one however who hadn't joined the group hug, one who had opted to stay behind despite the flood of tears running down her cheeks. Turning towards the house, Anko ran as fast as her legs could take, her absence not even noticed by the others.

...

**That was fun, I hope you enjoyed.**

**People who keep pestering me about who they want in the Harem: I'm not telling you, why? Because it's more fun that way.**

**Those who say Fugaku died in an anticlimactic way: He is not dead, simply KO'd.**

**VizeerLord: You might be onto something that I've already planned. The details will appear in a flashback in later chapters.**

**Raw666: We'll see how generous I feel at the time.**

**Kurogane7: Sounds impressive, where might I be able to purchase a dozen bottles?**

**Wrytha: Will Minato remain single...as of this stage yes, he will remain loyal to Kushina for the time being. Not to say something might change later on.**

**Ncpfan: Sakura has not had direct confrontation with her mother since the event, to see what happens when they meet again will be interesting to see though.**

**Mordread: Naruto fight scenes are not my strong point, I'm trying to improve but the process is slow. As for where Jiraiya was...we'll find out when the Toad Sage makes his next appearance.**

**Obakeinu-9.11: You've already got my response, thanks for the ideas for future chapters by the way. They'll help out a lot.**

**Brown phantom: I like to think I can get some things right and if it's cliffhangers that makes me feel all the more better.**

**Shingen Takeda 1521: Thanks for telling me my character development is going well, it's been something I've been trying to work on. With the amount of flashbacks coming up I imagine we'll be able to see a lot of the girls time in the house together.**

**Nonwritten: Having Naruko in the harem...creepy idea, I'm not quite sure how that would work.**

**TuaoaMorristofox: Glad you enjoyed, I look forward to your input.**

**Now an important announcement: I am going away next month to compete in a national sports championship. As such, this story will be going on Hiatus until I return. In between now and then I wish to update the stories I have nearly forgotten about. If this angers you, I am sorry.**

**Until next time, Peace Out.**

**Please Review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Notice: This story is still on Hiatus, it's just that I've sprained my ankle so I can't do much at the moment. As such, I thought it would be okay to write another chapter for you guys, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Anko had a hand covering her mouth, drowning out the sound of her crying. It didn't matter that she was inside the house and everybody outside was meeting Naruto who had come back from the dead, she didn't feel comfortable crying out in the open.

When she had first met Naruto it had filled her with a sense of happiness and in that respect a new purpose in life. After she had been abandoned by her former master, she had wandered aimlessly for several weeks with no real guidance. She carried out missions not because she had to, but because she had nothing else to do. Then she had met the young blonde haired child.

She had taken up the big sister role in Naruto's life and in doing so had filled a part of her own life she had long since been missing. For the first time in a long time she was genuinely happy and was no longer forced to wear such a painful mask around the village. She became social with her fellow shinobi and was able to befriend a number of them. Without Naruto, she would never have interacted with the girls she treated like family.

When he had gone missing, Anko had been as angry as you could have gotten but understood what had happened. When she had seen him die however, once again she had found herself without a purpose. Once more she had to wear the mask of a fake happiness when she was around the other girls and mourned every night for a number of months. Naruto had been her foundation to her new life, to have seen him die had crippled her and only through her friendship with everyone else was she able to overcome this painful experience. Once more she found herself taking the elder sister role for girls who had lived on the different sides of the community and only through Naruto had they all been brought back together.

Like many people, she had been there to see Naruto's death. She had been the last one to directly talk to him and at that moment she could see in his eyes that this was something he had to do. With a roar of anger she slammed her fist into the table, the wooden frame splintering in her rage as tears fell at a greater rate. Temari had explained why Naruto had died and they had opted to not let his life end in vain. To have the man you set your life in their memory simply walk back into their lives sent so many conflicting emotions through Anko's mind. She placed her palm on her forehead, sniffing in short bursts as she leant back against the nearby wall, slowly sliding down it until she was sitting on the ground. Before she could speak to him, she needed to get her emotions together, she wouldn't face him like the wreck she was now.

...

Buried beneath a mountain of bosoms, Naruto could still feel the tears rolling down his cheeks. Unlike the tears of sorrow and anger he had had years long since passed, these were tears of happiness. He could hear the sounds of the girls crying and could even feel a few splash onto his face but he didn't care, he was too happy at this point. Only the sound of the gate opening caused the girl's attentiveness to shoot in another direction. Several jaws dropped as they stared at the Yondaime Hokage in all his glory. On this note at least three of the girls tried to dispel any possible Genjutsu only to find that nothing had changed.

"You're...how...why?" stuttered Ino, unable to form words in her mouth.

"Isn't he meant to be dead?" questioned Temari in fear, only having heard of the destructive force this man had.

"I can assure you I am very much alive," said Minato with a smile as the young girls slowly got off of Naruto in a mix of awe and fear.

"So what's been happening in the village since we've been gone dad?" asked Naruto as he sat up, wiping the tears from his eyes. It took a few moments for the gears to start ticking again before the girls recalled that the man they had been hugging was the son of one of the greatest ninja whoever lived; it was surprising what one could forget in moments of hysteria. Also for the fact that one had been proclaimed dead for three years while the other was meant to have died as the village's greatest hero.

"Well Fugaku didn't screw up as much as we thought he would have," said Minato as he walked over to where the children were.

...

"_Well by the looks of things besides from the economy going down and the lack of missions at an all time low it's nothing we can't handle," said Minato as he kicked his feet back, leaning against the back of the chair._

"_You know that chair isn't designed to sit on two legs," acknowledged Sarutobi._

"_Hence why it's the first thing I'm going to change," said Minato as he stood u before calling out to his assistant._

"_What can I do for you oh great and sexy Hokage-sama?" asked Rona as she appeared in a flash, the door slamming against the side of the wall from the force she had used to enter the room. A bead of sweat appeared on the back of the third and the fourth's head on how open this woman seemed to be. Shaking his head, Minato cleared his thoughts before telling her his orders._

"_I want you to go to the finest furniture shop in the village and find me a new chair, one that will allow me to lean back without potentially snapping the legs," he carefully explained._

"_Ignore that order," said Sarutobi sternly. "That chair has been in this office since the day it was constructed, it is as much a symbol of the village as this very chamber and if that Rasengan in your hand so much as travels towards it I will personally beat the daylights out of you."_

_With a pout Minato released the Rasengan he had formed in his hand before creating a single seal. In a blast of smoke, an identical copy of him formed. "Look through these documents, I'm going to go check on my son," he instructed before turning his attention to his predecessor. "You should probably think about doing the same, while my family knows that I'm alive you've yet to see yours."_

"_Double Hokage sexiness," muttered Rona incoherently as she wiped the drool that had formed on the side of her lips. She was brought back to attention however as the original leapt out of the window, leaping across the buildings until he made his way to his mansion. Sarutobi placed a hand on her shoulder as she turned, finding a copy of the third standing next to where the Minato clone was reading._

"_You want my advice?" he asked to which she nodded at a blistering pace. "Try being a little more discreet but the alternative is that when he's drinking he can't handle his sake, a lightweight if you will," he said in no more than a whisper._

"_What are you telling her you old goat?" asked the clone of the fourth as he looked up from the paper in his hand._

"_Nothing of importance," said Sarutobi, not bothering to look back at him as he walked out of the office with Rona behind him, tapping her fingertips together as a devious plan formed in her mind._

_..._

"I left a shadow clone in the office to keep going through the files, I'd only been in there for half an hour and already I hate it again," he chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"You make it sound like being the Hokage's a bad thing," said Naruto with a smile. He then realised that he was in the presence of company who were looking at him in complete shock. "Oh shit, um yeah, girls I'd like you to meet my father."

"We know who he is Naruto-kun," said Hinata timidly as if in the very presence of Kami itself.

"That makes introduction easy," said Minato as he walked up and took Hinata's hand. "I can tell you're from the Hyūga clan, Hinata if I'm not mistaken. Your father and I were good friends back in the academy."

"You knew my father?" she asked in awe.

"Yeah, he and I got into a lot of trouble back in the day, there was this onetime..."

...

"_Is the coast clear Hiashi?" asked an eight year old Minato. Activating his Byakugan, Hiashi gave the all clear and thus the two pushed forward. Sneaking into the Jōnin lounge had been a lot harder than had been earlier anticipated but they knew that it was never going to be easy. Gliding towards the fridge, they opened it and looked at the contents._

"_Which one do you think belongs to Tsume's father?" asked Hiashi as he started rummaging around._

"_I have no idea," said Minato as he helped looking._

"_Then how the hell are we going to..." Hiashi froze as he felt a hand on his shoulder, Minato doing the same as killing intent radiated behind them. He mentally cursed himself for switching off his Byakugan but there was no stopping that now. They slowly turned their heads around to see the current head of the Inuzuka clan, Tsume's father looking down at them._

"_You two better have a good explanation for this or I swear to Kami you're going to be in so much trouble," he said threateningly through gritted teeth, his elongated canines looking menacing._

_Rather than respond in the normal way of trying to talk their way out of something, Minato reached into his pocket. "Ninpou: Shuuki Chi-Zu Jutsu!" he shouted before throwing his pockets contents into the Jōnin's face. While the mouldy cheese had been planned to be placed next to the Inuzuka's lunch it was now planted directly in his face. To a normal human the stench was horrific, to an Inuzuka whose smell was much more powerful..._

_Minato and Hiashi ran for their lives, laughing all the way as the clan head screamed in pain, the 'stinky cheese' jutsu having a devastating effect on the man's sense of smell._

_..._

"We got in so much trouble for that," said Minato as he concluded his story.

"My father did that?" said Hinata in disbelief.

"I graduated a year before Hiashi did and when he became a Chūnin he had to undergo a strict regime in order to become the next head of the Hyūga clan, he didn't have time to mess around anymore. Still, I wouldn't mind trying to get him to have one last go at pranking someone, perhaps I could even get a genuine smile on his face," said Minato.

"I never would have guessed that," said Ino.

"Don't think your father wasn't as bad Ino," said Minato. "He just couldn't do as much because he always wanted Shikaku and Chōza to join in, but getting those two to do anything that didn't involve cloud watching or eating was ridiculous."

"Wait a second, how do you know our names?" asked Tenten recalling how the Yondaime had called Ino and Hinata by their first names.

Minato had expected something like this and reached into his back pocket, activating a storage seal he had created before pulling a recognisable ANBU mask out, one with forked lightning spread across the face. "I've met you all before, even though you didn't know it was me at the time," said Minato sheepishly.

"But if you were here all this time then why didn't you look after Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Dad and I have already gone over that Sakura-chan," said Naruto making the pink haired girl relax a bit. "Anyways, the last three years have more than made up for it."

"Clearly you girls have been doing your part as well over these years," said Minato looking at the field of destruction that was his backyard. "You girls have clearly got some exceptional talent if you could pull off a battle of that magnitude. I take it you were the one who taught them Hana."

"I only did half of it, Anko did the other half," she replied modestly.

"That reminds me, where's Anko-chan?" asked Naruto looking around.

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata softly getting the boy's attention. "Anko took your disappearance the hardest out of all of us, I think she needs some time to think things through."

"That's okay then, it's not like I'm going anywhere soon," said Naruto understanding what Hinata was saying. Little did he remember that those words he had just said were very similar to the ones he had said last time he had returned.

"While this greeting is good and all, how long have you girls been here?" asked Minato.

"The whole time," said Sakura.

"Well you should be happy to know that the tests to become academy graduates is in a little over a week, with the kind of destructive force you've shown here you could probably walk in and pass," said Minato, recalling the dates he had seen in the office.

"Sweet, we can all become Genin in a week," said Naruto pumping his fist. The girls couldn't help but get excited over this and begun to talk about it amongst themselves. The only person who hadn't said anything at this point was Temari who was still in shock about seeing the Yondaime in front of her, very much alive.

"Are you alright Temari-chan?" asked Naruto as he tapped her gently on the shoulder. The blonde haired woman turned around to face the young boy and clasped his cheeks in her hands before planting a kiss straight on his lips. The girls went silent as they watched the display with gaping jaws. Temari broke the kiss and looked him directly in the eyes, small beads of moisture forming in her own.

"Thank you for saving my life," she said softly, gently rubbing his whisker marks.

"Anytime?" answered Naruto unsure of what had just happened.

Temari turned her head to look at Minato who was smiling at the situation. "Do you know whether or not our marriage contract is still legitimate?" she asked.

"As far as I know it still is," answered Minato.

"Does that mean that none of us have a chance with Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata afraid of what the answer may be.

"No, there's the Clan Restoration Act," said Hinata remembering it from one of the books she had looked at. "If a person is the last of a clan then in order for the clan to survive the man is allowed to take several wives so long as there is no less than three by order of the council." While it wasn't word for word that was what she could remember from the block of text.

"Something along those lines yes," said Minato knowing that this would come up.

"But you're his father, so Naruto isn't the only one of his clan," said Tenten.

"True," he said as he watched the girls deflate. "However, while there may be two members of the Namikaze family in Konoha, Naruto still is the only one from the Uzumaki clan." Immediately the depressed looks on the girls faces vanished as new life emerged. "Also if you were to pass the upcoming exams then you would no longer be bound by the laws of civilians."

While he didn't state it out loud, the girls knew what he was talking about. A civilian of Konoha wasn't allowed to have sexual relations until the age of sixteen. Since shinobi came under a different set of laws, as soon as they reached Genin rank they allowed to initiate in sexual intercourse. Things usually never reached that sort of climax in a relationship but the option was there. Thankfully there were anti pregnancy jutsus which prevented any teen parenthood just in case two young shinobi wished to take their relationship to the next step. The laws were brought in by the Nidaime who had believed that since death was a regular thing for shinobi, that outside of missions they should be allowed to experience the joys of adult life.

The girls all looked at one another, a competitive look in their eyes. While Temari may have been bound to Naruto through a contract, he was still readily available. In order to think of the next step however, they needed to successfully get through the academy. Hana had already done so but she was unable to do anything until Naruto passed the test.

Once again, the pieces were on the board and it was game on once again.

...

**I know this chapter is short but this seems like the best place to finish, on a high note rather than my usual cliffhangers.**

**Appo119: I've taken your comments into aspect and made the changes, thank you for your advice.**

**Kurogane7: See here's the major problem, I live in Australia, I don't have easy access to those sort of vintages.**

**Notgonnasay09: The way I look at it, Naruto had been gone for three years so he's going to have changed in body size, therefore his chakra system would change to adapt to his growing body. Hinata's Byakugan may have been able to recognise the older chakra system Naruto had but while his new one is similar it is not identical. As for Hana's nose, could you remember a single scent you smelt from three years ago?**

**Like I said earlier, this story is still on Hiatus. I leave for my championships in a little over a week and if my ankle isn't better by then hellfire and brimstone won't be able to contain my rage.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I fly off tomorrow so I thought, why the hell not?**

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own Naruto.**

**...**

The crowd murmured amongst one another excitedly, they had not known why they had been summoned but they knew it had to be something big. Members of all clans lined the streets among the civilians, even the students from the academy had been pulled out to look at what was going on. So when a silence fell over the crowd they expected Fugaku Uchiha to address them from atop the centre of the village, weren't they in for a surprise.

...

The girls watched the display from atop the roof of a nearby building and while it had been one thing to see the fourth come back to life the third had them completely by surprise. "First act as returning Hokage I have removed Uchiha Itachi, Miratashi Anko and Inuzuka Hana from the Bingo Book, they are no longer missing Nins of Konoha that Fugaku Uchiha proclaimed them to be!" This was met with a roar of approval from the Inuzuka clan yet the Uchiha remained silent on their part, they knew that this was only the first piece of news that they would be receiving.

"What have I missed?" asked Anko as she jumped over to where the girls were.

"Apart from the fact you missed the second coming of both the Sandaime and the Yondaime or the fact we were taken out of the bingo book?" asked Hana slyly snickering slightly as Anko's face dropped significantly.

...

Naruto cringed slightly as he heard the cheers of approval outside, knowing that both the Third and Fourth had made their appearance. He held the blade in his hand before running it across his palm, testing his sharpness with a satisfied grin as blood freely flowed. He watched slowly as the cut knitted itself together, knowing that the Kyuubi was already fixing his wound. He sighed momentarily, recalling the fact he had once stood face to face with the Kyuubi and learnt more than he ever thought he would.

...

"_The Kyuubi's a woman!" exclaimed Naruto as he entered his mindscape for the first time to find a highly seductive woman waiting for him._

"_Not quite the reaction I was hoping for," said the Kyuubi slightly embarrassed._

"_So that's what a woman looks like down there," said Naruto analysing the information carefully as blood steadily trickled down his face. Despite being a creature of immense power, she found herself covering her intimate parts in front of the boy. With a snap of the fingers a kimono covered her frame and she was able to relax somewhat._

"_If we could begin there is something I must talk to you about, about your other self," said Kyuubi as she sat down at a table and chairs which had previously been set up. A look of seriousness came over Naruto's face as he opted to sit at the chair furthest away from the Kyuubi. "One of the things I need to tell you is that you won't be speaking to again for a while, this I assume you already know from the information she gave you. What am I going to tell you however is how she came about?"_

"_For a being of immense destructive chakra you seem rather nice," said Naruto being obscenely blunt._

"_I have my moments," she replied in response. "The seal which holds me in place allows my chakra to steadily drip into you at a rate which allows my powers to merge with yours without repercussion. However, there was one incident when you were much younger and the villagers were going to take their anger out on you that I couldn't stand for. With an influx of my chakra I made your body perform a Henge in such a way that you turned into a female."_

"_Why would you turn me into a female?" asked Naruto confused._

"_They were going to castrate you," said the Kyuubi slowly, lowering her head. When she heard no response she looked at Naruto to find him confused. With a sigh she elaborated, "They were going to cut off your balls."_

_That got a reaction._

"_Calm down Naruto, I haven't finished yet," said Kyuubi, calming the boy down despite him covering his testicles as he imagined the pain. "Your body wasn't ready to adapt to such an immense surge of my chakra so quickly, the power not only gave you the appearance of a woman but made you a woman completely, insides and all."_

_Naruto looked like he was about to add his two cents but Kyuubi quickly cut him off. "You should also know that a tailed beast's chakra is some of the most potent of all, and with it came something I could never have predicted. That night since you were unconscious the chakra was streaming off of you yet you hadn't the power to wield it, thus your second persona was born in order to control the chakra you were emitting."_

"_I think I understand," said Naruto deep in thought._

"_What's on your mind kit?" asked Kyuubi._

"_I have two personalities in the one body right?" asked the young Namikaze to which he received a nod of approval. "Yet with the blood clone technique I can create a second body... so does that mean that when Naruko has recovered I could create a clone which she can live in?"_

_Kyuubi pondered over this but it was not an easy question to answer. "We shall see when she has recovered," said the Kyuubi with a smile as their conversation pressed onto more pleasant topics._

_..._

That had been the first time Naruto had talked to the Kyuubi and since then they had conversed on many separate occasions, sometimes Naruto would go there simply to talk while others he would look for advice. He found that it helped to have somebody to talk to whenever he wanted but his father had warned him about conversing with the Kyuubi on a regular basis.

From the sounds of the crowd's reaction, the truth about the night of the Uchiha's attack on Sarutobi had just been discussed. That was where Naruto's job came in, the crowd would obviously want the third's head of which was his to take. However, Naruto was worried about the outcome. While he had made the attempt to kill the third, a direct act of treason he hadn't done anything to damage the village as a whole since. He had tried to rid the world of Naruto but that was more of a personal grudge than anything, after all Naruto hadn't allowed the head of the Uchiha to do so much as look at potential scrolls to help strengthen his family.

Yet when his father had come to the compound he said that Fugaku hadn't screwed up the system in one way shape or form, economics was still going strong and while missions were at a low it wasn't a catastrophic thing. However he had caused treasonous acts against the village, and such he would need to be punished, yet Naruto didn't know if he had it in him to kill an unarmed man. He also had to think about how the Uchiha would react.

"Bring him out!" commanded Minato from the balcony, signalling for the ANBU to bring the prisoner. Naruto sighed as he placed the katana on his shoulder, this was all so much to think about and it was starting to hurt.

'_Something troubling you kit?' _asked the seductive voice of Kyuubi.

"There is," answered Naruto out loud, he knew he could delve into his mindscape but he might miss the signal to go out when he was needed. "Dad wants me to be the one to choose the punishment for the guy who tried to kill me but I don't want to kill him."

'_An Uchiha right...well that makes things interesting,'_ said the Kyuubi as it formed a suitable punishment.

...

"Fugaku," said Minato as he stood in the middle of the square, all eyes focused on him and Sarutobi who stood behind. The man he was addressing was on his knees, his shirt in ripped tatters from the Rasengan he had taken to the stomach while blood stained his chest. "You have attained the rank of Hokage through violence and by attempting to kill the Sandaime, your title has hereby been stripped yet that is only the beginning of your punishment. Your true punishment is to be decided by this man."

Fugaku looked up with a beaten expression as the crowd once again burst into murmurs as it split in two. Rage filled his eyes as he spotted the person he had had the pleasure of beheading three years earlier walking towards him, the katana he was carrying dragging along the ground making a horrible screeching sound. "You leave me in the hands of this monster!" he shouted angrily, as he coughed up blood. "At least let me have the decency to die by the hands of someone better than me, not some worthless piece of trash!"

"That 'trash' you speak of is my son and I can tell you now that I would simply love to place you in the torture and interrogation department for the rest of your life but the choice is not up to me. Well Naruto," he said addressing the blonde haired boy as he stood before them, the katana now resting on his shoulder.

...

"Naruto-kun," whispered Hinata from atop the house, looking down at the scene below.

"Is Naruto really going to execute the head of the Uchiha clan?" asked Tenten.

"The old Naruto might not have," said Ino thoughtfully.

"But the old Naruto wouldn't have been able to take on all us like he did earlier," analysed Temari.

"So now the question is does this new Naruto have what it takes to behead a man?" said Sakura, voicing what everyone was thinking.

...

"Father is that..." asked Hanabi trailing off. She had recently started her first year at the academy and was already at the top of her grade.

"It would seem so," said Hiashi stoically, trying to hide his shock at seeing both his best friend and Naruto coming back to life. His mind travelling back to the days of old, he couldn't help but wonder if this was some elaborate prank Minato had created the night of the Kyuubi attack. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, the thought of it being true simply wouldn't filter out of his mindscape.

...

"Naruto..." said Sasuke in disbelief. While Itachi had explained it earlier to actually see the young boy standing there was something altogether different.

"What's the matter with you Sasuke?" asked Keina from beside him. "Your father, the Hokage, is kneeling in the middle of the square about to be executed and you're worried about a friend who came back from the dead!"

"Former Hokage," said Mikoto in a tone worthy of her past Jōnin rank. That seemed to silence Keina but Sasuke was still staring gobsmacked at the situation before him. Meanwhile Itachi was watching from a hidden position up on the rooftops, he hadn't been labelled the youngest head of ANBU for no reason after all. He knew that he could have simply showed himself after his bounty was lifted but he would rather simply meld into the system rather than stop it in its tracks. He would wait until he knew he would be accepted once again in the community before he made his reappearance.

...

"Uchiha Fugaku, your crimes have been presented before you and thus you are to be punished by my hand," said Naruto following protocol. Slowly, he lowered the blade onto Fugaku's neck before lifting it high into the air. Everything went silent as the crowd watched with baited breath as the blade descended, Fugaku's cold eyes closed with the realisation he would not live past the day.

A collective gasp was heard as the sword struck its target, the metal submerging into the ground beneath without a trace of blood on it. Fugaku opened his eyes to see Naruto looking down at him, a dark coldness within which reminded him a lot of the way Itachi could look at people. "Though your crimes are great, you do not deserve death," said Naruto causing people to hold their breath in anticipation. "You deserve something much worse than death, starting with the fact you have been removed from the head of the Uchiha clan. You will be banished from Konoha with a kill on sight order placed upon your head, not a single member of this community will actively seek to aid you in any way, shape or form. The kicker, is that before you are thrown out you will have your chakra and bloodline sealed by the Yondaime. That is a punishment you deserve."

There was a collective murmur as people began to talk to one another, many of them mentioning the compassion of the 'demon.' Little did they know but the entire thing had been the Kyuubi's idea to begin with. With a flick of Minato's fingers ANBU quickly surrounded Fugaku before he was escorted away.

"You fucking runt!" shouted Fugaku at the top of his lungs over his shoulder through the crowd. Many parents covered their child's ears as the former head of the Uchiha clan continued. "You've taken everything away from me, my chakra, my bloodline, I'll fucking kill you, you piece of shit!"

"I haven't taken everything," said Naruto slowly. "You still have your life, at least for now." Before Uchiha had an opportunity to respond he was knocked unconscious by Sarutobi who did the simplest thing he could think of. As the ANBU took the body off to prison as quickly as they could, the crowd returned their attention to where Naruto had been, to find that he had vanished. Minato smiled at the spectacle, having seen his son flee in the confusion of what had been going on. A single thought was running through his head, now what would the people think of the Kyuubi container.

...

Naruto sighed as he walked towards the front gate of the compound when his acute hearing picked up the sound of somebody running. Turning his head he found Temari coming towards him, breathing heavily. "Is everything alright?" he asked as she closed the gap between them, panting as she held onto her knees.

"Everything's fine, I just didn't want to get locked out," she said as she looked at him, a smile across his face. Naruto was going to ask why she had come here of all places where he recalled that she had nowhere else to go.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"It's been three years since they've seen their families, they've got some catching up to do," she said as she stood up straight. Naruto simply smiled at the thought, while he had only just gotten to know his family he could imagine what it would be like to be separated for three years. He placed his hand on the gate as it opened up, allowing them entry.

"So I guess you're going to be living with me and dad," said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah," said Temari slowly as she looked away, the gate closing behind them. "Naruto," she started causing her fellow blonde to look at her. "What you did today in the square, that was really brave of you."

"That's good to know, I didn't want to make the wrong decision," said Naruto as he placed his arm around Temari's shoulder, the older blonde blushing slightly at the touch. "At least I know that my future bride is happy with my decisions." Temari's cheeks flushed a darker colour; while she was fine playing around it wasn't very often that she wasn't the dominant one, now that the roles were reversed she felt a little vulnerable.

"W-well if that's the case," she said nervously, unable to make eye contact. She knew that in a one on one situation this was the longest the two blondes had conversed without intrusion from anyone else. "You're going to be taking the exams at the end of the week aren't you?"

"I've been training long enough, and that's the first step I need to take before taking my father's role as the Hokage," he boasts causing her to smile. "Although I take it you and the girls will all get through as well if you try."

"Thanks," said Temari regaining some confidence from that statement as they entered the house. Before another word could be said Naruto's stomach growled loudly causing the kunoichi in training to giggle. "What's say I fix you something to eat?" she asked to which she received a very affirmative response.

...

"Father, I wish to ask you some questions," said Hanabi as she walked side by side with the head of the Hyūga clan.

"Go ahead Hanabi," said Hiashi, still reeling a bit from what had gone on only minutes earlier.

"For one to graduate from the academy all they have to do is complete the tests given to those wishing to graduate, is that correct?" asked the young Hyūga.

"That's correct," said Hiashi.

"Do you think Naruto will go into the academy and take the exams next week?"

"If he is anything like his father he is already thinking about his first mission," said Hiashi remembering his times with Minato.

"I see," said Hanabi deep in thought.

"What brought these questions about?" asked Hiashi.

Hanabi didn't respond for a few seconds before she lifted her head, fierce determination in her eyes. "By next week, I'll be the youngest Hyūga Genin in history," she boldly proclaimed.

...

**You should know I contemplated simply cutting the chapter off with Naruto holding the sword above his head but I didn't feel like being a complete and utter prick. Hopefully a lot of questions have been answered in this chapter, I hope it was as clear as I think it is.**

**For those of you who wished me a speedy recovery on my ankle: Thank you, that means a lot to me.**

**The Dragonbard: Cheers for pointing that out.**

**Shiso no Kitsune: What else are fathers for?**

**Kurogane7: Somehow me thinks not.**

**Azuredragon27: For the near future, Minato will remain single because personally I can't see him with anybody else. As for bringing Kushina back, I have an option in mind but it won't be pretty and will only be temporary. I won't say this is a guaranteed thing since when I come back from my break I'll have a thousand ideas floating through my head.**

**Notgonnasay09: Somehow I've got this idea of Minato never wanting to be stuck behind the desk and while he will create Kage Bushins to do it himself he will find any excuse possible not to do it personally.**

**Sterata: That was one of the things I really wanted to focus on, how can I make a harem story not simply another harem story. Your words make me believe that I've accomplished just that.**

**As a special incentive to give your opinion, if this story reaches 500 reviews while I'm competing I will take the time to write an Omake for your enjoyment. You'll hear from me soon.**

**Peace out.**


	23. Omake

**500 REVIEWS! To some this may not seem like many, to me this is an incredible accomplishment. As promised, here is your Omake.**

**...**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, guests of all ages and breasts sizes, on tonight's show, our host talks to those who have their eye on the son of Minato Namikaze!" The announcer allowed his voice to radiate over the audience which fell into a frenzy of whistles and claps as they waited for the show to begin. With a broad smile spread over his chest, he inhaled deeply as he began his next tirade. "Introducing first is the pink haired girl who has had her eye set on Naruto ever since she found out just how much fun it is being a rebel. Having broken the harsh restraints her mother has put on her life, we present to you Miss Sakura Haruno!"

The audience cheered audibly as Sakura made her way on stage, waving excitedly before taking her seat. As the crowd died down, the announcer began again. "Next is a person who has had an ongoing feud with Sakura for years. When they spent three years together in the Yondaime's house, they would often send verbal jabs at one another to help fuel them on. With the hair of an angel and looks that kill we give you Miss Ino Yamanaka!"

The crowd drowned out the angry cries of, "Why did Ino-Pig get called hot!" as the blonde stepped out on stage, blowing a kiss into the crowd causing them to go wild. She took her seat next to Sakura and shared a menacing glare with the pink haired girl before they broke into a fit of giggles and hugged one another.

"Next, we have the Hyūga sisters who have their eyes set on the man who has both saved them from bullies and from a kidnapping respectively. Now one will attempt to become the youngest female genin in history for the rare chance that she may be placed on a team with her precious saviour, but will sibling rivalry stop her in her path. Give it up for Hinata and Hanabi Hyūga!"

The two daughters of Hiashi were met with a thunderous applause as they walked on stage. Hinata seemed really shy, rather than waving to the crowd she kept her arms up at chest height with her hands placed beneath her chin. Hanabi had no such problems as she enthusiastically waved to the crowd just like one would imagine a seven year old would. Hinata greeted Sakura and Ino politely with a formal bow while her younger sister simply ran up and gave them both a hug, much to the delight of the crowd.

"Next we have a weapons user like no other," shouted the announcer as the two sisters took their seats. "Having travelled for many years, she finally found a home in Konoha where she met the boy of her dreams within days of her arrival. With her exotic looks and precision accuracy which will strike your heart, give it up for Tenten!"

A loud applause ran out as Tenten entered the stage, waving excitedly to the members of the audience before taking her seat next to Hanabi, ruffling the young girl's hair much to their annoyance. "Stop that," she complained as the girls chuckled away, much to the young Hyūga's frustration.

"Here we have a woman with a lineage almost as famous as Naruto's," shouted the announcer as the crowd settled down. "Hailing from Suna, she was sent with an invitation of marriage which turned out to be a trap prepared by her father to execute the son of the Yondaime. Yet they overcame this hardship and already they have established a connection between them. Please welcome Naruto's fiancée, the princess of the desert, Temari!"

Unlike Tenten who had simply run onto the stage, Temari walked at a steady pace before stopping in the middle of the stage and winking at the crowd, sending them into an excited frenzy. With a satisfied smirk across her face she went and took her seat next to Tenten, giving each other a high five on the way through.

The announcer smiled as he prepared to present his next guest. "Now we have the mother figure of the group, always willing to express how she feels even if it involves pressing someone's head against her breasts. A woman with an excellent sense of smell, please give it up for Hana Inuzuka!"

Hana walked on stage to a great number of wolf whistles but she seemed to pay it no attention. She politely waved to the crowd before giving each member of her temporary family a caring hug. Since Hanabi hadn't had one of this magnitude since the death of her mother she didn't know how to take it at first but warmed into the gentle caress.

"Finally we have the most experienced Kunoichi of the group," said the announcer as Hana took her seat. "Having been trained by one of the Sannin, this woman is sure to put up a fight on the battlefield, but how hard will she fight for the one that she has her eyes set on. Please give it up for Anko Miratashi!"

The elite Chūnin jumped onto the stage with streamers shooting off in all directions, causing the crowd to go wild. The other girls seemed a bit jealous of the act but after having known Anko for a number of years they accepted the fact that she would come on with a bang. "Now ladies and gentlemen, it is my proud privilege to present to you your host of the evening. A man of many talents he is a man who is an acclaimed author known across the world, yet even more feared for his fighting abilities. Having trained the Yondaime, and been a student of the Sandaime, this man has more than enough fighting experience to take on an army. Yet when he's not on the battlefield you can find him doing research for his next project. Please put your hands together for the self proclaimed Super Pervert, the toad sage, Jiraiya of the Sannin!"

The crowd went wild as a burst of smoke appeared on stage before Jiraiya had appeared on top of one of his patented toads. The girls were a bit stunned by the act but quickly regained their composure before the attention was turned back onto them. Anko had been the only one not to react, having been in the audience a number of times herself.

"Welcome to tonight's show!" shouted Jiraiya as he leapt off the toad he was standing on vanished in another puff of smoke much to the delight of the audience. "We are here to help my godson and the son of my student overcome one of his most gruelling tasks imaginable, something no man ever wishes to come across in case they end up biting off more than they can chew. Tonight, live, we will determine which of these lovely ladies is most suited to claim Naruto as their own!"

The crowd erupted into a large applause as Tenten placed her hands in her face, wondering how she had gotten dragged into such a mess. "Does this mean we can keep Naruto if we win?" asked Hanabi to her older sister, causing Hinata to blush slightly while Ino laughed at the young girl's innocence.

"Now I must warn each and every one of you before the show begins, the questions I will ask you are designed to push you to your mental limit and make you turn against one another," said Jiraiya seriously. "Also I must inform you that this is a recording and such anything that you say or do may be used later as future research. Do you accept the terms and conditions?"

There seemed to be of a brief pause as the girls looked at one another nervously before simultaneously signifying their agreement. They shortly questioned their decision as a lecherous smile came across Jiraiya's lips. "Excellent," he proclaimed as he took a seat facing the girls but not in a position that his back wasn't facing the audience. From within his clothes he pulled out a small pad and pen, preparing to take necessary notes.

"Sakura let's start with you," said Jiraiya as he repositioned himself. "When you opted to seal yourself inside the Yondaime's mansion for three years you sent a message to each of your friend's parents to tell them what was going on. While this seems normal to a sense, you opted not to tell your own mother, why is that?"

"You didn't tell me you didn't send a message to your mother," accused Ino as she turned to face her friend. Sakura looked around nervously as she swallowed; noticing that the eyes of all the people she had spent time with were looking at her while Hanabi was looking around confused at the matter.

"My mother and I had an argument earlier that day, one that could have easily broken out into something more," said Sakura honestly, brushing a bang of hair out of her face. "She had supported the execution three years ago and it nearly tore me in two, so much so that I wasn't sure if I ever wanted to see her again."

"So would you say that hiding in the mansion had first and foremost been a way for you to run away and to avoid suspicion you got as many as your friends together and did a group thing," said Jiraiya as tears started to form in Sakura's eyes. She tried to form words in her mouth but could only sob as Hana got off her stool and walked over to Sakura and embraced the girl in a hug, one the pink haired girl accepted gratefully. "I believe that is all that I needed to know," acknowledged Jiraiya as he wrote down several notes.

"Let's move onto Ino," he said turning his attention to the blonde haired girl. "You have the ability of your clan, the jutsu allowing you to take control of a person's body, am I correct so far?"

"Yes," said Ino nervously, wondering where the Sannin was getting with this.

"Have you ever considered walking into the body of an older person and enjoying things you shouldn't until much older?" asked Jiraiya with a lecherous smile.

"How could you suggest that?" asked Ino sceptically as her eyes shifted from side to side nervously, something which was easily picked up by everyone there.

"Ino-san, what have you done?" asked Hinata. Anko however had a knowing look on her face and she turned her face towards the young girl.

"There was one instance," said Ino and she quickly found that everybody was listening even more intently than before. "It was actually when I saw some guy try and hook up with Anko and she rejected him. I waited one day until she was stone cold drunk after a mission, this was while the Sandaime was the Hokage. When I felt it was safe to enter her mind I did my family's jutsu and took control of her body."

"Didn't pick that one coming," said Temari with a snicker.

"What happened?" asked Tenten curiously.

"While I may have been able to control her mind," continued Ino, with a cheeky smile across her face, the one kids have when they know they've been caught but aren't unhappy, "I wasn't prepared for the alcohol in her system."

"Not many people would be," said Anko knowing how much she had actually drunk that night.

"My head felt like it was in a place I don't even know how to describe, and I felt like I could do whatever I wanted but everything seemed so hazy. Some guy tried talking to me and as soon as I tried to talk to him I just felt sick and collapsed. As he tried to help me up I deactivated the jutsu."

"When I came to and saw the guy looking over me I punched him straight in the face, and that's where the story ends," concluded Anko with a smile.

"Damn that had potential," muttered Jiraiya before allowing his shoulders to drop. "Let's move on to the mother figure of the group in Hana. You've grown a connection to Naruto but it seems to be in a different way to the others. Is this because of the pack mentality that the Inuzuka have?"

"In a sense," answered Hana crossing her arms over her breasts. "I come from a community where the strongest person leads the rest. Even after three years of training he was able to defeat us easily which makes him the alpha. If he wishes to see me as only a mother figure and not as a potential lover then I must submit."

"What if you were to take the position of alpha away from him?" asked the hermit.

"Then I would take him straight away and if he refused I would rape him then and there," she said. She didn't notice it but the other girls backed away from her slightly, not so much from what she said but how she said it. How one could say something so vicious in such a gentle manner scared them.

"What then if one of the other girls took the position of alpha away from you?" asked Jiraiya trying his best to stop the trickle of blood coming from his right nostril.

"Then like Naruto I would submit to them and do as they commanded," she answered placidly until she shivered as Anko wrapped an arm over her shoulder, the snake mistresses hand resting on Hana's breast.

"It's great to know that I can make you submit," she said seductively into Hana's ear. "That way I know I can do a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g I want," Anko concluded spelling out the important word before nibbling on the Inuzuka's earlobe.

"Sister what has happened over the past three years?" asked Hanabi to the older Hyūga.

"You don't need to know," said Hinata doing her best not to stutter.

"Aren't you going to do something about this?" asked Tenten turning to Jiraiya only to find the white haired man looking down at a piece of paper as his hands were a blur, writing at a speed she didn't know was possible. Meanwhile the crowd had gotten in on the action and were applauding at the display being made.

"Stop it, please," whimpered Hana as Anko's hand started to knead her breast making her moan lightly.

"Why doesn't she do something?" asked Ino to her fellow blonde.

"I guess since Naruto is alpha in Hana's mindset that would make Anko beta," said Temari with a tilt of the head. "I think she has been taught to respect and obey those who are stronger than her." As the words sunk in a few mischievous thoughts entered the minds of the other girls as Tenten sighed and walked up behind the older two. Using the hammer she had seemed to pull from nowhere she hit Anko firmly on the top of the head, knocking the older woman out, much to the disappointment of the crowd.

Jiraiya started to cry but immediately remembered that he was on camera being filmed. Turning towards it, he announced, "Alright folks, we're going to take a brief intermission before we interview the remaining potential lovers before we throw some shit into the middle of this stew by introducing possible new members of the harem!"

"Other people?" questioned all of the girls at once, even Anko who had regained conscious at those few words.

"I don't want to share Naruto with strangers," said Hanabi scared causing Hana to comfort her gently.

"We'll be back right after this," concluded Jiraiya as the screen fades to black. Meanwhile Kakashi was sitting next to Kurenai and Asuma with a bowl of popcorn in his lap.

"This is getting intense," said the copy ninja with a perverted giggle.

"To think these are possibly some of the girls we will be training," said Asuma as he went to light the cigarette in his mouth only for Kurenai to remove it from his lips.

"Not inside," she warned glaring daggers. Asuma swallowed nervously as he took some of the popcorn and ate in silence, the Jōnin waiting patiently for one of their favourite shows to resume.

...

**Short, I know but it will be continued after 'X' amount of chapters of the actual story. I hope you had a good laugh...at least I think it's funny. Hope you enjoyed.**


	24. Part 2: Chapter 1

**I'm back! For all those wondering how the tournament went we placed third in our pool with seven wins and two losses, not bad considering every other team had twice as many reserves as we did.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**...**

"You want to participate in the entry examination?" questioned Hiashi as he and his youngest daughter walked through the central gates, the guards not yet having back from the town.

"Not only participate, I want to graduate," proclaimed Hanabi boldly, her voice not wavering in the slightest.

"In that case you will need to study immensely," said Hiashi with a slight chuckle. He doubted whether or not Hanabi would be able to pass the exam but by allowing her to try she would be able to see what was required, something which may be helpful in the future. "You will need to have learnt three techniques by the end of it as well, those being able to create a Bunshin, use a Kawarimi and a Henge. Alongside that you have to pass the written examination and participate in a tournament against people much older than yourself to show that you are physically fit. The examination is only in six days, are you sure you will be ready?"

"I will father," said Hanabi in a stern voice.

"As will I," stated another voice behind them causing both members of the Hyūga family to turn around only to find one of their own family looking straight at them.

"Hinata," said Hiashi in a shaky voice looking at the heir of the family.

"Sister," said Hanabi taking a couple of steps backwards as if having seen a ghost. Standing before them, Hinata strode forth with a purpose doing her best to make sure her nerves didn't show in such a crucial time.

"We have much to discuss father, may we use your study to do so?" she asked ensuring her voice didn't waver.

Clearing his throat Hiashi answered as he regained his composure, "Of course Hinata, let us go. Hanabi, come with us."

A few seconds passed before Hanabi snapped out of her stupor, shaking her head slightly. "Yes father," she replied as the three Hyūga members walked at a steady pace towards the study, the youngest sibling throwing nervous glances over her shoulder at Hinata as they walked.

The halls of the Hyūga household were often quiet, but nothing to this extent; the only sounds made being the breathing and footsteps of the only three people within the house. Hiashi had known this time would come eventually, after all had it not been for the letter that Sakura girl had sent he would have sent every single available Hyūga on a search to find Hinata after she had vanished. It had taken a lot of persuasive talk and copious amounts of bullshitting but he had managed to convince everyone in the family that Hinata had been sent somewhere safe until the after effects of the Third's 'death' wore off. Explaining how she came back, that was something he was not looking forward to.

Hiashi slid the door open, gesturing for his two daughters to step in before he closed the door behind him. Activating silencing seals that Minato had designed for him years ago, he turned to his eldest daughter before engulfing her in a hug. "I've missed you Hinata," he said doing his best not to start crying.

"I've missed you to father," replied Hinata as she returned the hug. Hanabi watched on with a cheerful expression until she felt Hinata's hand wrap around her wrist. Before she could say anything she was thrust into the hug where her sister and father's arms gently wrapped around her, creating a sense of completion. For minutes they would simply stand there, the body contact doing more than what words could say in such a situation.

...

"That's quite the story Tenten," said her father Hanma listening intently as he looked down upon his daughter. In the three years they had been separated he had grown a thick beard but she noticed that he kept that same look in his eye which told her that he still loved her.

"Well a lot's happened since...well you know," said Tenten awkwardly wondering how she should summarise her three years in the mansion.

"Well I'm glad you're home now," said Hanma opening his arms, inviting his daughter in for a hug. A smile crept across Tenten's lips as she got off her seat and walked forward before nestling herself against her father's chest. "Now that you're back you can help me unload this shipload of new stock which came in yesterday." Immediately Tenten's eyes snapped open but as she felt the chuckling vibrations of her father's chest she giggled a bit before resting in the only place she wanted to be in at the moment.

"Whatever you say dad," she said in a tired tone, feeling like she could simply fall asleep right there and then. Hanma smiled from above Tenten before reaching onto a nearby workbench and picking up a blunted kunai. With precision accuracy he tossed the weapon and hit the sign on the front door at such an angle that it was forced to switch around, the word 'Closed' now showing to the public eye. He didn't want any unnecessary distractions for the rest of the day, and he was fairly certain that she didn't either.

...

"Much has happened I see," said Inoichi as he deactivated his jutsu.

"I could have just told you dad, did you really have to read my mind?" questioned Ino as she shook herself back into reality.

"I just wanted to get all of the details; I didn't want you missing out anything important," proclaimed Inoichi. However when he had been wondering his daughter's thoughts he was fairly certain he came across things he thought even she wasn't aware about. "I wish the Hokage hadn't organised this meeting, you don't know how much I just want to stay here and catch up on old times."

"I'm not going anywhere for a while," said Ino with a smile.

"Well I'll talk with Shikaku and Chōza and see if we can have a get together tonight to commemorate your return," said Inoichi with a smile. "I'm sure Shikamaru and Chouji would like to see you again as well."

"I'd like that dad," said Ino as Inoichi wrapped his daughter up in a hug.

"Hopefully this won't be too long," he said hopefully as the hold was released. "I'd suggest you go see your mother down the flower shop, she'll be thrilled at your return."

"Well the flower shop's on the way to the council room," said Ino a little shyly. "Can we walk together?"

"Absolutely," he said as he took Ino under his arm, the young girl clinging tightly to his side.

...

"These are unusual circumstances Hana," stated Tsume looking at her daughter. "You left the pack and in a sense started your own with the loss of a friend being your motive for getting together."

"That is correct," said Hana as she turned her eyes towards the Haimaru brothers who were having their own conversation with the other family dogs.

"What's going to happen?" asked Kiba who had been the only other family member allowed to be included in this conversation.

"Clan laws state that anybody who abandoned the pack is to be banished," said Tsume causing Hana's head to drop even further, the young women not wanting to make eye contact with her mother. "However, you temporarily lost somebody dear to you and you were falsely placed into the Bingo Book where if you had returned you would have been captured and sent to prison. It may take some convincing but I'm sure the laws can be moulded to suit you in this situation."

Hana's eyes rose to meet her mother's, a glimmer of hope shining within them. "You mean Hana's coming home?" asked Kiba from the sidelines.

"It will take a while for you to regain everybody's trust but it can be done, welcome home," said Tsume invitingly, the feral look gone from her face.

"Thank you," said Hana on the verge of tears as she rushed up to her mother and the two hugged, Tsume pulling her daughter's head into her breasts in a recognisable fashion. Kiba cringed from the sidelines, knowing that once his mother went to the council meeting he would find his head pressed against his sister's breasts, which if anything were bigger than those of Tsume's. He swallowed nervously, thoughts of escape running through his head. He looked to Akamaru for assistance but found the young pup in the middle of a licking frenzy from one of the Haimaru brothers. Knowing that only in extreme circumstances was he permitted to leave his canine companion alone, he nervously began to tiptoe towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked her mother in a serious tone which caused shivers to pass down his spine.

"B-bathroom?" he said nervously, knowing that if his mother became even more serious he might soil himself out of fright.

"Be quick," said Tsume in a growl causing the young boy to run off towards the bathroom, now wondering how far he could get before they realised his scent was moving in the opposite direction to where they were.

...

Anko had found herself sitting at the bench at one of her favourite Dango stands, munching on a plate of delicacies. It was too early for her to begin drinking so she opted for water rather than her usual bottle of Sake. Before she had gone into the mansion she would have had no guilt drinking at this early time in the morning but on this occasion she didn't feel like it. Spending three years with the girls had done wonders for her liver, being restricted to only drinking on weekends and special occasions. That didn't mean that she hadn't had her fun with alcohol, having spiked a birthday punch with some flavourless vodka she had found in the basement. She had only used a little but to the girls who had had no experience with alcohol it was more than enough. When the girls were all genin she would explain to them what exactly happened that night because sure as hell they didn't remember half of what happened.

"Haven't seen you around here before," said the person serving her.

Anko looked up from her plate of food and noticed that the man was a new staff member, or he may have only been on for the last couple of years, it was hard to tell. "I've been around," said Anko only allowing certain pieces of information to slip. "You just haven't seen me."

"I must miss all the good shifts then because I'm sure I would have recognised somebody like you," he said charmingly, leaning on the bench with his elbows crossed.

"Am I to assume you are implying something?" asked Anko in a teasing manner.

"Depends on..."

"Get back to work!" shouted the chef watching his dish-pig try and hook up with the kunoichi.

"Right away sir," said the man as he rushed to do his job, but not before sending a longing glance over at Anko. As soon as he vanished from view Anko burst into fits of laughter. She was back in town and until the missions started coming she was going to have the time of her life. Her laughter died down as she realised this is what she would have done back in the old days. Now however she had no home to return to, after having not been back to her apartment she had been evicted and her stuff removed after only three months. She had made no income over the past three years, something which didn't sit too well with the kunoichi. Then there were the walking dead.

Not only had the Sandaime and Naruto come back, but also the fourth of whom had supposedly perished fighting the Kyuubi all those years ago, sacrificing his own soul to seal the demon within Naruto. Yet it was the blonde haired boy which troubled her most of all. She had come to grips with his 'death' having mourned silently for many months after the incident. She had been there for him for nearly all of his life and likewise he had been in hers. To have had seen him die like that had torn her apart, even more so when she had discovered why it had happened. "Noble bastard," she cursed under her breath, the dango having lost the sweet taste it had moments earlier.

Leaving the plate with food still on it, something which had rarely happened in the past, Anko left the food stand with one destination in mind. Once she got there however, she didn't know how she would react. Part of her wanted to scream in anger at the blonde, another wanted to break down in tears in his comforting arms while another part wanted to slit his throat open and allow what had been her reality for three years to come true. She prayed that she didn't resort to the third option.

Her steps were slow and purposeful as she made her way to the home she had had for the past three years, hoping something good would come from the inevitable confrontation.

...

Sakura's fingers drummed across the table within the kitchen of her own house, it hadn't been difficult to locate the spare key under the pot plant; her mother's hiding spots had always been predictable. She had come home shortly after they had split up, however her mother had not arrived and she assumed that the council had been called together to help discuss issues of great importance, no doubt what to do now that the third and fourth had returned.

Nearly two hours had passed with her seated in the same spot, her determined spirit keeping her rooted to the spot, before the door finally clicked open. She made no movement as Yukihiro walked through the opening with a sigh before she noticed her daughter sitting there looking at her. "Sakura," she said in bewilderment and shock.

"Mother," addressed Sakura, not moving from her seat but her audible tapping had ceased. Tears began to swell in Yukihiro's eyes, mostly because of the return of her daughter but also because of the coldness in Sakura's voice.

"Where have you been all these years?" she asked taking the seat next to her daughter.

"Safe," Sakura replied giving a brief answer. Yukihiro wanted nothing more than to embrace her daughter but knew that past actions and words made her feel like she deserved this cold attitude towards her.

"That's good," Yukihiro said awkwardly. "I'm sorry for what I did all those years ago."

"No you're not," said Sakura.

"I am, because if I hadn't done it you would have stayed here instead of running away like you did."

"I did what I believed was right," said Sakura. Suddenly a gleam appeared in Yukihiro's eye which pushed Sakura back an inch.

"So what do you believe in now, surely your beliefs have changed over the years?" she asked in a more confident tone.

"Well they have but..."

"Then looking back on everything you can tell your actions were due because of child naivety and instant impulsive reaction to what had happened," said Yukihiro.

"Don't try and make it sound like it is my fault I ran away," said Sakura clenching her fist.

"You said that you did what you think is right while I did what I thought was right at the time, therefore neither of us are in the wrong."

"No you were in the wrong," said Sakura raising her voice, anger starting to boil.

"Or is that just what you believe?" asked Yukihiro putting on her best interrogation tone. Sakura was now on the verge of tears, she knew her mother could be manipulative and all it had taken was one slip of the tongue for everything to come crashing down around her.

"I don't know," she sobbed as the first tear rolled down her cheek.

"There, there, it's alright," said Yukihiro as she wrapped her daughter up in a hug, knowing that she had dodged a bullet. A wave of emotions flooded through Sakura's mind, she knew that she had been manipulated and had her feelings played against her but the hug she was being given was so comforting that she didn't want it to end. "It's okay sweetie, let's just forget that it ever happened. With the return of your friend maybe we can start anew him and I."

Sakura's eyes shot open at that statement, for years her mother had told her to avoid Naruto like the plague. Now she was saying that it was okay for them to talk. Immediately she recognised that there was an ulterior motive to everything her mother was saying but knew that this was a topic she would have to be patient about. In her current moping condition she knew she could be manipulated even further so she would have to bide her time. For now she would enjoy this moment of comfort between mother and daughter. At least she would have if the door didn't open.

"I'm home honey," said a male voice causing the mother daughter bond to break. Sakura looked over his mother's shoulder with a look of shock as a man walked in, a bag of shopping in each hand as he pushed a pram forward, the small child inside stirring only slightly. Yukihiro looked at her daughter worryingly as she found her eyes looking upon her hand where a golden ring was placed around her finger. Instantly she knew that things may have now become worse than they already had been.

"Is that..." started Sakura but she couldn't find the right words.

"Sakura," said her mother slowly. "I'd like you to meet Macao and Asumi, your new father and sister."

...

"This place feels so empty now," said Temari as she cut some leeks into small pieces before throwing them into the stew she was making.

"There's six of us working with you and you say the place is empty?" asked one of the Naruto clones who was helping her prepare dinner. A tick mark appeared on her head as she poked the clone in the shoulder with her knife, causing the clone to pop out of existence.

"That's not what I meant," she said to the other clones who knew not to mess with the young woman, somehow in the kitchen she had become more vicious than before. She then pointed the knife at one clone that had just finished his task. "Do you want to go tell your creator that dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes?"

"Will do," he said before he popped out of existence.

"Well it's like I'm wasting my breath now if you guys just keep vanishing, she said in a huff.

"It's not like that," explained one of the clones. "Whatever knowledge we learn before we die is transmitted back to boss when we pop so to speak."

"I see," said Temari thoughtfully.

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes dad," announced Naruto as the memories entered his mind.

"Never thought the ex-princess of Suna would know how to cook," said Minato as he looked over some more scrolls. Having been acknowledged by the council as the one best to lead Konoha with the fall of the fifth, he had opted to bring some of his work back home with him to look over. In this period however he was also doing his best to teach Naruto some of the fundamentals and requirements on how to run a successful economy. He looked up from his papers as Naruto executed the Kage Bunshin technique causing three more clones to appear.

"Temari wants more hands in the kitchen to replace those she's killed," said Naruto blatantly but willing to oblige, causing his father to chuckle slightly.

"That's your wife for you," said Minato absent minded.

"So you weren't kidding before were you, about me having to take multiple wives," said Naruto cautiously.

"Well it's not set in stone, after all you could die out on a mission," said Minato causing the young boy to scowl slightly. "It's a law that was created by the first to ensure that the blood of a family would not die out if something were to happen to the rest of the family. Since you are the only person with Uzumaki blood in them in Konoha, that rule applies to you. If by some chance you were able to worm your way out with a loophole about how the Uzumaki weren't originally from Konoha, then you would still have to suffice about being the only Namikaze alive."

"You're still here dad."

"For now, if war was to break out and something was to happen to me then you would be the only one carrying our bloodline," said Minato ruffling the boy's hair. "I don't think that'll happen anytime soon though so you've got nothing to worry about."

"Alright so I have to have three wives," stated Naruto.

"Minimum," corrected the Yondaime.

"Minimum!" exclaimed Naruto.

"The laws state that you must have at least three wives, however there is no maximum limit, meaning you could have as many wives as you are able to handle."

"And no matter what Temari is one of them?" questioned the young boy.

"Well she has a written document proving the legality between your bond but if both parties were to refuse however then the bond would be worthless. However there are two problems I see to that."

"And they are?"

"Well one would be that from what I have seen, that young woman believes she owes you a life of gratitude for having saved her life. From memory the current Kazekage is a bit corrupt and I wouldn't doubt it if Temari was taught that the best way for her to make somebody happy would come through certain acts. Either that or this is just the conclusion that she has come to."

"I have a feeling you're not telling me everything there," said Naruto to which Minato shrugged his shoulders, remaining silent on the topic. "Alright then, what's the second reason?"

"You're just like me," said Minato as he stood up.

"What does that mean?" asked Naruto as his father made his way to the door, opening it slightly.

"It means son," he said turning his head to look over his shoulder, "You can't bear to see somebody whom you know cry as a result of what you have done. You've already died for this woman once, if you were to go ahead and tell her to leave because you hated the fact you were forced to become her husband how would that make her feel?"

Naruto was unable to say anything as his father left the room, a hundred thoughts swimming through his mind. It would be several minutes later when his clones dispersed informing him that dinner was ready would he move, and even then it wasn't with his usual speed and demeanour towards food. Already he knew this night would be a restless one.

...

"It's good to have you back sister," said Hanabi dressed only in a white robe as she prepared to go to bed.

"It's good to be back Hanabi," said Hinata as she slipped on her robe, her body now clean from the bath she had just had. "I didn't quite hear everything you and father had spoken about before. What were the requirements to pass the test? I need to tell everybody what's required tomorrow."

"Why would you tell them, if they know doesn't that mean that there'll be less chance of us being onto Naruto's team?" asked Hanabi inquisitively.

"True, but they're like family to me and I want them to have the best chance they can get," said Hinata with a smile.

"I see," said Hanabi deep in thought. "Well father didn't tell me what would be on the written test but if we go to the academy tomorrow with everyone we can find out what we need to study."

"That's a good plan," said Hinata knowing that she had to research a lot of stuff before. "What about techniques?"

"We have to be able to successfully execute a Henge and a Kawarimi," explained Hanabi.

"Is that all? It seems really simple," said Hinata with a confused look.

"That's all," said Hanabi, a broad smile across her lips.

...

Naruto twisted and turned in bed, half the king size mattress already having felt his body heat. He was having trouble sleeping, something which he had anticipated earlier but it had just past the stroke of midnight and sleep seemed to be the last thing on his mind. He was tempted to go and talk to the Kyuubi about this problem but that may only cause to create more problems in itself.

Twisting to the side he forced his eyes shut as the moonlight crept through the window, painting vivid images on the wall. His eyes shot open however as he heard the door creak open slowly before gentle footsteps tread across the carpet, closing the door behind them. Naruto made no movements as he felt the quilt lift up slightly before another body slipped underneath the covers.

A soft arm brushed against his chest as he felt Temari's breath on the back of his neck. "Naru-kun," she said softly, as if in a trance. She began to nuzzle the base of the neck as if making herself comfortable and before long she found herself asleep. Naruto however was trying to get over the feeling of what was going on. He dared not move the arm that held him protectively and he could feel her breasts pushing against his back in a soft manner.

The more he thought about the situation however the calmer he became, and for the first time that night his eyelids became heavy as the essence of sleep overtook him.

...

**Aaaaaaand, end chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Since I didn't reply to any emails in the Omake I'll do the last two chapters here. As for when the next Omake will appear, it is being used as a signal to say that one part of the story is finished and the next has begun. So here we are, part 2 of More the Merrier.**

**Ncpfan: I can't see Mikoto with either Naruto or Minato, something about that pairing just doesn't seem right to me.**

**Brown phantom: Losing the ability to reproduce, really? There are punishments which make the person dealing out the punishment cringe, this would be one of them.**

**Gamer85: Hopefully this keeps you interested that little bit longer**

**Grim freaker: You're right, with Minato under the same roof things could get pretty awkward couldn't they.**

**Kakarot Son: The Blood clone was of my own creation and thoughts, if somebody had used it before I didn't know and I'm sorry if I misinterpreted it incorrectly.**

**Shinteo-5: Well if you read earlier chapters I mentioned that the takeover was mostly due to fear of Fugaku rather than respect on the Uchiha clans behalf. In that sense they wouldn't likely rally up to support the one who made their lives hell.**

**Omake**

**TheNiemend: I'm the same in my open mindedness, hence why I wanted to make Sakura not such a bitch as she is mostly represented in these sort of fics.**

**Those of you requesting certain girls: By all means request away, your words will be heard but whether or not they will join the party is yet to be decided.**

**Before I conclude my rant, there is one last thing I want to put down. These are the words of Helios Lionheart, another author on a different fanfic site I am a contributor of. These is what he said:**

'_**There really is no excuse for not posting a comment after reading somebody's work. Writing fanfics is fun but is also very time consuming and comes with very few rewards. The only reward writers get is reading the feedback from readers. When we don't even get that it is a real blow.'**_

**I'll leave it at that for now. Peace out.**


	25. Part 2: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**...**

Sakura rubbed her eyes as the sun crept through the tree leaves, having slept out in one of the training grounds. "It's too early," moaned the purple haired woman by her side who was holding onto Sakura protectively. The prior night Sakura had run away from her home after discovering that her mother had practically replaced her and was on her way to the mansion when she ran into Anko who was also heading there, both parties nearly in tears. In the end they had headed to a training ground and found silent comfort in each other's arms, opting to not disturb Naruto at that hour of the night.

Anko had actually been taking the longest route imaginable, having gone to several training grounds and a brief stop through the Forest of Death before mustering the courage to see Naruto. However when she had encountered Sakura running in the same direction in a hysterical state, her needs became less important as she made sure that the younger girl was looked after. Since neither of them had had a place to go, they chose to sleep on the ground together. This was not the first time however, twice having slept next to one another whilst in the Yondaime's mansion. The first time had been for laughs while the second time had been a genuine comfort situation.

"It's always too early for you," said Sakura as she looked at the hold the snake woman had her in, realising that she wasn't getting out anytime soon.

"Five more minutes," complained Anko in her sleep making Sakura sigh in content, wondering how Anko was more of a mother figure than her own mother, protecting Sakura in her arms. Deep down Sakura knew that she would forgive her mother of only for the sake of her new sister, but that would be many years down the track. She had a plan for that but in order for it to take place she would need to pass her Genin test within the week.

"Hey Anko-chan, what techniques do we need to be able to do to pass the Genin test?" she asked the sleeping woman in her cutest voice possible.

"Bunshin, Henge and Kawarimi," said Anko in a dozy tone as she held Sakura tightly. "No more talky now, sleep time."

"Fine, fine," said a defeated Sakura happy that she had managed to get the information she was after out of the elder woman. All she had to do for it was be an oversized teddy bear for another half an hour. She was comfortable in her arms though and soon her eyelids became heavy and she too slept in the morning sunlight, nothing disturbing the two kunoichi.

...

"Morning Neji," said Hinata startling the elder cousin.

"Hinata," he said in shock taking a small step back. "I had no idea that you had returned."

"Many things have happened cousin," said Hinata with a smile.

"I can tell, one thing which is obvious is the fact that you no longer talk with a stutter," said the older boy noticing the lack of the speech impediment.

"Three years has nearly been enough time to break the habit," admitted Hinata. "I trust that you will be attending the Genin exams this coming week."

"That is true," said Neji wondering what his younger cousin was getting at.

"I will be trying out as well with the hope of succeeding but we are not the only two, Hanabi also wishes to contend and become the youngest Hyūga to pass the exam. At the moment she is training vigilantly with father in the hopes of becoming strong enough within this brief period of time to contend with people older than herself," explained Hinata.

Neji placed his chin in the cup of his hand. "Most interesting, I wonder what brought this about but if she wishes to pass physically she'll need to be able to hold her own in the tournament."

"Tournament?" asked Hinata.

"There's a tournament to help judge who passes on physical and battle aspects. This allows for the instructors to help select teams that help correlate with one another. For example, if you, Hanabi and myself were to be put on the same team, while we would be able to work together in harmony, we wouldn't be able to do a broad range of missions, being limited to our clan techniques. Since our attacks are identical, there is no variety. Most likely we'd be paired with a range or Katon jutsu user, something which takes the fight away from close combat."

"I see, I had no idea of this tournament," said Hinata taking all of the information in as one thought crossed her mind. "I know that in order to pass the exam we need to be able to perform a henge and a Kawarimi but I can't help but think that I've forgotten something."

"You're forgetting about the Bunshin," said Neji filling in the blanks.

"That's right, the Bunshin," said Hinata as if remembering something despite the fact she had never known about it in the first place. "I must go study now if I want to have the best opportunity of passing the written part of the examination."

"You can use my notes if you like, that should cover everything that we'll be tested on," offered Neji. "They should be on my desk at the moment. I must be prepared as well, for I believe there will be a rematch well worth the wait to come. I bid you good day Hinata."

"I shall see you at dinner," said Hinata as the two cousins walked away from one another. Hinata's mind started to race as she realised that her own sister had tried to trick her so that she would have less chance of making her way through the tests. Hinata wasn't adapt in making a Bunshin, Hana and Anko having only spent a couple of hours on all three basic techniques before moving onto higher ranked jutsu.

Hinata knew that her sister would now be thinking that she had the upper hand, but two could play this game, especially if she knew what the written test was going to be about. Who said there was ever anything wrong with a little sibling rivalry?

...

"It's good to see you guys," said Ino currently in a massive hug with the ever lovable Chouji.

"It's been so long," he said fighting back tears as he spun around with Ino in his arms.

"I thought my father was sprouting nonsense when he said that he'd been told that you had returned," said Shikamaru from the sidelines as he watched the reunion of friends.

"Are you coming back to class?" asked Chouji putting Ino down on her own feet.

"In a way," explained Ino. "I need to see one of the teachers to figure out what I need to know for the Genin test."

"You taking the test?" asked Shikamaru as the three children walked towards the Academy.

"There's no time like the present," said Ino pumping her fist. She wouldn't go out and tell her two childhood friends that she was doing this in the hope of being partnered with a very specific boy at the end of it.

"You're as troublesome as ever it seems," said Shikamaru placing his hands behind his head as they continued to walk down the path as the academy drew closer.

"If you think you can pass the test you must have gotten stronger," said Chouji in admiration.

"You don't know the half of it," said Ino with a cheeky smile. "I can use techniques that even my father can't."

"How did that happen?" asked Chouji intrigued.

"A ninja never reveals their secrets," said Ino sticking her tongue out playfully causing the big boned boy to chuckle slightly.

"Either way, it's good to have you back Ino," said Chouji with a smile spread across his face.

"What he said," said Shikamaru believing that it would be too difficult to come up with his own way of concluding the reunion speeches.

"Well it's good to see you two haven't changed," said Ino slightly annoyed with Shikamaru's response but shrugged knowing that it was hopeless to try and motivate a male Nara.

...

Tenten sat in her allotted seat in the class, having been welcome back with open arms. "It is good to see you!" exclaimed Rock Lee as he opted to take the seat next to her. "I must ask though, what have you been doing the past three years?"

Before she could answer another voice spoke up. "Wouldn't we all like to know," said Keina Uchiha, still proudly wearing the symbol of her clan on her back despite what had happened recently.

"Trust me, if I was to tell you, you probably wouldn't believe me," said Tenten with a smile as Neji walked into the room and took his seat, wiping the remaining sweat off of his brow. He had been training with his father until the latest possible moment. Despite having held the title as the strongest in the class for several years he knew that it was in jeopardy by week's end, something he would not relinquish without a fight.

Tenten hadn't originally been in the same class as Neji, Keina and Lee however after only two days in the academy the teachers had deemed that she should be placed with people her own age. Much to her annoyance, Tenten had been moved away from her friends and stuck in this class, not that she had stayed in there long before jumping to sensei Anko's classes.

Before Keina could respond the sensei walked in and clapped his hands twice, gaining the classes attention. "Everybody, despite how late it is in the year, we are receiving two new students who will be studying with us in preparation for the Genin exams," she said as she indicated to the doorway where two blonde students walked in. "I'd like you to meet Temari and Naruto, daughter of the Kazekage and son of the Hokage respectively."

"Yo," said Naruto lifting his hand as a toothy smile shined at the rest of the students. The grip Keina had had on her chair tightened and splintered slightly in her grasp as she looked at the one who had banished her uncle only a handful of days earlier. Yet she knew she couldn't do anything with the teacher always watching, not to mention he was the son of the Yondaime, a title that most likely wasn't for show if they believed they would past the exam after only a week of studying.

"It's nice to meet you," said Temari bowing slightly despite being the oldest student in the classroom.

"Alright then, Temari why don't you take the spare seat next to Tenten and Naruto can have the one next to Uchiha Keina," said the teacher indicating both of the female students. Temari quickly ran up the stairs before embracing the brown haired girl she had spent the last three years with. Despite being apart for less than a day it had felt a lot longer, as if they were good friends who had separated many years earlier.

Naruto wasn't as fast taking his seat, watching the eyes of the female Uchiha carefully as he walked up the stairs. This however left his back vulnerable as one of the four boys who Neji and Naruto had defeated many years earlier pulled a senbon out of his pocket with the intent of humiliating the boy. With a flick of the wrist the weapon soared at the back of Naruto's neck, yet despite not seeing the oncoming weapon, Naruto's hand shot up and plucked the metal out of the air, his eyes never leaving Keina's.

"Detention!" shouted the teacher at the student who accepted his punishment, knowing to argue otherwise would be futile having been caught in the act. Naruto took his seat without further incident and forced his eyes to look at the blackboard despite feeling the intense stare of the Uchiha staring into the side of his skull. On guard and ready, Naruto prepared to tackle both the information he was soon to absorb and the potential danger sitting by his side.

...

Mikoto walked with a purpose up the tower, having arranged a meeting with the Hokage earlier that morning. With what had happened, she had had a lot of time to think about herself and what this development meant to her and her family. The way she saw it however, she had one option, something that Kushina may have agreed to many years earlier.

"Hello Rona," she said as the administrator came into view.

"Afternoon," said the Hokage's assistant happily. "The sexy beast is ready to see you now."

"...Thanks?" said Mikoto unsure of how to take that comment about the Hokage. Shaking her head slightly from side to side, she entered the office to find the Yondaime looking out the window at the monument as one head was successfully removed from the wall. Mikoto felt no shame in watching her husband's head be removed from history, having only disgraced the Uchiha name.

"Ah, Mikoto how are you?" asked Minato noticing that he had a visitor.

"I have been better," she said as she walked to the desk as the Yondaime took a seat in the Hokage's chair, fidgeting slightly as he tried to make himself comfortable.

"I imagine," said Minato as he became increasingly frustrated with the furniture, opting to stand rather than remain seated on the wooden frame. "I take it you are here for a reason."

Mikoto looked at Minato, a serious expression printed across her face. "I have a favour to ask."

...

**Short chapter I know, don't hate me for it.**

**Cursed eyes: You bring up a good point about teams, the only one that I have truly set is the one that our favourite blonde knucklehead is on, and even that is nothing like it is in canon. As for the rest of the girls, we need to see whether or not they pass the test first.**

**Brown Phantom: Emancipate hey...If that complicated word means what I think it does then it means you and I are thinking the same thing, I think?**

**Kagekishi no Hi: You asked whether or not I plan my stories in advance. In all honesty, I rarely do. I have a basic plot outlined in my mind but only for the next two chapters ahead. Usually however I think of something different and try to shift it around to make it better (or what I believe in my opinion). So I guess you could say that I wing it.**

**When is my ending point...I can't actually say. This is my first Naruto piece so I want to extend it as long as I can but whether or not I have an actual ending point is unforeseeable. Chances are that I'll just eventually get bored and put it on permanent Hiatus. Hopefully no time soon however, I think I can still pull out some good originality. There will be times when I choose not to continue it for an extended piece of time but that will be to work on other things or get further on with real life, I can't guarantee anything. Sorry if this doesn't answer your question directly but I have no real way of doing so.**

**For those who think that Yukihiro should burn: She is a manipulative bitch who seeks power in politics. Like every good politician however their luck eventually runs out.**

**Kakarot Son: Why don't I resolve the problems between Sakura and her mother...because conflict is fun?**

**SpartanCommando: Damn, I thought I was the only one with blood clones, and yes, the method is brutal. We haven't even seen it performed, only the mess that it made.**

**As for the potential Minato pairings, the Kage/Jinchūriki mix already happened, Minato and Kushina. Whether or not Minato will eventually pair up with anybody is up in the air. Some people want it to happen and others think that he should just remain single. The end result is not yet clear so don't push it...at least for now.**

**Imagaco: The part 2 is sort of to say that the major arc of the story is over and the next is beginning.**

**Hope you enjoyed, peace out.**

**If you want to read other Naruto Harem fics of mine, look up 'A Life of Ramen.' Ha, who says that self advertisement is a bad idea.**


	26. Part 2: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

...

Minato sat there as Mikoto voiced her idea, taking in the information as quickly as it came due to the fact that it was more surprising than anything. Finishing her claim, she stood up and bowed politely, exiting almost as quickly as she had entered. With a sigh, Minato pulled out a piece of paper, realising that a shift in power within Konoha was about to happen and it would be up to his son to ensure that it didn't backfire. It would also mean breaking a tradition that dated back to the beginning of team moulding but he paid it little attention. If it was what was best for the village then he had no choice.

It was only minutes later when the door to the office opened again, this time for the head of the Hyūga clan to walk in. "Hiashi," said Minato as he put the paperwork to the side.

"Yondaime-sama," said the Hyūga head with a slight bow.

"C'mon now, I thought we got over this," said Minato leaning back against his chair.

"That was years ago, I just wanted to see if it still felt so wrong on the tongue," said Hiashi causing the two men to chuckle.

"I take it this isn't just a social visit," said Minato, his eyes becoming more focused.

"Indeed, after having trained with my youngest daughter this morning I believe that by the week's end she may just have what it takes to become a genin," he said taking a seat.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" asked Minato. "I doubt you want me to do something as foolish as purposely sabotage her chances."

"Nothing of the sort," said Hiashi shaking his head. "What I want you to do is..."

...

To say that the atmosphere in the room was tense would be an understatement as Naruto and Keina sat side by side, the whole class watching as if expecting a major confrontation to take place. Keina's fingernails dug into her palms underneath the desk to the point where they almost drew blood as her teeth clenched together tightly. While she knew what the boy had done had been the right thing in the grand scheme of things, she couldn't help but feel as if she had to do something to rectify what had happened and bring honour back to the Uchiha name. It didn't help that while she was staring daggers at him he was simply looking at the front of the class as the teacher explained the properties of sealing scrolls. Yet under the rules of the class, she was unable to do anything that wouldn't hinder her chances of becoming a Genin. With a grumble she turned to face the board, knowing that within a week she would get her Konoha headband and start rebuilding the Uchiha reputation.

Tenten and Temari watched the silent one sided confrontation with interest, knowing that if they were to fight against Keina in the upcoming tournament they would not hold back.

...

Hanabi enjoyed the relaxing feel of the water running down her body as she showered off the sweat from her morning exercise. Having pushed herself to her physical limits, her body had taken quite a beating but she had little time to rest. Now she had to focus on studying Neji's notes to learn as much as she could in order to pass the written part of the exam.

The door to her shower opened un-expectantly, causing the young girl to turn around and find her sister standing there as nude as herself. "Hinata!" she screamed trying to cover herself as the water ran down her back.

"Sorry Hanabi, it's just I got used to spending so much time with the other girls that I forgot that sharing a shower wasn't a common thing," she said with a smile, enjoying the flush that spread across her sister's face.

"You showered with other girls?" asked Hanabi, still afraid to reveal herself despite Hinata's comfortable state of being nude. Hanabi couldn't help but steal a glance at her sisters much larger breasts and cursed her undeveloped ones, hoping that one day she could contend with Hinata's size.

"Almost every night, we'd wash each other's back, and sometimes even the front," said Hinata with a slight moan, playing this part for everything that it was worth. "I remember Ino was so gentle and then it was my turn how she was so ticklish, the soapy bubbles helping even more as I ran my fingers across her velvet skin."

"I don't need to hear this!" shouted Hanabi clasping her hands over her ears as she ran out of the cubicle and out for the room, accidentally forgetting her towel along the way. As Hinata heard the scream echo through the hallways, she couldn't help but laugh to herself. Hanabi didn't have to know that half of what she had said was true but Hinata smiled knowing that her sister should have realised by now that she had made a powerful rival.

...

Ino sat in her father's study, an abundance of books lying in front of her as she swallowed up as much information as possible. She had been to see a number of teachers and had gotten as much information as possible, and even the thought of joining up with a class for a few days crossed her mind before she came to the conclusion that she could learn more by herself.

Thankfully her cousin had become a genin the prior year and had left all of his notes behind. Ino was making full use of his generosity as she looked over all of the writing, her thoughts being distracted as a blue bird landed on the window sill, chirping happily. The bird's presence seemed to help motivate Ino as she turned back to her books and began copying what she believed was important.

...

Temari, Tenten and Naruto sat under the shade of a tree during the break period, many other students looking at them in awe as if they were superstars. "You girls enjoying class?" asked Naruto politely.

"Somewhat," replied Temari as she took the chance to lay down, her head coincidentally finding a place on Naruto's lap much to the boy's embarrassment.

"Temari-chan," he exclaimed unsure of what to do.

"Just be quiet, I feel like a nap," she said as she made herself comfortable. Before she could react however, she felt her head lifted off of Naruto as the blonde was pushed out of the way before her head was now resting in a different lap, this one belonging to Tenten.

"You can sleep on my lap then," she said with a tone of authority.

"It feels wrong," stated Temari trying to get her head off of Tenten only for the brown haired girl to put her hand down and keep Temari in place.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Naruto.

"There's no middle pillow," she said causing both Naruto and Tenten to go red in the face.

"Y-you'll just have to make do then," said Tenten not wavering in her resolve. Temari soon came to the conclusion that one way or another she wasn't going to be able to get off of Tenten, as such she took the option of closing her eyes, taking this opportunity to get some sleep; but not before sending one final verbal jab at Tenten.

"Oh well, guess I'll just have to settle with sleeping with him in bed then," she said stifling a yawn, the comment causing Tenten to stare daggers at the girl in her lap and at Naruto.

"I swear it was nothing," he said shaking his hands in front of his body but to no avail as Tenten's fury seemed to grow, the only thing confining her the woman on her lap.

...

"Hello mother, where have you been this morning?" asked Itachi as Mikoto walked through the door.

"I have been making plans for the future," she said cryptically.

"Oh, would you be enticed to tell over a cup of tea?" asked Itachi as the kettle behind him began to boil.

"Tea would be lovely, but there is something I must look at, I shall be back in a minute," said Mikoto as she passed Itachi and walked further into the house, her eldest son setting out a second cup for his mother. Walking into the storage room, Mikoto pushed several random items aside in order to get to the wardrobe on the far side, the wooden doors lined with dust. With a deep breath, Mikoto opened up the drawer to confront her past.

...

Sakura's fist was knocked to the side before she was forced to dodge a kunai that would have pierced her shoulder. Her balance however became uneven and she quickly paid the price as a knee was driven into her stomach, the wind being knocked out of her in an instant. Collapsing onto her knees, she looked up at her sparring partner to see Anko looking down at her, the two kunoichi having fought together for two hours without a break.

"Well you should be ready for the Taijutsu part of the tournament," said Anko pleased. "The only thing you have to really worry about is fighting any of the other girls who trained alongside us. Remember, they spent three years training alongside us, they know your techniques inside and out."

"So what's the best way to get onto Naruto's team?" asked Sakura, the older woman already knowing the final goal.

"I have little doubt that he will be rookie of the year," said Anko as she dusted off her clothes. "As tradition he will then be partnered with the highest ranked female in the class and the dead last who can either be a boy or a girl. You're not the type of person to just try and scrape through so you're objective is to be the best kunoichi this year produces. Your book smarts should get you through academically no problem. Your main enemy lies within the tournament."

"So I've got to be able to beat Hinata, Tenten, Temari and Ino," stated Sakura.

"Each of who knows you inside and out," said Anko.

"So how should I fight them?" asked the pink haired girl.

"We have one week to help you develop a new style of fighting, something that the others won't see coming," said Anko with a smile. Sakura however didn't share the excitement as she turned her head to the side, Anko instantly realising something was wrong. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"I've been thinking, when I become a genin I can legally leave my family," said Sakura, her voice full of emotion despite being a sift tone. "But I don't want to be alone. The time we spent together was more of a family than I ever had back at home, you were like the mother I always wanted. So I was wondering..."

"You were wondering?" asked Anko curious to know where this was going.

Sakura turned to face Anko, her eyes full of tears. "Would you adopt me?"

...

**Potentially the shortest chapter I have written for this story, and for that I am sorry. Inspiration however is currently hard to come by and I don't want to produce crap chapters that are long compared to short chapters which still retain quality. If I didn't put out this chapter now I had a feeling that this story would be going on hiatus, something I don't want to see happen, at least not yet. There are still a lot of things I've got planned waiting to happen and I wouldn't want to leave you guys in the dark for too long.**

**The Niemand: Anko and Hana wouldn't have told the girls anything about the Kyuubi, wanting to keep Naruto in a good mind rather than make him out to be a demon.**

**Again, sorry for length. Peace Out.**


End file.
